Sandaime Kaizouko challenge
by 61394
Summary: In this challenge we have a fusion of two great ideas one being a next generation one piece story the other Naruto becoming a pirate in said world will he do it or not I don't know it's up to you if you take the challenge devil fruit naruto
1. Chapter 1

I'm the 700th story in this category whoop whoop if anyone beat me to number 700 I say dang it now since you probably don't know well you probably do since I wrote it on my challenge board and the summary that this is a one shot to promote my newest challenge the Sandaime Kaizouko

to those who don't know romanji that means third pirate king (probably)

now here are the rules

1 there are guns in one piece so make them interesting don't just say something you saw in a tv show

2 Naruto has to have at least as many crewmates as Luffy

3 do an interesting pairing something to make the readers go **HOW DID THAT HAPPEN** (Naruto doesn't have to be part of it)

4 Naruto characters are being used instead of OCs (which are welcome) so have a ranking system for who gets what

for example

S rank Admiral Yonko or other person of power in one piece

A rank supernovas and warlords

B rank pirates Naruto can and probably will fight

5 include descendents of or the actual straw hats some how

so without further ado let's get on with the show

Sandaime Kaizouko

the sky above Logue town let loose a rain that hasn't been seen in decades only on one other ocassion did it rain like this when the king of the pirates was executed Marines escorted a man with shaggy hair up to executioners platform where a guillotine was waiting for him he wore a red vest jeans and sandals if power wasn't radiating off him even while he was in seastone handcuffs you would never think he was the strongest pirate in the world

"Monkey D Luffy Nidaime Kaizouko you stand accused of hundreds of crimes from the destruction of ennies lobby to the death of former Fleet Admiral Sakazuki do you have any last words"

Luffy looked up at the crowd and smiled "Shishishishi the sun sets as the old flags are lowered rising again on the proud banners of the new generation but despite what anyone says the era where men dream will NEVER DIE"

the guillotine was lowered and the pirate kings head was chopped from his body

"You saw it too didn't you brother" a man with white hair and markings on his cheeks asked his tan skinned longer haired brother "Hai I did he died just before the blade came down Nidaime Sama beat the marines one last time" the man turned

"Lets go Tobirama" the white haired brother followed "and where are we going" he asked his brother

"to find the one piece"

.

.

sixteen years later a blonde haired boy was loading some barrels onto his dinghy I mean what kind of idiot forgot his supplies he had spiky blonde hair that stood up in every direction eyes bluer than the sea wearing an orange jacket with a red whirlpool symbol over his heart unbuttoned over a black t shirt orange pants and black leather boots

"Yo Naruto you all set" the boy looked to see a man with similar looks sitting on the deck "Yeah dad I can't wait to set out to sea and have all kinds of adventures like you did in the navy"

the man laughed "I did but your becoming a pirate it won't be the same for you kiddo"

"Why would I want my adventures to be the same I'll do whatever it takes to be the Kaizouko" Narutos father nodded

"just becareful there are some nasty people in the navy Dokuhebi Guranamekuji my old teacher Sukegama and those are just the admirals there are thousands of people under them who can beat you and the Schichibukai are alot more loyal to the navy then they were in my day"

"Yeah well I'll get stronger and there's no way I'd lose to a government dog Mom would have my hide" both father and son shuddered at what Kushina Uzumaki would do for someone who was bound to a wheelchair she had some strong opinions on one of the three powers

"What I'm trying to say is be careful Naruto" he said ruffling up his already messy hair "I will dad believe it"

"you know when you and your mom say that I get even more worried"

"What was that Minato Kun" Kushina Uzumaki said cracking her knuckles how she had rolled up behind them so quietly he wouldn't know it was like she was a ninja

heh his wife a ninja how crazy could you get

"Uh nothing Kushi chan me and Naruto were just talking"

"Naruto isn't here"

it was true while Minato had turned Naruto had quickly set sail to escape his mothers wrath "dang it Naruto" Minato cursed

.

.

Naruto had been sailing for three days and he was bored bored and lost because when he was fighting with a stupid shark it had eaten his compass so now he was stuck in the middle of the freaking north blue without a compass and no idea where he was going

"well at least this isn't the grandline" Naruto said out loud while leaning against the rudder of his little boat Naruto perked up when he saw a caravel sailing a little bit ahead of him

"finally someone to talk to" and get directions and ramen yes he would get ramen from the nice sailors wait what was the other thing he needed to get Naruto wondered not even noticing the flag hanging from the mast

on the deck of the caravel a midget in a black suit named Gato was laughing while lounging on a throne his men were throwing old fruit at a couple of girls one had pink hair and green eyes and she looked ready to kill if she got the chance

the other had black hair and light brown eyes both were wearing grey rags like prisoners

"That Kakuzu bastard was right it is easier to get slaves out in the blues then in the grand line and you two lovelies will get me quite the pretty beri when we get to whiskey point"

"You piece of shit when I get out of these they'll be scrubbing your body off this stupid boat for years"

"Hey boss" a samurai named Waraji asked "this one's still got some fight in her maybe we should break her in before her master gets her"

"Absolutley not Waraji our client paid for two virgins" Gato said "it's easier to break in the sex slaves when they're virgins after all"

"Sorry boss" Waraji said smiling at the girl "the boss is right where your going will have you begging you were under me instead your going to-

"Don't say the name you idiot you know what happened the last time someone said his name" Zori interupted hitting him with his sword

"Yeah your right I forgot"

"well don't do it again"

"Hey boss there's a boat coming towards us" another person in Gato's crew says

"What are they marines" Gato asked scared for his life

"you hear that Sakura Chan someones coming to save us" the brown eyed girl said happily

"No it looks like a kid" the crewmate said bringing the slaves mood down

"more like some one new sharing this mast with us" the pink haired girl said "I wouldn't get my hopes for getting rescured Zaiho" she said

"HEY ANYONE UP THERE" Naruto shouted "I could use a compass"

"well of course my boy of course" Gato'pleasantly' said "Waraji lower the boy a ladder"

"You got it boss" Waraji said rushing to get the rope ladder "no need" Naruto said leaping up holding up his hands "Fireworks" Naruto snapped his fingers and a line of fire went flying hitting Waraji and two of Gatos men

"you little shit" Zori said drawing his sword "I'll kill you" he said slashing at Naruto but the blade slid down his arm creating sparks

"what the what the hell are you" Zori asked Naruto smiled "I ate the flint flint fruit and became a flint man now take this" Naruto snapped his fingers again and Zori went up in flames

"I heard about slave ships like you catching people and selling them for money" Naruto got angry sparks began flying off his hands "it's disgusting now take this BIG BANG FINALE" Naruto cracked his knuckles and created a fire storm that took out all of Gato's crew

Naruto then turned to Sakura and Zaiho "here let me get you out of there" Naruto said going over there "wait don't touch them they're sea stone you'll lose your powers"

"Yeah that's not good wheres the key" Naruto asked Zaiho moved her head towards Zori Naruto nodded and pulled out an extra crispy key "I really hope this still works" he said putting it in the key hole when they were off Sakura flexed her knuckles before looking predatorially at Gato

"Mercy Mercy"

"Do you believe in fate Gato" Sakura asked with every step she took towards Gato she began changing growing bigger she became covered in pink fur with black spots a long tail came down behind her

"because I remember what I said I'd do to you when I got out of here" Sakura said

"whoa I've never seen a devil fruit like that" Naruto said "Sakura ate the cat cat fruit leopard model" Zaiho explained

"no I meant I never saw a pink cat before" Naruto said Zaiho looked at Naruto before nodding it was an interesting sight

Sakura impaling Gato on her claws then throwing him into the sea not so much

Sakura returned to human form and stretched "I'll need to start working out again after that week tied to that stupid mast"

"That was awesome you two have to join my crew"

"your a pirate" Sakura asked

"with that tiny boat" Zaiho added

"I just started but please" Naruto begged

Sakura shrugged "I was going to be a pirate anyways It'll be a good way to become the strongest woman in the world"

"It'll be fun and well I don't really have a dream"

"why not" Naruto and Sakura asked Zaiho shrugged "eh dreaming was my parents job"

"well lets sail for new adventures as the Firewill pirates"

"Firewill that's a stupid name"

"well Uzumaki wouldn't have been much better" Naruto said before his new crewmates went downstairs to get their clothes Sakura returned in a white shirt with a red circle bike shorts and knee high boots

Zaiho came back in a blue tank top with a tangerine design under her breasts a white skirt and gladiator sandals on her head was a straw hat with a red band

"alright set sail"

"aye aye captain"

.

.

"It's been sixteen years" Kushina said rolling next to Minato "but Naruto's all grown up now seeing the world he doesn't need us anymore"

"you mean he doesn't need me anymore" Minato said

Kushina smiled softly at Minato "you were a great illusion Minato and I'll always be grateful to you for raising my son" Kushina snapped her fingers and Minato was gone in a poof of smoke Kushina stood up as a massive galleon with a wooden dragon figure head sailed up at the shore "but my husband is here"

Kushina leapt into the air landing on the deck the crewmates all saluted her "Welcome back Kitsune Sama" the shouted

Kushina snapped her fingers again and she was now wearing tight blue pants with dark green top draped around her shoulders was a cloak with the kanji for queen going down her back

Hashirama now wearing red samurai armor under a cloak with the kanji for king walked over to her Kushina smiled at him and the two passionetly kissed

"Sixteen years felt like eternity to be with out you my queen" Hashirama told her carressing the red heads cheek

"the first day was for me my king" Kushina said kissing him again

"Come our bed has been so cold without you" Kushina smirked "well why don't we warm it up" Kushina turned to Tobirama "set sail for the new world Tobirama" before the vanished to the captains quarters

Tobirama turned to the crew "you heard the Yonko's wife set sail for home NOW"

"Hai Tobirama Sama"

Kushina shouted Hashiramas name and the deck beneath their feet shook "couldn't they wait till we were out at sea at least"

.

.

well what do you think I think it was good I hope yo see people accepting this and any of my other challenges

oh and see if you can find the straw hat descendent if can't I don't see how I made it a liitle obvious


	2. Chapter 2

So I got two reviews one got deleted because whoever wrote it is a lazy ass

no offense Shikamaru

So I'm just gonna write a second chapter and be done with it and for the record this is a challenge so if you want to see Naruto become king of the pirates PM me and take the challenge you can use these two chapters if you want or make it up for yourself anyway lets get on with the second and possibly last chapter of

Sandaime Kaizouko

Sandaime Kaizouko

The newly dubbed Firewill pirates had beeen sailing for three days now in that time they had gotten rid of anything from the previous owners and Zaiho had eaten all the food

"How did you eat everything" Sakura shouted shaking Zaiho "I'm sorry Sa Ku Ra" the girl said looking like she was going to hurl it all back up

"And how do you still have your figure when you eat like a pig"

"Land Ho Land Ho" Naruto shouted "awesome my first island as a pirate maybe we'll find a new crewmate"

"I know I'm getting a lock for the fridge" Sakura said two days without food was making her angrier then usual and that's saying something

.

.

A marine ran through a hallway stopping at a door with **Commodore** painted on it "Commodore Mizuki sir"

"Enter" behind the desk was a white haired man in a marine uniform eating some kind of meat "well what is it speak up"

the marine paled and saluted "yes sir Gato Sans ship was seen pulling into shore"

"Gato eh well why didn't you say go down there and bring him and tell him to bring his tribute or else" the marine gulped and ran for it leavine Mizuki alone with his meal

while the marine was running in fear the new owners of Gato's ship were walking through the streets Sakura was looking at a map "according to the map this is Hook island"

"I've heard about this island according to legend there's a witch on the island" Zaiho said when the word witch was mentioned the towns people moved away in fear

"Maybe this witch thing is true" Naruto said looking at everyones expression "there's also a marine base under the command of Miki Mitchell oh no wait this says Mizuki"

the scared towns people were completley gone when Mizuki was said Sakura smiled "look at the reaction Mizuki's name gets he must be strong Naruto do you mind if" Sakura asked looking at Naruto

"you want to fight him be my guest just buy the food first it's what we came here for" Naruto said "Zaiho you coming with me or with Sakura"

"That depends where're you going" Naruto smiled "I'm going to find that witch and get her to join my crew"

Sakura pushed Zaiho into Naruto's arm "take her with you if I take her she'll just eat everything again"

"I would not" Sakura and Naruto looked at her "ok maybe I would I can't help it I'm a growing girl"

.

Naruto and Zaiho had searched the town and were headed up into the forest surrounding the town Naruto was looking at Zaiho or specificly her hat "what's up Naruto"

"Sorry it's just that hat looks familiar" Naruto said "where'd you get it"

Zaiho looked nervous "oh nowhere special" she said looking to change the subject "hey I smell food"

"it's probably just coming from one of the restaraunts down in town"

"No way it's coming from the woods" Zaiho licked her lips "and it smells delicious" she said running towards the smell

"Zaiho wait for me" Naruto called running after his food driven teammate

back at the ship Sakura finished putting away the food "Gato Gato where are you" she heard with her cat like hearing Sakura suppressed a growl whoever it was could be stronger than her

Sakura walked out "Gato sama is not on board" she said acting the part of a servant 'I should get a tony just for calling that slimeball sama' Sakura thought bowing to the marine "what can I do for you master marine"

"well where is he he knows the routine where's his tribute"

"Tribute" Sakura asked "oh Gato Sama didn't mention a tribute to me"

"he didn't did he" Sakura shook her head when the marine grabbed her arm "I've got to give it Gato he sure knows how to find the lookers to bad that pretty face is going to be cut up"

"Cut up" Sakura asked still playing the part of the servant "how else would the chefs prepare you no ones broken the law recently so the commodore was running low on 'special meat' "

"Then he's going to go hungry" Sakura shouted grabbing the marine by his wrist and flinging him into the air Sakura then leapt up and hit him with a devasting hay maker Sakura landed in full beast form and ran towards the marine base men like Mizuki didn't deserve to be in power

While Sakura was hunting Mizuki Naruto and Zaiho found a camp there was a tent in one corner and stew cooking on the fire the only witchy thing they really found was a broom propped against a tree

"that stew smells delicious" Zaiho said clearly thinking with her stomach Naruto while he did agree with her noticed something the camp site seemed abandoned but the fire was still up so where was this supposed witch

"ferrea nimbis" a girl shouted before rocks and sticks flew into the air changing into arrows that flew down towards Naruto and Zaiho Naruto pushed her out of the way and snapped his fingers "fire works" he called destroying the arrows with fire

"Terra Pillum" the girl shouted before a spear made of earth was thrown hitting Naruto in the shoulder the spear Naruto winced pulling the spear out of his shoulder

"Naruto" Zaiho said grabbing the spear she threw it back towards where it was thrown "Cilpeo" the girl shouted before a bush turned into a bronze shield and blocked it Zaiho made her move having leapt into the air and hit the person behind the shield with a haymaker sending her flying into the camp site

"You'll have to do better than that my punches are like pistols"

the girl was dressed alot like a witch with a black cloak worn over a lavender floor length dress held together with a blue sash that matched her long blue hair she got onto her knees and opened her pale white eyes but before she could say another spell Naruto put a hand next to her head

"Don't move or else"

"I won't pirate san I know when I've been beaten now go on take me to the kitchen"

"what are you talking about" Naruto wondered

"don't play dumb your bounty hunters Mizuki hired to catch me"

"No we're pirates"

"I suppose that's the same thing then you'll take me to the kitchen and I'll be on the commodores dinner plate"

"the Marine in charge here eats people" Naruto said looking ready to get sick "That's disgusting"

"why would this mizuki guy hire us to catch a witch" Zaiho said "not that you aren't a nice witch I think"

"my family has practiced the mystic arts for centuries we lived peacefully on our island until we were attacked by a man with red eyes I ended up here there's a legend if you eat the heart of a witch then you become immortal"

"Isn't there a devil fruit that does that the Cop Cop fruit or something" Naruto asked out loud scratching his head

"no that's the Op Op fruit and since the user dies when it's done it hasn't happened in centuries" Zaiho explained when Naruto looked at her she shrugged "my parents know a lot of stories"

"Hey uh witch girl" Naruto said "my name is Hinata not witch girl"

"ok Hinata if we kick this Mizuki guys ass will you join my crew"

"will I be forced to if I say no"

Naruto put his hand away from Hinata's head "of course not your not a slave"

Zaiho nodded "yeah he saved me and Sakura from- Zaiho's eyes widened "Naruto we've got to go"

"huh why"

"Because Sakura is going to fight Mizuki remember"

"And if he's super strong she'll get eaten" Naruto said before both got very worried for their pink haired teammate

"Ahh let's go" they said running for the marine base

.

.

at the marine base an explosion happened that took out the right wall climbing out of the rubble was Sakura in her man beast form "damn this guy's really strong"

Mizuki walked towards him he was bigger than her and covered in orange fur with black stripes attached to his tail was a long sword on belt "hehahehahe did you really think you could beat one of the strongest men in the north blue with my cat cat fruit tiger model no rookie pirate could stand up to me"

"I'll show you whose the rookie" Sakura said standing up she leapt at Mizuki cocking both her fists back "cherry blossom crash" she threw her fists forward Mizuki blocked with his tail blade creating a shock wave Mizuki then punched Sakura in the jaw

"You know I've heard of cat fights but this is ridiculous" Naruto said laughing at this before punched Mizuki hitting him before he could finish off Sakura "Naruto why're you here"

"well Hinata told me he eats people so I came to stop him from making leopard people hamburgers"

"Eww Naruto you just ruined hamburgers for me"

Mizuki stood up and glared at Naruto "who are you" Naruto smiled "Names Naruto Uzumaki captain of the Firewill pirates"

"Never heard of you so I doubt you'll be much better then the Dam over there"

"Hey don't call Sakura names" Naruto shouted

"That's the name for a female cat Naruto" Sakura explained Naruto looked confused "so is it like calling a girl the B word"

"Technically"

"Hehahehahe the B word" Mizuki laughed "what's the matter boy not man enough to say the actual word"

"My mom taught me better than that" Naruto ran forward snapping his fingers "Fire works rain" fire balls fell from the sky hitting Mizuki the zoan commodore ran forward slashing at Naruto with his claws Naruto ducked under the attack and snapped his fingers again

"Fireworks/Iron Body" Naruto and Mizuki called out at the same time

when Mizuki wasn't affected by his fire ball Naruto was confused Mizuki hit him with his tail sparks flew from the blade and Naruto wasn't affected but still driven back

"so another devil fruit eater" Mizuki sneered "you ruined perfectly good meat"

"Your eating people how sick can you get" Naruto shouted Mizuki rolled his eyes "meat is meat do you question where it comes from as long as its put on your plate no you just eat it like sheep and tigers eat sheep like you for breakfast lunch and dinner"

"Terra Pillum" Hinata said hitting Mizuki with an earht spear Hinata then flew down on her broom landing next to Naruto

"that witch rumor was real" Sakura asked "Hinata what are you doing here"

"I can't have others fight for me" Hinata said spinning her broom and having it rest on her back "not even you captain kun"

"your going to join my crew awesome well then Hinata Sakura Zaiho let's kick his ass"

"Hehahehahe don't make me laugh none of you will pierce my iron body technique"

"maybe not alone but together we can" Sakura and Zaiho ran forward hitting Mizuki with punch after punch Hintat flew up on her broom "Terra Pillum Gemini" she called hitting him with two earth spears

"Go captain" Naruto nodded and cracked his knuckles sending a fire storm down onto the earth spears "Big bang finale" he called Mizuki exploded when the smoke cleared a charred Mizuki was uncouncious on the ground

"Ha ha we won we won we won" Naruto cheered "in your face" before he fell uncouncious too

.

.

Naruto groaned when he woke up he was looking at a black jolly roger a smiling skull with two crossed torches underneath "Sakura Zaiho Captain Kun's awake"

"Hinata" Naruto asked standing up before he groaned and grabbed his chest "ow where am I" Zaiho walked over and made him lay down "we're back on the ship Hinata did a real good job with the new flag right"

"Yeah it's amazing" Naruto said smiling at the witch Hinata blushed "it's just a basic enchantment I do the same things to my clothes all the time"

Sakura standing at the helm smiled "you've got a good eye for crew mates Naruto not only can she cook she kept Zaiho from raiding the fridge again"

"Hinata I'm hungry make me some food please" Zaiho begged but Hinata wasn't affected "a growing girl can't keep stuffing her face it'll make her sick"

"you said that an hour ago" Zaiho whined "and I'll keep saying it till dinner we have to feed four people probably more soon right Captain Kun"

Naruto nodded "yeah no king of the pirates would ever only have four crew mates I need at least nine but probably more now let's set sail to the next island"

"aye aye captain" the female members of the Firewill pirates said

.

.

a bandaged and burned Mizuki stormed into his office and grabbed the den den mushi off his desk that had headquarters painted on it's shell "This is Vice Admiral Ebisu at marine headquarters what seems to be the problem"

"this is commodore Mizuki at Hook IslandI've been attacked by a group of pirates my base is in shambles and there have been casualties" **Mizukis ego** "I need a bounty issued for the fire will pirates"

"under stood commodore I'll need names and the correct ammount" Mizuki listed them Sakura and Zaiho getting five thousand beri bounties with Hinata getting a fifteen thousand with a capture alive notice and Naruto twenty thousand with dead or alive

"Bounties have been listed wanted posters will be going out within the week"

"why will it take so long" Mizuki roared

"Because Uchiha Itachi has become a schichibukai it will take time to update the system and to freeze the one hundred bounties of his crew mates including the 130,000,000 bounty on shark skin kisame and the 340,000,000 on Uchiha himself"

Mizuki nodded though he wasn't happy about it but the Firewill pirates would regret the day they met Mizuki he'd make sure of it

.

.

and this is the chapter now let's look at Narutos crew on last time

Naruto Uzumaki (captain) devil fruit: flint flint fruit

Hinata Hyuga (cook) witch

Sakura Haruno (Navigator) devil fruit: cat cat fruit leopard model

Monkey D Zaiho (first mate) no devil fruit (yet)

remember this is a challenge you can use these two chapters or make up your own PM me if interested JA NE


	3. Chapter 3

I got bored so I'm adding something for the admirals hope you all enjoy

Warning for fans of Hiruzen Sarutobi he's going to be a bad ass if your fans of Hiruzen Sarutobi your really going to love this chapter

Sandaime Kaizouko

Admiral Interlude

.

.

Deep beneath the sea's of the grand line a ship unlike any before was sailing through the water the ship was the size of not one but two blue whales and was as big as one with Alabaster (the color not the country) steel and a dark grey under belly the ship was propelled by hundreds of small engines on it's under side painted on either side of the ship in equally big words was

 **NAVY**

this was marine head quarters after the Nidaime Kaizouko Monkey D Luffy and his allies had razed the second headquarters built and run by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki to the ground

but enough history your here for the admirals and here they are

"Kukukuku I hope we're not late Kabuto" one of the admirals said he was tall and thin with skin the color of milk with purple markings around his golden animal like eyes his black hair covered the shoulders of his marine coat which he wore like a cape over a white lab coat purple dress shirt black pants and purple dress shoes

"I highly doubt it sir" a silver haired man said pushing up his glasses

 **Admiral** **Dokuhebi**

 **Orochimaru**

 **Vice Admiral**

 **Kabuto D Yakushi**

"You insufferable pigs" a woman shouted before a large bang could be heard the floor rumbled under Orochimaru and Kabuto's feet "It seems the others have arrived before us Admiral"

"Kukukuk so they have Kabuto" Orochimaru and Kabuto stepped into a confrence room where a white haired man was bleeding on the floor he had white hair and marks under his eyes that could be mistaken for blood wearing a marine coat over a kimono shirt black pants and belt with kabuki sandals on his feet

the man next to him had orange hair and brown eyes wearing a black high collared cloak with a sword stapped to his back

 **Admiral Sukegama**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Vice Admiral**

 **Yahiko No Ame**

"Man you still hit like a champ don't you Tsunade" Jiraiya said in a daze "it could be worse sensei" Yahiko said helping his master to his feet "Admiral Guranamekuji could have used her devil fruit powers"

a woman sitting at the table looked up "don't tempt me brat or I might next time" she had long blonde hair pulled into two pony tails wearing a green coat with the kanji for justice instead of the marine one the others wore under her coat was a black shirt struggling to contain her very large breasts gray pants and gladiator sandals on her forehead was a mark shaped like a diamond

next to her a younger and less endowed black haired woman was sitting wearing a kimono with grey stockings and brown shoes

 **Admiral Guranamekuji**

 **Tsunade Newgate**

 **Vice Admiral**

 **Shizune Kato**

"It seems you haven't changed much Tsunade" Orochimaru said sitting down at the table Kabuto stood behind him "Orochimaru you've gotten paler you need to get out more and not be so picky with who you want to fight"

"Oh and you and your 'gambling' would be a better option" Orochimaru snarked a vein showed in Tsunades head but she didn't react otherwise "I don't see when there is more then one problem crew in whatever area I'm in"

"But with your powers Admiral you could simply destroy both crews instead you tend to let one live if you see something in them"

Tsundae rolled her eyes "maybe they remind me of Nawaki or it's the pirate blood in my veins it's not important plus I don't have to explain myself to you four eyes"

Jiraiya got up and sat down "Yeah I wouldn't exactly be wanting to dish out with the devil fruit powers if I were Tsunade not since the reverse mountain incident anyways"

"bring that up again pervert" Tsunade warned her hand coated in white energy "and you'll see why this power was so feared in the old days"

"Oh it fits you perfectly just like my devil fruit" Jiraiya said breifly turning invisible appearing behind Tsunade the female admiral lashed out but Jiraiya was gone and back in his seat "sometimes I wonder if your simply suicidal flaunting the suke suke fruit so carelessly in front of Tsunade" Orochimaru stated

"Maybe but at least I don't get bored so easily except for now where is sensei"

"I'm right here Jiraiya" in through the door came three people the first dressed like marines one had silver hair and one eye covered the other brown hair and a scar on his face the one between them looked like something out of an action movie

he was old easilly in his sixties but his entire body was made of refined muscle like steel his torso was bare save for the marine coat draped across his shoulders black pants and steel toe boots

tatooed across his abdomen was five kanji in a circle fire at the top followed clockwise by wind lightning earth and water grey hair stuck out of his white officers cap and he had a pointed beard using a bo staff as a cane

"My old students all grown up" Sarutobi snapped his finger and a base ball sized fire ball flew splitting into three exploding in front of the admirals faces "and no longer interested in my party tricks"

 **Fleet Admiral**

 **'The Professor'**

 **Hiruzen D Sarutobi**

"so that was the fleet admirals Mera Keijo" the brown haired marine said "to creat such a potent fire with out a devil fruit"

"you haven't seen anything from the admiral yet Iruka" the grey haired man said Sarutobi sat down

"now then to buisness" Saruobi said before a fish man burst in "Fleet Admiral Sarutobi I've come for your head" he said drawing a sword he charged towards Sarutobi the man's hand moved faster than anyone could see gripping the sword with two fingers "earth flash" Sarutobi stated electrcity flowed through the sword frying the fishman Sarutobi then lashed out hitting him with a hammer fist with arament haki sending the fish man flying into the wall

"As curious as I am to how you got in here I can assure you you will not get out" Sarutobi said placing his feet shoulder width apart "Gyojishiki" he said in a calm voice the fish man tried to get up but Sarutobi pinned him with his foot

'what's with his foot it feels like a boulder is standing on top of me'

"Fortress Buster" Sarutobi stated pushing his feet forward for a minute nothing happened then the fishman began to convulse his body being hit by millions of tons of pressure before he died

"this is or was Sea Raider Gill a pirate from the new world wanted for 200,000,000 beri's make sure to update the wanted list Kakashi"

"yes sir"

"Amazing to combine the ultimate technique of Rokushiki with the power of Gyojin Karate" Kabuto stated in awe "no wonder he's the fleet admiral"

"So Yagura has a new ally I take it" Jiraiya said looking at the fish man "he tends to send the captains of his allies on suicide missions if they try to challenge him"

"Indeed another eater of a legendary Zoan" Orochimaru said his hand being covered in scales before returning to normal

"Now I've called you all for a particular reason" Sarutobi said tapping his hand against the table a picture of Kushina appeared "as you know Kushina Senju the kitsune queen vanished seventeen years ago but last month one of our scouts spotted her in the new world with her husband" a picture of Hashirama appeared next to Kushina

"around the same time" a picture of Naruto appeared "you called us here for a gaki sensei" Tsunade asked

"this gaki" Kakashi said "appeared in the north blue last week taking out commodore Mizuki and his base of operations Mizuki along with the bounty hunter Kurotsuchi and the Captain Asuma is one of the strongest men in the north blue so this along with the fact that days after he appears the Kitsune queen appears after decades of being in hiding"

"She had a son" Orochimaru said seeing where Kakashi was going "now that is interesting" Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded "I agree the kid of a Yonko is on his own"

"along with the Kaizouhime" Sarutobi said a picture of Zaiho appeared in place of Kushina and Hashirama along with the rest of the Firewill pirates "rumors of a child of Monkey D Luffy and Cat Burglar Nami his wife have been circulating for decades before his death but were never confirmed as the many thought the straw hats were too active to raise a family"

"tell that to our grandparents sensei" Tsunade said "Marco the phoenix" she then pointed to Orochimaru "and hawk eye mihawk respectivley"

"through a blood test we've confirmed her parents to be the people in question and her bounty has been increased to 60,000 beris" Iruka said "Naruto on the other hand is unconfirmed as we have neither the kitsune queens or his blood in our database so his bounty will remain as is for now"

"Tsunade Orochimaru if you encounter him attempt diplomacy first besides his 'attack' on this marine base there were no casualties do not engage unless he attacks first"

"right sensei"

"Jiraiya I'll need you to go to the new world either you or your network needs to get a hold of Kushina's blood for a maternity test"

"got it sensei" Jiraiya said "anything else or should I go I have reserch to do"

"unfortuently yes we must discuss the shichibukai"

"what about them" Orochimaru wondered not particularly caring about the warlords it's not like he could fight them his opponents didn't last long

the seven warlords pictures appeared in order of highest to lowest bounty

 **Itachi Uchiha 340,000,000**

 **Devil Banker Kakuzu 327,000,000**

 **Red commander Sasori 290,000,000**

 **Grim Reaper Hidan 250,000,000**

 **Subaku No Gaara 249,000,000**

 **Kage No Shikaku 230,000,000**

 **Hachitoryu Killer B 137,000,000**

"I believe that the top four Itachi Kakuzu Hidan and Sasori are connected through one organization"

"Are you sure sir" Yahiko said "I've encountered Kakuzu before he has little faith in cooperation or teamwork"

"I do the four have been seen by our agents speaking to this man" a man appeared half black and half white "the worst thing is he's letting us see him I can tell"

"What do you think this organization is planning"

"I don't know yet but in time we will find out for now dismissed"

"Yes Sir" they all said

.

.

Naruto was still moping on the new figure head Hinata had made with her magic of a red toad with a pipe in his mouth when Hinata had asked why such an 'intersting' figure head Naruto said because it would be awesome

"Oh come on Naruto it's not that big a deal" Sakura ordered

"Her bounty is bigger then mine" Naruto said "but your listed as the captain though"

"she's the daughter of the Nidaime"

"in my defense I didn't tell anyone that" Zaiho said running from Hinata's broom with her arms full of food cursing about mean witches

"Ok that's important and you should have told us" Sakura said aiming the last part at Zaiho

"Look Naruto all you and me have to do is bust someones head whose supposed to be a big shot in the North Blue your bounty is sure to triple after that"

Naruto cheered up looking at the leopard human "that totally makes sense but who do we fight"

"Well I've heard stories of a bounty hunter named Kurotsuchi he's supposed to be powerful"

"Well then we'll fight him"

"But Captain Kun they call him ruthless the Nidaime Akainu" Hinata warned

"The magma guy Zaiho's dad fought"

"smashed his head in like a grape in gear 10" Zaiho said everyone looekd at her what the heck was gear 10 "oh right that wasn't told in the newspapers" Zaiho chuckled before running to the kitchen

"Zaiho get out of there" Hinata said runnign after her

"so the Nidaime Akainu you up to it Sakura Chan" Sakura nodded punching her fist into her palm "of course I am

"then set course for Kurotsuchi and his ass cause we're going to kick it"

"Aye Aye Captain" Sakura said

.

.

and here's the chapter end bye bye ps Kurotsuchi is a girl anyone who finds out though . . . well there's a reason she's called the Nidaime Akainu


	4. Chapter 4

congratulations for you Sandaime Kaizouoko fans I've decided to make this into a full on story but if you still want to take this challenge then go ahead

Sandaime Kaizouko

.

.

"Gah" a man said falling down before a brunnete teenager with pink eyes she wore a red shirt with a brown belt over her shoulder "Grr you damn witch" a man with a black mohawk wearing a white shirt with black stripes matching pants and boots shouted drawing a cutlass "I'm going to show you the amazing power of zebra's"

"Yeah I highly doubt that" the girl said looking at her nails "damn I got some blood under my nails it'll take forever to clean"

"You damned devil I'll kill you" the man shouted kicking the ground and propelling himself through the air when he landed he had cut the girl in half "Ha that's what you get for messing with Brad Ze and his herd pirates" he said to the girls chest but it began acting weird copses's don't bubble and shake and they don't turn into molten rock

the girls legs stood kneeled the lava crawled towards her legs climbing up them and began take the shape of the girls body "thanks for that my backs been sore for weeks"

"You ate a devil fruit" Brad said holding his sword in front of him "well aren't you a smart little horsey I ate the magma magma fruit and became a magma human"

Brad stepped back afraid "your the Nidaime Akainu" the girl nodded and kicked him in the face with a magma foot she then grabbed his sword "hate to break it to you but my client is only interested in the sword so" her hand turned into magma and she used it to karate chop Brad Ze's neck the magma burned through leaving a charred indent in his dead neck

"So much for the power of the Zebra" she said walking off with her prize

.

.

on a small island in the North Blue stood a little bar it wasn't new but it wasn't broken it was just right Kurotsuchi walked in and behind the bar was a jovial fat man cleaning a beer mug "Oh Kurotsuchi how was the hunt"

"Good I suppose" Kurotsuchi said sitting down at the bar "my usual order Akatsuchi"

"Oh sure sure so how big of a bounty did this one have" Akatsuchi asked while preparing her drink "he didn't some other pirate paid me to kill em and take his sword I'll admit the sword was pretty high quality cut through me like I was butter"

"You know I think I heard of a devil fruit that's pretty close another Lugia type"

"you mean Logia type Akatsuchi" Kurotsuchi corrected

"Oh sure sure from what I heard it lets you turn into candy syrup some big pirate captain ate it back in the old days" Akatsuchi said handing Kurotsuchi her drink

"Whatever happened to him" Kurotsuchi asked getting to the point if you didn't with Akatsuchi and his stories they dragged on forever "Oh he fought the Nidaime didn't last very long if I'm remembering it right

"Of course he didn't he was the Nidaime for a reason" Kurotsuchi said taking a sip of her rum "oh yeah that's good stuff so any new pirate stories"

Akatsutchi dropped the glass he was cleaning "oh I forgot to tell you" he rushed around before he pulled out a newspaper "this happened while you were gone some new pirates attacked the marine base on Hook Island"

"the one with Mizuki the Beast" Akatsuchi nodded and Kurotsuchi whistled "Damn that's impressive" Kurotsuchi skimmed the article the crew was small two girls had five thousand beri's each and a guy had a twenty thousand bounty but it was Zaiho's that really got her attention

"Monkey D Zaiho 40,000 Beri bounty" Kurotsuchi said "do you think she's related to the Nidaime like his kid or something"

"Possibly but everyone in that family has the D initial and they were all dangerous" Akatsuchi said "this is too big a chance to pass up the articles a week old so from Hook Island they'll probably go to the Iwa Straits I can beat em there if I hurry" Kurotsuchi said standing up and throwing down some beri's

"put it on my tab if it isn't enough Akatsuchi I've got a Monkey to hunt" Kurotsuchi said before running out of the bar towards her ship

"Ja Ne Kutotsuchi come back soon" Akatsuchi waved before he went back to work "nice girl"

.

.

"Land Ho" Zaiho called from her position on the rigging Naruto saw to the big island surrounded by mountains on three sides "the Iwa straits my dad told me about them they're the best place in the world to get a log pose"

"Something we'll need before we even think of going into the grand line" Sakura said from her place at the helm "So captain do we make for land"

"Yep let's get a log pose and do some exploring I love the ship but we can't stay on it all the time"

"yeah let's go exploring"

Hinata agreed "well I should stock up on food while we're here"

Naruto nodded "Sakura head for the Iwa straits"

.

.

The main town in the Iwa straits was alot like something out of a western movie but supersized to the size of chicago on the roof of one of the buildings Kurotsuchi was looking through a spy glass seeing the ship she wanted to see pull into the docks

"It's about time you got here Monkey D Zaiho" Kurotsuchi said leaping away to get closer to her target

.

.

Naruto and Hinata were together somehow he had been roped into helping her with the shopping "Sakura and Zaiho are by themselves that won't end well" Naruto said picking up a fish that Hinata had just bought everyone was looking at him "what"

"That's an elephant carp how are you lifting it" Naruto looked it was a big grey fish but "this things not as big as an elephant"

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" the people yelled at him Naruto waved them off and kept going with Hinata who was still laughing about it "it's not funny"

"you have to admit Captain Kun that it is a little bit funny" Naruto thought about it and he laughed "your right it is funny so anything else you need to get"

"Lets see fruit vegtables fish oh yes there is one more thing we must get"

"Is it ramen please tell me it's ramen Hinata show mercy on your captain and say that it's the food of the gods" Hinata laughed at Naruto's ramen filled pleas "alright two things we need to get"

Naruto kept on going not aware someone was behind them until he threw his sword the blade flew through the air spinning so it flew into a building right in front of Naruto and Hinata Naruto turned "hey what the heck is your problem" he shouted "you could have hit Hinata"

"Naruto Uzumaki bounty twenty thousand beris" the man said he had brown hair slit pupil eyes with bandages wrapped around his face wearing a brown cloak he held out his hand the sword shook before it pried it self out of the wall and into his hand

"My name is Momochi Zabuza of the Bloody mist mercenary guild that should explain my buisness with you"

Naruto got into a fighting stance "yeah I get it" Naruto ran towards Zabuza "let's light it up"

.

.

"Blue demon/Red golem" magma and ice clashed Kurotsuchi glared at the feminie looking boy in the blue cloak "damn you bloody mist bastards this is my target"

"No the fire will pirates belong to Father Zabuza" he said ice condesed in his hand becoming a katana "now move or I'll crush you like an ant Akainu"

"Oh you think your little Ice Ice fruit powers will beat me"

"I don't think I know"

while this debate was going on Sakura and Zaiho looked confused "hey Sakura" Zaiho whispered "do we fight or run"

"Two logia types Naruto could beat one of them with his powers but the other one is the Nidaime Akainu"

"but you wanted to fight her him uh what gender are they"

"which one"

"Both I mean one looks like a guy but talks like a grouchy girl and the other one looks like a girl but sort of acts like a boy"

"Yeah I've got no idea let's let these two kill each other and we find Naruto" Sakura and Zaiho stepped back only to be stopped by a wall of ice "you two aren't going anywhere"

"for once I agree with the ice bastard" Kurotsuchi said

Sakura turned into her man beast form "I suppose we're going to fight"

"Oh you wanted to anyways"

Sakura growled "good point"

.

.

and here is where the chapter ends hope to see you all soon Ja Ne


	5. Chapter 5

So Sakura and Zaiho are fighting TWO LOGIA'S and I get no reviews zip nadda bananna farts why'd I write that I don't know

I'll just write Naruto Vs Zabuza enjoy

Sandaime Kaizouko

.

.

"Bloody who" Naruto asked before Zabuza charged at him swinging his sword Naruto with his devil fruit powers didn't have to worry about swords because they just slid off his body but this one left a giant slash on his stomach and sent him flying crashing into a building

"Captain Kun" Hinata said in concern running over to Naruto the captain of the Firewill pirates pushed himself up "owww" Naruto said "how the hell'd that hurt me"

"my blade Kubikiribocho is primarily made of sea stone it's emits a special aura that negates devil fruit powers" Zabuza let go of the handle and the sword floated in the air Zabuza moved his fingers and the blade began spinning turing into a floating buzzsaw besides him "Now die Uzumaki Iron Pinwheel" with a wave of his hand the blade flew forward towards Naruto

Hinata leapt between him and Kubikiribocho "Clipeo" the ground rose up and molded it self into a bronze shield which Kubikiribocho collided sparks flew but the shield remained strong and the sword lost momentum Zabuza pulled it back holding it in his hand "that's a strong shield I'll have to get rid of her before I can beat you huh Uzumaki"

"Like hell you will" Naruto said snapping his fingers "fire works" he called launching two fire balls Zabuza leapt back dodging the first one before he cut the second on in half "give it up I've turned in bounties twice as high as yours brat"

"Then it's going to suck when I kick your ass" Naruto said leaping up "big bang finale" he shouted "Paper Art" Zabuza called dodging Naruto's strongest attack "the heck was that" Naruto asked before Zabuza back handed him with the flat of Kubikiribocho and sent him flying Naruto's blood on the blade was absorbed into the sword and the damage Hinata's shield cause was repaired

"another part of my sword is a material that takes the iron found in blood to repair itself" Zabuza hefted the blade across his shoulders before he charged "now let's finish this"

Hinata held up a hand "Terra Pillum" she called an earth spear rose up Hinata gripped it tightly using it like a broom Hinata flew forward pulling it up she swing clashing with Zabuza Hinata and Zabuza clashed "last I checked you had a bounty of five thousand"

"Hai carve this name into your soul I am Black Mage Hinata member of the Firewill pirates and I won't let you hurt my captain" Hinata created another Terra Pillum and thrusted it towards Zabuza's stomach he broke off the clash and leapt back Hinata threw the sword "moon walk" Zabuza called leaping into the air like a rocket taking off

the pillum continued flying bringing down the wall of the building in it's path "she pulled that up from the ground how the heck is it so strong some kind of devil fruit power or is it Haki"

Naruto held up his arm and put his other arm at his shoulder "Sniper flame" Naruto whispered quickly sliding it against his arm a small stream of fast moving fire flew forward hitting Zabuza sending him crashing to the ground

"Hinata while he's down we'll go get Sakura and Zaiho"

"Hai Captain Kun" Hinata said running back to him before a piece of metal flew out of the smoke where Zabuza was hitting her in the back Hinata rolled across the ground "Hinata" Naruto said rushing over she was still breathing but she had a nasty wound on her head

"That girl Black Mage Hinata" Zabuza said pieces of metal floating around his left arm like some techno solar system dragging Kubikiribocho behind him "she's tough and your attack defeinetly didn't see that one coming would have killed Gozu and Meizu but me" Zabuza lifted up his sword "I'm a six powers master and I have the devil fruit of one of the most powerful pirates of the old generation on my side"

flying metal super strong and a drive for killing "Eustass Kid you have his devil fruit powers"

you could see the smirk under his bandages "Your smarter then you look kid Yep I ate his devil fruit the man who brought three super novas together and defeated Charlotte Linlin his power flows through me and I know" the metal stopped orbitting and stuck to Zabuza's hand like a magnet molding and fusing into a glove "how to use it SHAVE"

Zabuza called blurring out of sight appearing over the downed Hinata "Iron finger pistol" Naruto rushed up and blocked the attack with his hand sparks flew and Naruto took advantage "fire works" he caleld setting Zabuza's hand ablaze he shed the metal glove and it turned to molten sludge at his feet "your not going to hurt her you hear me Momochi"

"See if you can back that up Uzumaki" Zabuza lifted Kubikiribocho and got ready to swing Naruto got ready too "Zanbato Tempest Kick/Fireworks" they called launching their attacks

.

.

Sakura grabbed Zaiho and threw her into the air to dodge Kurotsuchi's magma bomb attack "grr why can't you two idiots go back to fighting each other"

"Are you kidding it's the daughter of the Nidaime we'll fight over her body but we'll work together while she's breathing"

Zaiho landed behind Haku and tried to punch him Haku dodged back "aw crap you know the six powers don't you"

Haku nodded lashing out with a kick that Zaiho blocked "I'm curious how you recognized them instantly" Zaiho grabbed hold of Haku's foot and pushed him back while he was off balance she charged hitting him with two crosses and an uppercut to the chin Zaiho grinned "my great grandpa was a master and my uncle personally taught me to recognize an a opponent's fighting style to counter act" Zaiho did a sweep kick towards his feet

"A six power master for example aim for the legs" Haku leapt up but Zaiho smiled her sweek kick was just a faint using her hands for support she kicked her leg up hitting Haku in the knees

Zaiho got up "He'll have to heal his legs before he can use the six powers"

Sakura whistled while she dodging Kurotsuchi when you saw Zaiho fight it was clear how much she really inherited from her parents Kurotsuchi was impressed too no wonder her bounty was so high she was knocking around a logia type like he was nothing

Haku got up ice slowly reforming the backs of his knee caps "well done but you forget my power" Haku put his hand on the ground "Demon mirror" Haku's hands turned blue before ice blanketed the ground Sakura leapt up when she saw the ice freeze a barrel Zaiho did the same Kurotsuchi's hands turned to magma and she held them out

"Yogankage" she called bringing her fists together she created a crescent wave of lava the ice and magma collided creating a wall of steam when it cleared the street was a minature punk hazard tundra on one side volcano on the other

Zaiho leapt down and she was sweaty now and panting Sakura was tired too but not to the same extent as Kurotsuchi "man if we don't come up with a way to beat these guys we're all washed Yatta I got it switch with me"

"What"

"switch opponents I'm all sweaty and sweat is mostly water" Sakura understood "ok but what about me"

"do what Naruto does make friction" Zaiho said charging at Kurotsuchi "oh sure make friction that will be so easy" Sakura said before she ran for Haku the pink haired leopard threw up her hands and brought them down breaking apart the ice but Haku had vanished into it before he died Sakura looked around Haku rose out of the ice behind him

"finger pistol" he said Sakura used her tail to grab the offending limb and threw him over to the volcanic side "Ha who needs friction when you have a volcano" Sakura rushed forward leaping into the air "cherry blossom meteor" she called "Iron Body" Haku said hardening his skin so it was strong as iron Sakura collided with him hitting him in the gut Haku ended up coughing blood before he was thrown back into a wall

Sakura growled and kept running towards Haku Haku got up and turned his legs into icy spider legs "Octopus shave" Haku blurred away moving so fast the ground was cut up Haku appeared behind Sakura "spider leg finger pistol" hitting sakura in the shoulder

Zaiho was grappling with Kurotsuchi looked over "Sakura" she called trying to get over and help her freind but Kurotsuchi threw her back "your not going anywhere"

"And neither are you Haku stood up on four legs the other four fused together to make a pointed ice burg before Haku could bring it down on his opponents neck he heard beeping Haku reached into his cloak and pulled out a transponder snail

"Hello" Haku said

"Haku San you are to end your current assingment" a stern voice said on the other end "why Ao senpai"

"the client offered an inappropiate form of payment"

.

.

"Inappropiate huh I thought it was a you kill my enemy I kill yours kind of deal" Zabuza said being on the transponder snail too "it wasn't the little fool offered women"

Zabuza chuckled "I bet Commander wasn't appreciative of that"

"Mei Sama melted him"

Zabuza laughed "yeah that's Mei for you alright Haku and I'll back off"

"Good we expect to see you at base within the week"

"Yeah Ao I got it" Zabuza said hanging up "well brat I'll leave you now oh here" Zabuza reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword it was long and needle shaped with wire wrapped around it he threw it "give it to your mage girl see what she can do with a real weapon" Zabuza said vanishing from view

Naruto was exhausted but he had to get off the street and this island before the navy showed up he picked up Hinata bridal style grabbing the sword he nearly left it but if it was strong as Kubikiribocho it was something to keep

.

.

And here is the chapter tell me what you think also what pairing to go with Hinata Zaiho Sakura maybe someone else or all three of them tell me what you think until next time 61394's out peace


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Adjuster for giving your opinion on the pairing if someone wants something else your welcome to tell me in a review if not well it's not my problem

now enjoy another chapter of Sandaime Kaizouko

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

the sound of blades clashing sounded through out the nameless ship they really needed to figure out a name already of the Firewill pirates Naruto walked out of his cabin Zaiho looked over from the helm "morning Naruto" the daughter of the Nidaime was currently wearing a black tank top with red stripes around her stomach capris pants and gladiator sandals

"Morning" Naruto said after a moment Zaiho looked amazing and it was hard for him to stay focused the clashing blade sound brought him out of it looking on the deck he saw Sakura and Hinata sparring Sakura had shifted her arms into their hybrid form and was using her claws like swords while Hinata was using the sword Zabuza had given her the two broke apart panting

"How long have those two been going at it" Naruto asked "all night" Zaiho replied "Hinata's a lot nicer about it but she doesn't like losing as much as Sakura does" Hinata and Sakura charged at each other again Sakura broke through Hinata's guard and punched her with an uppercut sending her sliding across the deck Naruto winced and hoped his cook was alright Hinata smiled and lifted her self back up

"That was well done Sakura san" Hinata complimented Sakura's arms shrunk until they were human again "so were you your a natural with that sword what's it called again"

"Nuibari" Hinata said holding her blade up in the morning light the swords name shined brightly on the blade

"Sewing needle I wonder why such a nice sword has such a dorky name"

"I think the name fits" Hinata said breifly looking towards Naruto "now since the whole crew is awake I'll prepare breakfast thank you for training with me Sakura" the pink haired girl scoffed "please without you I'd of just been on look out all night the training kept me awake"

breakfast for the Firewill pirates was some fresh braked bread and jam but Hinata had cooked something special for the captain "RAAAAAMEEEEEENNNNNN WHOOOOOHHHHOOOOOO" Naruto shouted in bliss before digging in to the bowl in front of him "Hinata this is magical"

Hinata laughed "well I should hope so"

"Forget the ramen Naruto try the bread Hinata one day your going to make someone _very_ happy" Sakura said using one of her claws to spread jam on her piece of bread

"Oh I wish I had dad's devil fruit then I could eat more of Hinata's food" Zaiho said eating like her father before her

"I hope we never find that devil fruit you'd eat us out house and home" Sakura said before going back to her food Hinata smiled giving herself a piece of bread enjoying the sun and the salty sea air

"Coo coo" A newsbird called flying over the ship it dropped a newspaper into Narutos ramen splashing it all over the table and him "My ramen" Naruto said sadly a tear fell down his right cheek before he slammed his hands onto the the table "you'll pay for that you turkey" Naruto shouted and got ready to hit it with a fireworks but Sakura stopped him

"chill Hinata can make more" Sakura and Zaiho opened the paper "hey cool our bounties went up" that got Naruto's attention away from avenging his ramen "let me see let me see" Naruto opened the article told how the Firewill pirates tore up a town in the Iwa Straits "wait a minute this thing doesn't mention Zabuza at all he did most of it"

"Or Haku or Kurotsuchi" Sakura said "you'd think fighting two logia's would be front page news"

"deal with it later let's see the bounties let's see the Firewill pirates are among the most cutthroat of pirates some claim them to be the second coming of Itachi Uchiha as such the newest bounties from Marine Headquarters are Devil Claw Sakura Haruno 6,500 Beri's"

Sakura cheered her bounty went up

"Black Mage Hinata 7,000 Beri's" Hinata smiled a small smile "Naruto Firestorm Uzumaki 34,000 Beris whoohooo" Naruto shouted sending fire balls into the side "my bounty went up" Zaiho looked at the end of the article and gulped she showed it to Hinata and Sakura and they looked nervous too so nervous they did rock paper scissors over it

"Damn it" Sakura cursed walking over with the newspaper "Naruto finish the article" Naruto looked at got depressed "while their first mate is powerful his power is dwarfed by his captain Kaizouhime Monkey D Zaiho who defeated a Six Power user with a single blow has rightfully earned the bounty of 68,000 Beri any who spot a member of this pirate crew or their ship should contact navy headquarters at once"

"yeah I knocked Haku around but come on one blow who would believe such crap" Zaiho said

Naruto was moping on the figure head again "Captain Zaiho" he said sadly meanwhile Sakura and Zaiho were watching Naruto "he's really depressed" Sakura said looking at Naruto "go cheer him up"

"why me" Zaiho asked "because I'm not good at touchy feely crap and you are so go make him feel better" Sakura said pushing Zaiho over to Naruto knocking them both overboard "oh crap"

"You know we can fix your problem" Zaiho said cuddled next to Naruto under a towel "hhhhhhhowwwwww" Naruto asked shivering water in the north blue was really really cold

"We just gotta do someting so big that just screams I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm the freakin captain of the Firewill pirates"

"who else could come up with a name like that" Sakura said dryly ignoring the glare from Hinata she _already_ apoligized for knocking their captain overboard what else could Hinata want

"you know I will thanks Zaiho Chan" Zaiho blushed and nodded "anything to help the captain"

"the captain eh" before a gun being cocked could be heard kneeling above the rigging was a figure clad in a black mask and cape that covered up the persons gender in the persons hand was a six shooter

"what is it with the androgynous enemies" Sakura said changing into her man beast form the thief pulled out a second six shooter and aimed it at Sakura "lets see who kills who first shall we Devil Claw Sakura"

Naruto stood up "theres no way you could kill any of my crew with revolvers at this range" the thief smirked and fired a bullet grazed Narutos ear "that was a warning shot the next one" the thief lowered the gun slightly "through your heart"

"what do you want" Zaiho demanded "the bane of your mother Monkey D Zaiho"

"Dad's snoring" "exac what NO your money give me your money and I won't fill your captain with bullet holes"

"Here" Hinata said throwing up an enevelope "that's all of it now leave" the thief shook it "what a measly five hundred Beri's your supposed to be as dangerous as Itachi Uchiha bah whatever" the thief leapt down onto a jet ski "later" the thief called speeding out over the sea

"Sakura set a course for pay back we're getting what that thief stole from us and kicking his ass into the East Blue" Sakura nodded "with pleasure"

"that money we stole from Mizuki it wouldn't be hard to replace" Zaiho pointed out

"it's the principal of the thing no way is a thief going to get away with stealing from us so lets go"

"Hinata can you loose the sails" Sakura asked looking around there was no sign of their witch crewmate "Hinata hey anyone see Hinata"

.

.

the thief landed on the beach of an island stepping off the thief met up with a girl with brown hair in buns iron grey eyes wearing a baggy white shirt with blue jeans and a rope belt "what are you doing" the thief demanded "what if someone see's you like this"

"they won't I came to get you your parents are looking for you"

"alright I'm here" the thief tossed the girl the enevelope "it's not much but put it with the rest" the girl nodded "and for gods sake Martin do it as you" the girl nodded before clapping his hands together where there once was a brunnete white girl was a five foot three black guy with amber colored eyes and matching hair

"whatever you say miss Tenten whatever you say" he said before running off the thief rolled her eyes before pulling off her mask showing she was the girl the other guy was had looked like when this all began

unknown to both of them Hinata was flying over the beach on her broom "so the theifs name is Tenten good to know" Hinata's eyes then glowed and she felt a pain in her temple "it couldn't be here"

Hinata flew down and landed on the beach "there's another witch here I have to find her" Hinata was about to head onto the island when Tenten put a gun to the back of her head "don't move a muscle

.

.

and here is where the chapter ends last chance to say what you want to see as a pairing so give me reviews and all that good stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Hey I left Hinata with a gun at the back of her head and I didn't even get a review not one stinkin review I hope to get one here oh and if any are curious I've decided on the pairing now without anything else to say let's get on with Sandaime Kaizouko

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

"Don't move don't even breathe" Tenten warned cocking the hammer back "or I'll paint this beach red" Hinata nodded "very well I won't move"

"How did you follow me" Tenten asked "I'm a witch I flew here on my broom"

"Your kidding right" Tenten said "there's no such thing as witches" Hinata smiled as her broom flew into Tenten's side knocking her away from Hinata and sending her flying "then you weren't just hit by my broom" Hinata held out her hand and her broom flew into it

"Now then tell me who else is here on this island" Hinata demanded to the rising Tenten "the heck are you talking about there's no one here who'd get a pirates attention"

"I can feel it there's another witch here who lives on this island"

"my home town is up that hill over there it has a few hundred people including my family but there is no witch" Tenten said "and witches aren't real you just ate some devil fruit or something" Tenten held up her guns again aimed at Hinata

"you believe I ate a devil fruit over me being a witch" Hinata said "small minded people are ridiculous"

"I am not small minded" Tenten defended Hinata was about to respond when a black blue collided with her and sent her flying into the ground creating a cloud of sand Tenten smiled and holstered her guns "I'm just stalling" she said before looking towards the sand cloud

"What kept you Martin" Martin walked out of the cloud dusting off his hands "apoligies for keeping you waiting miss"

Tenten laughed "come on you goof ball let's get back before _mother_ knows your gone"

"your grandfather is here as well miss" Tenten cursed under her breath "how bad is it"

"he and your father were already arguing when I snuck away" Tenten sighed "let's hurry before something bad happens"

.

.

Tenten walked beside Martin dressed in a yellow sundress with a pink sash wrapped around her waist and yellow sandals she _hated_ dresses but she couldn't exactly be seen how she would prefer to be seen

"You are being ridiculous once again Keihatsu" Tenten heard the familiar roar of her grandfather Tenten winced and looked to Martin "your right it is bad you'd better get back to work" Martin nodded "very well miss"

"Stop calling me that" Tenten joked pushing on him Martin laughed breifly before leaving her to walk towards her arguing family

Tenten eventually found them in the ballroom of her house by the way she's rich servants bustling about arranging lights and cleaning up preparing a great ammount of food

"Tenten should be allowed to decide for her self" her grandfather said "she's a Viexsang she knows what is expected of her father"

"Oh once again you parade your false name ashamed that your birthname means monkey jump are you"

"it's my life and she is my daughter as her father I'll decide what's best for her"

Tenten walked in and saw her father Keihatsu a dark haired man with her eyes in a three piece suit and of course her grandfather Hiruzen D Sarutobi wearing a cotton shirt and pants sitting down holding a cup of ice tea

"What's all the yelling about in here" Tenten asked Hiruzen smiled at her "Tenten come give your old grandfather a hug"

"you could always come over here Admiral" she said with a laugh Hiruzen laughed too "so cruel my grandaughter is making an old man stand up" he said walking over and giving her a bear hug "oh when have you ever been old" Tenten teased hugging him back

"Ah Tenten it's good your here" Keihatsu said "go get fitted for your gown"

Tenten raised an eyebrow "what gown"

"your ballgown of course it's a little late I know but we have so much to do before tonight"

"And as I told you Keihatsu this is a bad idea and you shouldn't do it"

"Oh and what would you have her do father become a marine and risk her life for so called _**Justice**_ " Keihatsu laughed "what other nonsense especially when she has duties here"

"while it would make my heart soar to have Tenten join the marines if she does not wish to it is her choice"

"Excuse me but can we go back to what's happening tonight"

Keihatsu grinned "the most wonderful thing my dear your engagment party"

Tenten felt like she was choking "en en engagment but I'm not engaged" she said in shock "well not yet of course but you will be by tonight after a grand ball"

Tenten opened her mouth but then closed it arguing with her father was pointless Tenten closed her eyes and smiled a fake smile "of course father I'll go get fitted"

"That's my daughter now go go and hurry your guests will be arriving soon" Tenten smiled and nodded before leaving the room "you were saying something father"

"No my breath is wasted on you I'll be going" Sarutobi said standing up "no don't you wish to stay for your grandaughters engagment party"

Sarutobi laughed a hollow laugh "I'd rather stay on dry land then do such a despicable thing" he said putting his glass down "thank you for the tea it was delicious"

.

.

"oh my head" Hinata said crawling out of a crater "what hit me"

"By the looks of it miss I'd say a punch from a fifteen foot jump very high but survivable" Hinata turned to see Hiruzen "do you need a hand miss"

"yes thank you" Hinata said letting Hiruzen put her on her feet "my pleasure now what's a witch doing out here on this island"

Hinata raised an eye brow "oh don't worry I have no interest in immortality also eating your heart wouldn't give it to me" Hiruzen said sitting down

"it wouldn't"

"No see in the old generation there was a pirate by the name of Kaido he was confident because he had eaten a witches heart his wife's heart to be exact"

Hinata gasped "Kaido was very powerful with an even more powerful ability to become any animal he touched"

"What ever happened to Kaido" Hinata asked curiously

"Like many before and many after he fought the Nidaime Monkey D Luffy it was a difficult battle for both sides but Straw Hat Luffy was victorious" Hiruzen sighed "now you miss never answered my question"

"I'm sailing with my freinds earlier today a thief attacked and stole our money I flew after him" Hinata said "he had an acomplice"

"Who is the one who made that crater I imagine" Hiruzen guessed Hinata nodded Hiruzen stood up "well it was nice talking to you miss"

"you too oh wait I never got your name" Hinata said but Hiruzen was gone and no where on the beach "Huh where did he go"

"Hey Hinata" Naruto called from the ship Sakura steered the ship along side the beach Hinata smiled and Naruto leapt out "Captain Kun it's good to see you"

"Hey Hinata you left us alone" Zaiho whined "and you didn't make lunch"

Hinata giggled at Zaiho's antics "I'm sorry but I followed the thief" Naruto looked interested "oh yeah where is he I'll deck him"

"Her name is Tenten and she lives on the island but I don't know exactly where"

"Don't worry Hinata we'll figure it out"

.

.

Turns out it wasn't very hard to figure out what to do considering everyone was preparing for some kind of party "Whoa what's going on" Zaiho asked

"Oh you must be new the Viexsang family is throwing a masqureade ball" a townsperson explained

"And that's the reason to get all excited"

"you don't get it the Viexsang are the richest family in the North Blue and according to what the servants are saying the heiress Tenten is going to choose her fiance from the guests attending so alot of families are coming sending their sons to woo her"

"Isn't there a fairy tale like this somewhere" Sakura asked "Did you say Tenten"

"Oh yeah miss Tenten such a nice girl always with a smile on her face"

"Thank you sir" Naruto told them "so Tenten was this thief right Hinata"

"Hai she had an acomplice with her a man named Martin who took our money to some hideout"

Naruto thought about and came up with an idea "Hinata you and Sakura go together and find this Martin guy while Zaiho and I will go to this Tenten chick I want to pay her back for shooting me"

"Ohh so you and Zaiho alone" Sakura said with a teasing grin Hinata nodded "beneath the moonlight so romantic Captain Kun"

Naruto and Zaiho blushed redder then his mothers eyes "I eh uh"

"What he said" Zaiho said

Sakura laughed and Hinata giggled "actually Captain Kun could Sakura search for Martin on her own" Hinata asked Naruto shrugged and asked why

"When I arrived here I felt the prescence of another witch I think it maybe a member of my family"

"the ones who were scattered when your island was attacked I get it go look and good luck" Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek "arigato captain kun" she said before running off Naruto and Sakura looked at each other "don't think I'm going to kiss you" Sakura said walking off "oh and Naruto Zaiho remember to use protection"

Naruto and Zaiho blushed while Sakura kept walking away laughing

.

.

after asking for directions from a person Naruto and Zaiho leapt onto the wall of the Viexsang mansion and the two members of the firewill pirates could only think one thing this place was

GI GAN TIC

the yard besides the sea side manor sprawled out for miles of forests and smaller buildings from Narutos position he could see at least a stable a hedge maze a blacksmith and what looked like a personal zoo and a shipyard and that wasn't even counting all the other dozen buildings "Holy cow this place looks like it belongs in Marejois not here in the North Blue"

"Yeah" Zaiho said impressed "how the heck are we going to find Tenten in all this this this stuff"

"Well she has a party tonight so she's probably getting ready for it in the house so let's start there" before Naruto and Zaiho could leap down a bullet broke the wall out from under them and sent them crashing to the ground

"ow that hurt"

Naruto looked up to see Tenten in a silk robe holding a smoking gun "I should have known you showed up after your other crewmate did"

"oh and I thought we were such good freinds since you shot at me"

"she did that twice now" Zaiho added standing up she smelled the air and got a sick look on her face "what's wrong with your back"

Tenten stepped back "nothing now get off my parents property"

"Don't you mean your property miss Viexsang" Naruto asked "and why'd you steal from us"

"No I don't now get out you really want that money back just steal something on the way out the lightbulbs are worth more then the little bit of Beri you had"

"Hey" Naruto shouted

Tenten covered his mouth "listen leave please"

"I heard gun fire near the wall move out" Tenten's eyes widened "the guards hurry and leave or else"

"or else what" Zaiho asked "GUARDS GUARDS OVER HERE HELP"

Naruto and Zaiho ran Tenten expertly hid her gun in her robe "miss Tenten are you alright" one of the guards asked "yes but there was a man he had a gun I I was so scared"

"It's alright miss we'll get you back inside" the guard said escorting her back in

Naruto watched and was mad "why that no good miserable little spoiled brat maybe we should just loot this place" Zaiho shook her head "I don't think we should"

"Why not she shot at us robbed us and sicced her guards on us"

"Look at the stripes on the back of her robe" Naruto looked there were some red stripes on the back of her robe that looked like a V "yeah so"

"Why is there so much blood on her back"

.

.

Tenten walked into a room "ah Tenten" a woman with dark grey hair and brown eyes said lounging on a couch in a white floor length dress "did you enjoy your fresh air"

Tenten nodded "yes mother" the woman sat up and pulled out a blood stained whip "good now then try not to move so much for the seamstress the make up artists will have enough work on their hands as is"

Tenten looked down at the floor "yes mother"

.

.

now this is a chapter I hope you all enjoyed and give me a review


	8. Chapter 8

I'm ending our time with Tenten in two chapters this will be the first one so let's get the ball rolling right into the ball

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

night came quickly and guests were walking into the ball room wearing fine suits and multicolored gowns one such couple was stopped by the guards "name" he said to the man who was wearing a blue waist coat over a yellow vest and blue tie with black pants and boots a blue and yellow mask on his face

his date who wore a yellow off the shoulder gown that held tightly to her waist before flowing out around her glared at the guards from behind her gold and white mask "why should he do you not know who this is"

"That's what we're asking to make sure he was invited"

"Of course he was this is Arashi Tatsumaki of Tatsumaki industries **he is** a personal freind of Keihatsu Vieuxsang your boss if I remember right" the guard looked nervous "then Mr. Vieuxsang could validate your claims miss"

"Of course he would but do you really think he'd want to be pulled away from his daughters engagement ball for something as trivial as this" the girl sneered "but be my guest call him Arashi Kun and your boss will not be pleased to have been kept from celebrating"

the guards waved and allowed the two in when they were out of ear shot 'Arashi' started laughing "That was brilliant Zaiho how'd you act so snobby"

"That was easy I just imitated the ladies who tried to get in my dads pants" Zaiho said with a laugh before coughing "this dress is so tight"

"I think it makes you look amazing" Zaiho smiled "thanks so do we dance"

"I have no idea everyone else is just standing so I guess we do the same" soon the sounds of trumpets could be heard and Mr. and Mrs Viexsang stepped onto a grand platform "Ladies and Gentlemen lords and ladies it is with great honor that my wife and I present our daughter Tenten Vieuxsang"

a spotlight shined the crowd parted as Tenten walked towards the platform wearing a royal blue dress with a sweetheart neckline with gold swirls on the skirt Naruto barely noticed but she winced when someone accidentally brushed against her back

"You saw that" Zaiho asked Naruto nodded Tenten walked onto the platform standing in between her parents "now then let the ball commence" Keihatsu signaled the orchestra in one corner yes a full orchestra who began to play

people laughed and began dancing "save me a dance Zaiho I'm going in" Naruto ordered but when he looked around Zaiho was gone "Zaiho where'd you go"

.

.

Zaiho had been pulled into a waltz with a long brown haired man ina three piece suit "I hope your date won't mind me borrowing you miss"

Zaiho laughed nervously "But if he did he shouldn't have took his eyes off such a beautiful creature"

"Uh thank you mister uh- Zaiho laughed nervously -I don't know your name"

"My name is Neji"

Naruto had managed to squeeze and stomp his way through to Tenten he tapped her on the shoulder Tenten turned and her eyes widened "hello again"

"Oh Tenten what a handsome man" her mother said Naruto bowed his head "Arashi Tatsumaki at your service" he said kissing the older womans hand

"Oh flaterry will get you everywhere" she said with a laugh "Tenten offer your gentlemen caller a dance"

"Tenten smiled and hugged Naruto "you try anything that screws up my plan and I take your heart" Tenten pulled away "come Arashi let's dance" Tenten said leading him away

"So you said something about a plan" Naruto asked while dancing with Tenten

"That's none of your buisness"

"Is it why you were bleeding earlier" Tenten blushed "how the hell do you know about that" she hissed glaring at Naruto the Uzumaki felt something brush against his leg so he knew somehow she had sneaked her guns in here

"Zaiho noticed I didn't so why were you bleeding rob another pirate"

"No just you" Tenten said "two years of stealing from pirates and your the only one whose been **this** much of a pain" Naruto smiled "I'll take that as a compliment but about your wounds"

"My parents are Vieuxsang's and well I don't always fit in the mold god picked out for me"

"Your parents did that" Naruto asked he was considering setting this place on fire but there were innocent civilians here so he couldn't

"my mother did" Tenten said "you should just leave"

the orchestra stopped playing and everyone clapped Tenten walked away giving him a wink " _that's_ the plan"

.

.

Hinata focused and tried but the magical signature was everywhere in a hundred different sources Hinata flew for a bit landing outside the Vieuxsang's shipyard where the signal was strongest

the ship was a Barquentine with dark brown wood and bronze railing and sails whiter then the purest snow waving proudly above the ship was brown flag with a white eye glaring at unseen enemies

"Why does this ship feel familiar" Hinata asked she heard foot steps coming so she took off flying over the side hovering over the sea "odd I thought I heard something" one voice said

"It was nothing probably just a bird" a deeper voice said

"Yeah I suppose your right must be my nerves I'm too jumpy just standing around while the captain goes through with the plan" first voice said

"You know the captain is the best man for the job considering what 'we' are" the deeper voice said making Hinata confused what were they and why did they make it sound like a bad thing

"Yeah I know I'll be happier when Neji's back the sooner we kill these upper class snobs and take their fortune the better"

"Along with anyone else foolish enough to attend their little party" the deep voice said laughing at the end

they were going to kill the Vieuxsangs along with their guest oh no Naruto he and Zaiho were still there Hinata flew away from the ship and out into the woods this was bad this was very bad

in the woods two glowing near the shipyard two glowing eyes looked at Hinata "the other witch took the bait just like Neji said" a crackling voice said "now to keep her from interfering"

.

"Attention everybody" Mrs. Vieuxsang said "I'm sure your all wondering why the orchestra has stopped it's time for Tenten to make her choice" small applause came from the crowd and a spotlight shined on Tenten

"now then my daughter has made her choice and her choice is" Mrs. Vieuxsang stopped for suspense there was even a drum roll "Mister Arashi Tatsumaki"

Zaiho who was drinking punch spit it out all over a waiter "what"

"what" Neji said

" **WHAT** " Naruto and Tenten shouted in unison

Mrs. Vieuxsang clapped her hands maids and butlers dragged Tenten and Naruto onto the stage holding a vice grip on them to keeping them from running "the party will be stopping momentarily after all" she sneered looking down at her dress "can you see me in a rag like this at a wedding"

polite laughter came from the crowd except for Naruto Tenten and Zaiho

"I'm too young to get married"

"I've gotta stop this"

"Martin where are you"

.

Martin stood proudly in front of a mirror dressed in Tenten's thief clothes complete with a grey skull mask with black markings around the eye holes he looked up at the sky judging from the moons position it was midnight

"Never Fear miss Tenten your kidnapper is here"

"That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard" a childish voice said before Martin was hit and sent flying Martin rolled across the earth landing in a kneel he looked up at his assailant

he was the weirdest thing he had ever seen half black and half white wearing a black cloak with red insides a venus flytrap jutted out of it's shoulders and framed him "who or what are you"

"Oh my name is Zetsu" the white half said " **you fool don't answer his questions** "

"ah but what does it matter we're going to kill him either way"

"Kill me why"

"It's nothing personal- the white half began - **The Vieuxsangs are one of our 'investors' and we can't have you and your little girl freind screwing things up"**

"How about me" Sakura said hitting Zetsu with a crash she stood up in full man beast form and growled "I've been itching for a fight since I got on this island guess I won't get one from you"

Zetsu hit her with an upper cut to the chin that sent her sliding back Zetsu stood up and dusted himself off "isn't that the plaything Sasori ordered"

" **I guess she got loose** "

"We should catch her Sasori would give us a treat"

" **Bah you and your stomach it's all you think of** "

"Not true I also think of this" Zetsu held up his hand aimed towards Sakura "Jet Pistol" Sakura's eyes widened before she was hit with a shockwave of air that sent her crashing through a tree

"that was easy"

Zetsu split in two " **you have your fun I'll be dealing with our job** "

.

.

Yeah here's where the chapter is going to end


	9. Chapter 9

I can't get to sleep so I'm writing another chapter even though I really want to sleep

GAHHHHHH CURSE YOU INSOMNIA LET ME SLEEP

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Naruto had been **against** his will dressed in a three piece suit that cost more then his ship though for some reason they left his mask on not that he was complaining _about_ that

these Vieuxsangs were crazy springing a wedding on someone who does that but the rest of their guests had just went along with it hopefully Zaiho could think of a plan to get him out of it or he was screwed very very very screwed

"Mr. Tatsumaki" a mans voice said Naruto turned around to see Neji standing there "Uh hi your one of the guys from the party"

"I'm going to ask that you drop out of this charade of a wedding with miss Vieuxsang" Neji asked Naruto held up his arms "look guy if I could I would but I don't have a way out of it"

Neji sighed and held up a hand "typical human answer" he flexed his fingers and an orb of red fire flickered to life in his hand "what the" Naruto asked

"Gehennam" Neji said throwing the fire ball at Naruto who blocked it with a fire works attack "I see a devil fruit eater" Neji deduced taking off his mask and showing Naruto his white eyes

"but no devil fruit can surpass the powers of a witch Gehennam procella venti" Neji called sending a whirlwind of fire at Naruto enveloping the room in flames

Zaiho was thinking of a plan she needed to think of something Tenten had come out and Zaiho had to admit she looked beautiful wearing an ivory floor length gown with that held tightly to her curves line of pearls wrapped around her hips and below her breasts her hair had been forced into one bun at the back of her head that stood atop a neck length braid a diamond tiara finished off her look

Zaiho thought Tenten Vieuxsang looked like a princess although she had heard of blushing brides before but never frowning ones 'I guess Naruto isn't the only one who doesn't want to go through with this' she thought she really needed to come up with a plan it's not like a fire was just going to magically start

A maid shrieked and ran into the ball room "fire" she shrieked the guests of course began to panic and Zaiho clasped her hands together "thank you uncle ace oh you too ucnle sabo" she whispered for this magical fire

well it was magical for about five seconds before Naruto came crashing through the wall and landed at her feet "what took you so long to come up with a plan" Naruto yelled

"wait did you cause this fire" Zaiho asked helping her captain up

"No he did" Naruto said pointing to Neji who had leapt down rrom the hole he made in the wall "I found Hinata's relative"

"Are you sure" Naruto nodded as an answer "yep he even speaks the same weird language"

"It's latin you dolt" Neji said "for example vestimenta imperatoris" Neji was surrounded in flame when it died he was wearing a purple sage cloak with red flames licking the bottom over a white shirt pants and sandals bronze greaves adorned his legs and a pair of cestus on his hands"

Neji looked to the window and sent a fire ball flying through it creating an explosion in the sky "my crew will be here any minute to wipe out the humans but not before I deal with you Naruto Uzumaki of the Firewill pirates"

.

.

Hinata dodged a blue stream of flames she had been flying towards the Vieuxsang mansion to warn Naruto and Zaiho when a wall of fire had sprung up stopping her she flew in a different way trying to get to the mansion but every way she went was stopped by blue flames until a red fire ball exploded in the sky did her mystery opponent reveal himself

he was the bizarrest human Hinata had ever seen and human was pushing it he looked and was about the same size as a human he had two feet with five fingers on each hand but his body was made of light blue flames like the flames of a gas stove with a royal blue flames making up its featureless face which really only had a mouth and a pair of glowing yellow eyes it wore only what looked like half a hazmat suit covering it's lower body

"You aren't going anywhere girl" his crackling voice said Hinata thought that if a fireplace ever spoke this flame creature would be how it sounded "you will not escape Hiken" he said firing a stream of fire at the young witch

Hinata flew above the flames but it caught the end of her broom Hinata had to leap off "lapidem unda" Hinata called putting her hand towards the earth the ground rumbled before it flew up a hill flew up towards the flame person who 'smirked' and hit her attack with an axe kick the ground was set ablaze before it crumbled into ash besides him

"Heh you can't beat me witch I'm Faber Montag fire burns and consumes destroying everything in it's path and I am fire"

.

.

"How'd you know who I was" Naruto asked Neji pointed "I wasn't sure at first not until I destroyed your cheap mask"

Naruto felt his face and the mask was gone "so since your associate doesn't have an outrageous hair color I suspect she's the Kaizouhime or my foolish cousin used magic to change her hair color"

Zaiho took off her mask and stepped back from Naruto "wait cousin" Naruto asked "Hinata's your cousin"

"I did just say that" Neji said "yes she's my cousin though I don't see her as such anymore"

"What" Naruto demanded outraged "why not"

Neji rolled his eyes as if what he was about to say should be common knolwege "our home was attacked by human pirates our family scattered and what does she do she tries to co exist with them Hinata is a fool fishman giant skypean vampire werewolf whenever humans meet these glorious beings it spreads hatred pain and suffering in some cases extinction a humans only natural gift is to copulate like rabbits and spread across the world like a common cockroach and you know waht to do with roaches"

"Your wrong humans aren't what you think they are" Zaiho argued "my father fought with all kinds of people and proudly called them Nakama my pediatrician was a reindeer a skeleton taught me to play the violin you say humans can't coexist your wrong"

"The Nidaime was simply the exception that proves the rule nothing more and nothing less" Neji said making Zaiho growl at the casual dismissal of her father but Naruto held her back

"why'd you want to marry Tenten then"

"her family has more money then most people ever dream of and what do they use it for frivoulous parties and sharecropping I would put it to much better use when I became the Vieuxsang widower as planned but you had to go and ruin my plan"

"Like I'd let you get away with it" Naruto shouted "Hinata's family or not I'm going to kick your ass" Naruto yelled charging at Neji

"Let's see you try Uzumaki" Neji said forming a fire ball in his hand

"Fireworks/Gehennam" the two shouted sending their fire attacks at each other

.

.

and here is where this fiery chapter ends I hope you all enjoyed read and review while I try (and fail) to fall asleep curse you insomnia


	10. Chapter 10

I took a breif nap it wasn't eight hours of rem sleep but it gave me the energy to write this chapter

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

.

Sakura rolled out of the way of another jet pistol Sakura growled and charged forward shifting into her beast form white Zetsu dodged "claw swipe" he said as Sakura swiped at him with her claws "pounce" Zetsu said next grabbing the air born big cat and throwing her into the air Sakura shifted into her man beast form pushing off from a tree she flew back towards Zetsu

"Gatling" he said sending a barrage of punches to counter her one punch that sent Sakura back Zetsu then leapt onto Sakura's arm and hit the leopard zoan with a axe kick to the side of her head blood poured from her mouth Zetsu smirked moving into finish the blow when Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sank her teeth into Zetsu's arm

"Gah" he screamed in pain "let go of my arm" Sakura held even tighter and threw him Zetsu's body flew through the aire breaking through three trees Sakura spat out the arm still in her mouth

Zetsu stood up "you carnivore Zoans always so blood thirsty" Zetsu said before he screamed out in pain the stump where his arm used to be rumbled and shaked before a new arm sprung out in a bloody mess that made Sakura gag

"What the hell are you" Sakura asked Zetsu stood up "I'm the ultimate warrior of his master" Zetsu said settling into a horse stance one fist touching the ground the other hand on his left knee Sakura remembered the stance she had seen it in the newspaper when she was a little gear a technique only able to be used by one person

"Second Gear" Zetsu called as his body became pink and steam rolled off his body Zetsu charged blurring out of sight Sakura's animal senses warned her and she leaned back dodging a kick Sakura grabbed the extended leg and threw him up Sakura leapt up too and grabbed his arms Sakura flipped down and the two fell head first towards the unforgiving ground

"your scary" Zetsu admitted before he used a jet pistol to break them apart Sakura fell to her side and Zetsu's legs broke off but soon new legs took their place he stood up on shaky legs "but I'm scarier"

.

.

Martin ran forward hitting Black Zetsu with two jabs to the stomach followed by a knee to the side before Black Zetsu could be sent flying Martin side leapt into the air intercepting him inches above the ground following it up with a hook kick that grabbed Black Zetsu by the neck spinning he sent the black creature flying headfirst to the ground

Martin landed and held onto his leg gritting his teeth "it's over I don't know who you are but you **won't** hurt Miss Tenten"

Black Zetsu sat up his arms went up to his neck and straightened it with a disgusting crack Black Zetsu stood up " **your loyalty to the woman in your life is admirable it is a trait that we share"** Black Zetsu said " **I wonder what inspires such loyalty in such a weak little girl** "

"Do not insult Miss Tenten" Martin shouted "Ares Masquerade" Martin shouted his body grew a foot his right arm became large and his left became thin and muscled Martin ran forward kicking up dust as he ran Black Zetsu dodged the right fist Martin spun on the heels of his feet hitting him with a hammer fist Martin flipped through the air and hit Black Zetsu driving his elbow into the back of his neck Martin landed and turned to see Black Zetsu had regenerated again

Martin looked at Black Zetsu his eyes narrowing under his mask with the rate he was going he had another two minutes with the Ares Masquerade before his body returned to normal and he had seen that he wasn't a match for Black Zetsu with his body

"Miss Tenten I swear to you I will repay my debt"

.

Flashback

.

Martin had never run as fast as he was now leaping over the wall into the Vieuxsang estate Martin landed on his bad leg he winced and pulled himself up he needed to get off the Vieuxsang grounds before their security came

"Hey what are you doing here" a younger Tenten asked she had watched him get onto the property from her spot in the branch of a magnolia tree Tenten smiled

"you know if you wanted to apply for a security job there are much easier ways"

Martin stood up and bowed to the heiress of the Vieuxsang fortune "but how many are that memorable"

Tenten laughed "your funny anyways why were you running" Tenten asked Martin looked down at his feet "I made a mistake and I'm probably going to die for it"

Tenten raised an eyebrow before her ear twitched picking up noise it was mr. Axley the dock manager he was running towards their location screaming obscene words about Tenten figured it out

"you know before you try for first base I'd check if the boy your kissing is gay first" Martin blushed "he said he was except it was just a way to get me in trouble"

Tenten leaped down and walked around Martin like a doctor examines a paitient "now why would he do that" Martin blinked and he shrunk becoming Tenten "you tell me miss"

Tenten leapt back in surprise "how'd you do that" she asked the he she doppelganger who smiled "I found the clone clone fruit caught in a fishing net I forgot my lunch so I took a bite of the fruit" Martin reverted back to himself and shuddered " _No_ power is worth the taste of those fruit they taste like bilge water"

Tenten laughed "I guess Axley junior wasn't too pleased you had something he didn't" Martin shook his head Tenten patted his shoulder "just leave it all to me" Tenten walked backwards toward the wall and leapt back landing on the wall she gave martin a one fingerd salute before she flipped backwards landing on th wall

"Miss Vieuxsang what can I do for you" Mr. Axley asked in surprise

"you can stop trying to lynch my boyfreind for starters"

"Buh buh BOYFREIND" MR. Axley said in surprise "miss Vieuxsang your so called boyfreind has decieved you" he tried to say "he tried to kiss my son"

Martin growled _tried_ **He kissed him** he wanted to yell at Mr. Axley but he wanted to keep his head attached to his shoulders

"and my boyfreind doesn't appreciate being chased from his place of employment simply because your spineless despicable lazy good for nothing brat wants to get in my pants and at my fortune I'm sure father will be disappointed to end his contracts with you but who can trust a family of gold diggers"

"Young Lady I can assure you that I am no gold digger and I'll be shipping my son straight to the nearest recruitment station after what has happened between he and your boyfreind"

"See that you do Mr. Axley my uncle is at the nearest station and he's only a snail call away"

"of course miss tenten"

.

.

Tenten had been called into the drawing room for whatever reason it probably wasn't good "ah Tenten come meet your personal assistant"

Tenten raised an eyebrow "assistant mother" she asked

"but of course a young lady such as yourself should have to worry for her own schedule so I placed a personal ad the applicants were a tring of failures until young Martin came"

Martin in his best clothes bowed his head "pleasure to meet you miss Tenten my name is Martin X Levesque" he said holding out his hand Tenten shook it "like wise Martin likewise"

.

end flashback

.

"I owe miss Tenten my life" Martin said punching his right hand against the ground "and I swore until my debt is repaid no one will touch her" he charged towards Black Zetsu his right hand bubbled and seemed to lose it's form as his hand became a sharpened blade

" **Meigou** " Black Zetsu shouted aiming to kill the boy

.

,

Tenten groaned she looked to see Monkey D Zaiho in a yellow dress or at least the top of one running away from something carrying her on her shoulders "you and your crew are so troublesome"

"Same could be said for you" Zaiho said keeping Tenten on her back Tenten looked back to see the ballroom was on fire she could see two people fighting in side the flames heck if her eyes were right they were the source of the flames

"is that-

"Naruto" Zaiho interupted "yes it is"

"why why is he fighting for me"

"your our freind what other reason do we need" Zaiho asked before arrow flew at her Zaiho leapt back landing with Tenten still on her back "amazing" Tenten said

a fishman stepped out of a bush he had dark red skin and a black beak with matching sclera surrounding yellow eyes three sets of tentacled arms swayed on either side of him three bows and quiver of arrows on his shoulder he wore a chainmail shirt over a sea blue tunic with black pants and a brown belt

he clicked his beak "your good Kaizouhime" the fishman said before he strung another two arrows both shined in the moonlight "let's see you how long you can dodge the greatest squid fishman archer Kidomaru"

Tenten got off Zaiho's back and pulled out her guns "you talk to much don't worry I'll just pump you full of holes and you'll be quiet sashimi chan"

Kidomaru got outraged "SASHIMI You damn human I'll kill you for that" he shouted firing his arrows Tenten fired two shots the arrows were sent off course landing at her feet "she hit both on point and altered their trajectory what kind of human is she" Kidomaru asked aloud

"Hey Zaiho go check on your captain he'll need all the help he can get"

Zaiho looked confused "why are you helping us"

Tenten looked back at Zaiho and smiled "because your my freinds too" Tenten said with a smile

.

.

and here is the chapter well what do you think there are no wrong answers unless you ask about Goku for some reason that's a very wrong answer


	11. Chapter 11

I took a breif nap it wasn't eight hours of rem sleep but it gave me the energy to write this chapter

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Hinata rolled to the side of another fire ball from Faber Hinata decided to draw Nuibari and held it out like a wand Faber laughed which sounded like paper being thrown in a fireplace "you think that little toothpick can hurt me" he taunted holding his arms up

"Go ahead and try girlie I'll give you a free hit before I kill you"

Nuibari shook in Hinata's hand before an image appeared of the wire around the handle wrapping around Faber and the tree's pulling them on top of him Hinata went with the image throwing Nuibari it passed through Faber going into the tree behind him Hinata pulled back the tree struggled to stay in it's earthy home but it was pulled out crashing on top of Faber

"Terra Unda" Hinata called casting the spell from earlier "Gemini" she added the one attack became two that crashed down on the tree with devastating power Hinata turned away from where Faber was and towards the Vieuxsang mansion

"Fire may burn but the earth will snuff it out everytime remember that" Hinata said without looking back she broke off into a run she'd have a hard time getting there quickly without her broom but she'd manage

.

.

Sakura in human form rolled away from Zetsu she was really sick of this guy and the constant regeneration it was getting old Zetsu regenerated again "your fun I should just kill you instead of turning you over to Sasori"

Sakura ignored the things comments and Zetsu charged "pistol" he called throwing a punch Sakura grabbed the arm and pulled him to give him a punch to the face hers connected and sent him to the ground

Sakura let go of the arm and leapt into the air she flipped through it and held out her foot falling towards Zetsu at the last moment she shifted to her man beast form and nailed him in the stomach creating a crater around him Sakura walked out of the crater and shifted back to human

"You _cough cough_ can't win _cough cough_ " Zetsu managed to say " _cough_ our mistress has the the _source"_ Zetsu managed to say before he fell down appearing to be dead

"I don't care for some stupid source" Sakura said "if your mistress is strong I'll beat her" Sakura said "because I'm the navigator of the firewill pirates"

While Sakura and Zetsu were fighting Martin and Black Zetsu's fight appeared to be done with Martin on the ground Black Zetsu standing above him " **pathetic you lost yourself when you pledged fealty to the Vieuxsang girl after all when you're sad and alone the only one you can count on is yourself"** Black Zetsu said getting ready to finish off Martin

"your wrong" Martin said grabbing onto Zetsu's foot "you don't have to be alone to survive" Black Zetsu tried to pry Martins hand off his foot but he held on Martin's skin became the colore of darkness beneath his mask his eyes had glowed yellow Martin had copied Black Zetsu

Martin stood up " **this body is amazing I can see why youre so cocky** " Martin said before he was hit by a terrible headache he saw a man in a red suit with fists made of magma fighting against someone in a straw hat in place that can only be described as hell on earth while three eyes watched from above two white and one red

Martin slapped himself turning his face back to normal "what was that" he asked

" **you have seen the truth you will come to accept it as all others will** " Black Zetsu said slowly phasing into the ground " **I await your trancendence brother** " he said before his head vanished beneath the stone

Martin would have gone after him but his body was exhausted from turning into Black Zetsu to the point where he couldn't stand up anymore"

.

.

"Fireworks/Gehennam" Naruto and Neji yelled launching their fire attacks again Naruto rolled to the side of the explosion and put his left hand on his right shoulder "sniper flame" he called sending a fast moving steam of fire at Neji

"Clipeum Volcani" Neji called spinning creating a dome of fire around him Neji and Naruto charged at each other their fists colliding Naruto and Neji headbutted each other sliding back "you are strong Naruto Uzumaki for a _human_ " he admitted saying human like a curse

"and your not so bad yourself for an obnoxious ass" Naruto said panting "I'd ask you to join me but you will not survive my next attack"

"yeah and why's that" Naruto asked Neji looked up at him his eyes glowed red "because you are in my divination"

Neji struck Naruto in the stomach "ignis magicae sexaginta quattuor palmorum" he shouted

"dúplici" he said punching Naruto twice

"quattuor palmorum" hitting him four times one to each elbow and knee

"palmis" Neji said hitting Naruto eight times

"sedecim palmas" Naruto was sent sliding back by the sixteen hits Neji hit him with

"triginta dúplici" Neji said hitting Naruto everywhere thirty two times

"sexaginta quattuor palmorum" Neji called finishing the devastating taijutsu combo of the Hyuga clan (one piece style" and sending Naruto crashing into a wall leaving a naruto sized imprint

Neji turned away from Naruto "I have things to do Uzumaki humanity will get what's coming to them"

"No they won't" Naruto said slowly pulling himself out of the hole "people have done alot of bad things" Naruto said "but you can't blame everyone for the actions of a few"

"and what of my people Uzumaki the women and children the men valiantly fighting becoming nothing more then citizens of Hades am I supposed to forget"

"No never forget but move on" Naruto shouted "Would your family have wanted you to kill everyone"

Neji looked like he was thinking "I don't know because they're dead" Neji said a fire ball in each hand "Gehennam" Neji called throwing another fireball at Naruto

"Fireworks" Naruto called aiming his attack at the ceiling and taking the hit the attack was right to be named hellfire it burnt like hell

"Is that all you can do" Neji yelled Naruto ran out of the fire and charged at Neji "not even close"

Neji grit his teeth "this will shut you up Gehennam testudine molares" the fire around Naruto moved and shifted becoming the head of a giant tortoise the fire tortoise opened it's mouth trying to swallow Naruto

Naruto rolled out of the way and the torotoise bit nothing but floor before exploding Naruto leapt up the flames licking his heels as he punched the ceiling "it's over Neji" he called the ceiling cracked and as if in slow motion shattered and a torrent of water fell down from above dousing the flames all Naruto could think was

where'd all the water come from

.

.

Naruto woke up with a gasp "wait a minute wasn't I drowning" Naruto looked at his body he was covered in water which means he couldn't use his devil fruit powers until he dried off "Naruto I'm glad your awake" Naruto looked over to see Zaiho just as wet as him in nothing but her underwear Naruto blushed and looked away

"Uh Zaiho what happened" Naruto asked "well Tenten was fighting a fishman and she told me to go help you I saw the end of your fight and all that water came down I charged in and pulled you out but even with the holes in the wall alot of water was coming in my stupid dress was weighing me down so I took it off I swam a bit and pulled you out with the current that fishman did the same for Neji"

"So he's still alive" Naruto asked Zaiho nodded "should we try to find everyone" Zaiho asked

Naruto tried to stand up but he couldn't "I can barely move let's just sit for a bit" Zaiho nodded

.

.

Somewhere in the new world Kushina Uzumaki was sleeping in bed with her husband her eyes snapped open "Hashirama"

"I know" he said wide awake "there's an intruder on the ship"

Kushina and Hashirama ran outside members of their crew were fighting against a lone figure in a cloak Hashirama turned to a man with spiked up red hair wearing a vest and white pants

"Simba what's going on"

"Hashirama Sencho this woman appeared out of nowhere and started tearing apart the men she's already taken down Silver and Michael" Hashirama looked to see among his defeated crew were a goldfish fishman with a cutlass in hand and a blonde haired man with angel wings

"Where is Tobirama" Kushina demanded "and why aren't you rescuing the fallen"

"Milady I've tried but that woman just looked at me and I was frozen in place" Simba said "also she's not killing only knocking out for some reason"

"why attack a Yonko's flagship and not kill anyone" Hashirama wondered before the woman beat down another ten crewmembers

"we can find that out later" Tobirama said hitting the cloaked woman knocking her away from the fallen crewmembers

"I don't know who you are" Tobirama said drawing an estoc the blade turned to lightning and his hand became fire "and I don't care great fire destruction" Tobirama sent a stream of fire he then put the lightning blade into the stream the fire grew expenentially covering the woman and a large percentage of the deck

the woman walked out the only thing damaged was her cloak without she was stunningly beautiful with long orange hair and an hourglass figure wearing a red vest with black pants with a red vine pattern and sandals on her left arm was a blue gauntlet with three tubes coming out of the knuckles

she looked up at Tobirama with brown eyes "nice try but Franky's fire was a lot hotter then yours"

"Franky" Hashirama muttered before realization lit his eyes "everyone stop fighting"

"but brother" Tobirama argued

"but nothing that woman is Cat Burglar Nami the queen of the pirates"

"Former queen if you want to be technical Hashirama D Senju" Nami said "I assume your wondering why I came to your ship"

"The forest pirates will never surrender" one of Hashiramas crew mates yelled "Good for you but I just have buisness with your queen" Nami said walking over to Kushina and Hashirama Tobirama moved to charge her from behind Nami turned and suddenly the crew felt an incredible ammount of pressure and the urge to submit

"Conquerors Haki" Hashirama was able to choke out this Haki was massive Nami turned to Tobirama "you may have the flare flare fruit and you may have forged your sword with the juices of the rumble rumble fruit but you'll need a dozen logias to beat me" Nami said releasing her Haki

"Now then Kushina I'm sure your aware of your son's progress in the North Blue"

"I am" Kushina said "what does this have to do with Naruto Kun" Kushina's hand became covered in red fur her nails became claws "sheathe the claws I'm not going to kill him at the moment"

"at the moment" Hashirama asked "what does Kushina's son have to do with you"

"So he is a Vegapunk clone" Nami asked "I'll admit it took me a minute to figure out but tell me Kushina where in your DNA is blonde hair"

"My grandfather now what do you want"

"Careful how you speak to me Kushina you maybe a Yonko only because Luffy allowed you to be he said the first four after him to make it to Raftel could call themselves Yonko"

"all he did was leave a sign on the beach saying that" Simba said "that and the one piece wasn't there"

"Yes nice history lesson but now to my point your son has my daughter in his crew" Nami said before she pulled a picture out of her pocket that made Kushina blush Naruto in what might have been a three piece suit after it was thrown in a volcano was sleeping next to Zaiho the picture might have been adorable if she wasn't in her underwear

"Make it clear to your son he makes an inappropiate move on my daughter and there will be one less Yonko are we clear"

"Crystal" Kushina said

.

.

Now you maybe wondering when I called Naruto a Vegapunk clone and Kushina's dna both of these have a very simple explanation Hashirama is as sterle as a surgeons tools

so Kushina went to Dr. Vegapunk (yes he's still alive) and He turned one of her egg cells with some kind of machine into a sperm cell which then fertilized a different egg cell and Naruto was born

is it weird a little bit is it interesting to you guys I would hope so read and review


	12. Chapter 12

I feel the urge to wrap this arc with a quick and short chapter no epic battles or latin just some loose ends to wrap up

that doesn't mean don't enjoy the chapter

It just means it won't be long

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Jiraiya was sitting atop a green hill meditating when a lion walked up to him it was an impressive specimen with golden fur and a crimson mane with piercing orange eyes Jiraiya chuckled petting the lion on the head "what took you so long Simba"

the lion stepped back changing and shifting until nothing was left of the great cat in it's place was Simba "my apoligies admiral we had a problem on the Vajra last night"

you see Simba wasn't a pirate no he was a marine and part of Jiraiya's spy network having been undercover with the forest pirates since Hashirama was a supernova

"Nothing that Hashirama couldn't have beat I'm sure" Jiraiya said Simba shook his head "it was the Queen of the pirates herself"

now this got Jiraiya curious "Cat burglar Nami she hasn't done much since her husband died why'd she move against the Forest pirates"

"It was mostly a show of power sir a reminder of how strong the straw hats were and still are and a warning towards Lady Kushina personally"

"Her supposed gaki" Jiraiya said "by the way did you get the blood sample" Simba shook his head "they confirmed it also if Firestorm Naruto makes what Cat Burglar Nami calls an inappropiate move towards her daughter there will be one less Yonko"

Jiraiya nodded the Forest Pirates had every right to be concerend especially with two of the three monsters in the new world "Thank you Simba hurry back or you'll be missed"

Simba nodded turning back into a lion and walking off

Jiraiya got up to he had a report to make to sensei but he'd keep the kids parentage out of the database one reason the north blue would turn into anarchy that no one wanted trying to kill a Yonko's child or stepson by the sounds of it and two Jiraiya was curious if this kid could find the one piece Jiraiya laughed and left for other jobs and other meetings with a new objective

the Akatsuki

.

.

after a day on Tenten's island no one ever bothered to learn the name of it Naruto and the rest of the firewill pirates ended up back on their ship which also needed a name but one thing at a time

"I never want to see this stupid island again" a newly dress Zaiho said having been chewed out by Hinata for her lack of clothes "agreed" Sakura said before she tensed "theres someone on the ship"

"is it an enemy" Naruto asked

"is it Neji" Hinata asked

"that's the same thing" the rest of the crew told her

"Hey I'm no enemy" Tenten said hanging upside down from the rigging Tenten leapt down landing on her feet "I'm the new gunner of the Firewill pirates"

"Wait who invited you" Naruto asked/demanded "I'm the captain"

Tenten smiled "well then captain do you have a gunner" she asked Naruto shook his head

"How about someone who can maintain and shoot your cannon" she said pointing to the one cannon under the figure head "No" Naruto repeated

"and who saved me from a genocidal arsonist" Tenten asked "no I mean wait that was me"

Tenten smiled "excatly I owe you and I don't come empty handed Martin" Martin phased out of the ground "I really like that power"

"Is it below deck" Martin nodded "All 4500 beri's are below deck miss Tenten Captain" Martin said saluting Naruto

"forty five hundred beris" The rest of the crew shouted in unison

"yep see I was robbing pirates to travel the world in my own ship" Tenten said "kind of ironic the pirate theif is becoming a pirate huh"

"all those beri's are ours" Naruto asked Tenten nodded "if you'll have us"

"Deal" Naruto said "it'll be so nice finally having another guy on the ship"

"sure a studly blonde captain a gay Bosun and his harem of four lovely women sounds like the beginning of a bad romance novel" Tenten joked

Naruto seemed confused "I just have one thing to say" Naruto asked getting close to Martins face he clenched his fist and Tenten got ready to shoot maybe this wasn't such a great idea

"yeah what" Martin asked Naruto glared for a moment before he smiled "can you tell me what a Bosun is"

.

.

"Oh this is a disaster" Mrs. Vieuxsang wailed looking at their ruined ballroom which was full of rubble burn marks and dead fish "and look at what happend to my aquarium those fish cost 10,000,000 beri's each"

"Don't worry darling we'll get you more fish but what's worse is Tenten went missing"

" **Yes I suppose that is a problem** " Black Zetsu said appearing besides a beaten down Zetsu "Zetsu good your here deal with the pirates who did this and bring back our daughter"

" **She wasn't abducted** " Black Zetsu stated "of course she was why else would she have left" Keihatsu roared "now bring her back or I'll report your little organization to the World Government"

Blaxk Zetsu snapped forward grabbing Keihatsu by the nexk and lifting him into the air Zetsu doing the same to Mrs. Vieuxsang

" **you pathetic waste of life so stubborn and full of hubris you couldn't see your daughter's will of D struggling to break free we were here to make sure the Vieuxsang fortune continued to bank roll the Akatsuki but I suppose there are other ways to do that Zetsu** " Zetsu nodded and Mrs. Vieuxsang's body shriveled up and Zetsu healed himself Black Zetsu repeated the process with Keihatsu both fell down

" **Let's do this quickly** " Black Zetsu stated both put their arms toghether and a white doppelganger of Tenten appeared the doppelganger then got colorized looking like an exact model of Tenten " **make a press release that your parents perished in the fire and that you will be taking over the Vieuxsang family buisness** "

The phony Tenten nodded before walking off "will that fool anyone"

" **we've observed the girl enough to know how she behaves unless the actual girl tries to take back her company no one will know the distance come Zetsu I've had enough of this weak blue** "

"Right behind you" both left phasing into the ground

.

.

for a short chapter I wrote more then I thought now a Bosun is a person who maintains the ship keeping it ready for battle like Usopp before Franky joined them


	13. Chapter 13

Ok here's anohter crew list for the firewill pirates and their jobs on the ship

Naruto Uzumaki Captain Flint Flint fruit

Monkey D Zaiho first mate no devil fruit powers

Sakura Haruno navigator cat cat fruit leopard model

Hinata Hyuga cook witch

Tenten _say her last name and get shot_ Vieuxsang gunner no devil fruit powers

Martin X Levesque Bosun Clone Clone Fruit

Before the story ends and it will be soon Naruto will get three more crew members and have some epic fights who do you think will join the crew if you have an idea send me a review and if you don't have an idea still read the story

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Kurotsuchi kicked back in her chair a mug of rum in her hand and the newspaper in the other nothing particularly interesting popped out some rich people had a fire the navy was running some kind of excercise and there hadn't been any major pirate activity in the whole damn blue

Kurotsuchi clenched her fist so tightly her mug shatterd if only she hadn't let the firewill pirates get away Monkey D Zaiho's bounty alone would have kept her bills paid for decades but her captain yes she figured out Naruto was the captain his monkier and the crews name both had fire in them it didn't take a rocket scienctist to figure out

"Ah Kurotsuchi I knew I'd find you ere" a french accented voice said Kurotsuchi groaned great him she whined in her head putting down her newspaper she looked up at the current source of her irritation Philippe Le Gardon he was around her age wearing a black kevlar vest over tanned skin blue jeans and leather boots his slicked back black hair reeked of too much hair gel and he stupid weapon a jousting lance went through her side when he put it down

Kurotsuchi groaned and pulled it out just because she could regenerate didn't mean she liked doing it

"What do you want Phillipe" Kurotsuchi asked other then to annoy me

"Ah mademoiselle Kurotsuchi always to the point" Philippe said with a laugh "even though you do not carry a weapon"

"the point" Kurotsuchi snapped wishing she could just burn this guy with a magma ball

"ah yes my point" he leaned in close looking around whatever this was it must be good "The navy has set up the how you say bait on the line they spread a rumor of a great treasure on bridgewell island they plan to let the pirates land and look for the treasure before they snap the trap shut"

Kurotsuchi got excited this kind of operation meant plenty of pirates to catch and she was a well known bounty hunter so only a complete idiot would try to catch her not that they'd sucseed but still

"Thanks for the tip Philippe I owe you one" she said standing up Phillipe waved her off "oh no no Mademoiselle the gift of your company is all I need"

Kurotsuchi wasn't going to argue she had to get to bridgewell island and fast

.

.

later that night Phillipe walked onto a ship "did you tell her" Neji said Phillipe bowed "ah but of course Sir Phillipe La Gardon has yet to fail a contract" Neji nodded and gave Phillipe a wad of beri's Phillipe counted it before pocketing it in his vest

"A question monseiur didn't Kurotsuchi do a job for you recently why now do you send her to the lions den"

"whether she lives or dies my crew will be stronger" Neji said turning away "now I suggest you leave human otherwise we'll test how similar you are to a cockroach"

Phillipe nodded taking the hint he left Neji did as well

.

.

Naruto sparred with Zaiho on the deck of the newly christend ship the Gamabunta around the two the ship was running like clockwork Martin was inspecting the rigging Tenten was below deck cleaning the cannon Sakura was steering and Hinata was in the kitchen

Naruto threw a punch at the same time Zaiho spun on her heel sending her left foot in an arc towards his face Naruto took the kick but held his ground same for Zaiho the grabbed each others outstrteched limb and moved to knock the other off balance since both of them did all that happened was both fell to the deck Naruto on top of Zaiho

In the new world Nami's eyebrow twitched "Thats it" she snapped getting a Den Den Mushi off her desk "He's in the North Blue he can watch them" she said moving to put in a number

back on the Gamabunta Naruto and Zaiho felt a chill go up their spine as if something bad was about to happen Hinata picked this moment to come out of the Galley "lunch everyone"

Naruto and Zaiho jumped in instantly "Food/Ramen" they said hungrilly running into the galley Tenten coming up using a rag to clean off her grease covered hands she walked in followed by Martin

once everyone was around the table and eating Sakura looked up at Naruto "so boss what's our heading do we head to the grand line"

Naruto looked up from his ramen "I don't think so we didn't get a log pose"

Sakura smirked before taking a bite of her food "good your not an idiot we're going to need a log pose"

"where we going to get one"

Tenten entered the conversation "I know a guy on Bridgewell island it's not cheap but he'll sell you a log pose"

"then let's go to Bridgewell island" Naruto's stomach rumbled and the siren call of ramen made him pick up his chop sticks again "After lunch of course"

.

.

a group of marine soldiers stood at attention all of them wore white kevlar vests over white shirts with blue pants and black boots a rifle slung across their backs and a sword on their belt

"Attention" Mizuki yelled getting everyones attention he walked to the front of the group "you all know who I am and what we're here to do" Mizuki yelled a smart board came to life behind him showing a large island cut into threes by a river that came from a lake in the middle of the island

"at 0900 the first pirates are expected to land we will be using submarines to blockade the island without being seen now at 1000 we move in and attack there are a few pirates of note we hope to capture in this trap "

the picture of the island was replaced with a three pictures one of a teenager with spiky brown hair with shades and a trench coat behind a insect skull and bones jolly roger

the second a girl with light pink hair with red streaks her jolly roger a skull with two crossed gladius's and finally Kurotsuchi

"These are your three primary targets Shino Aburame of the hive pirates he has no devil fruit but do not underestimate him as he is the closest to approaching supernova status

the second is Carla the captain of the sea legion she possibly has a devil fruit power but intel is uncertain"

and finally one you all should recognize is Kurotsuchi the Nidaime Akainu we have reports of her destryoing a large part of the Iwa straits and a annonymous tip that she has been aiding and abetting pirates she's a logia so use sea stone rounds and shoot on sight"

Mizuki banged his fist against the smart board "we are the justice on the sea's and we will not fail for the world government"

"THE WORLD GOVERNMENT" the soldiers chorused Mizuki smirked "Marines move out"

.

.

Yep Mizuki the cannibal is back read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Ok here's anohter crew list for the firewill pirates and their jobs on the ship

Naruto Uzumaki Captain Flint Flint fruit

Monkey D Zaiho first mate no devil fruit powers

Sakura Haruno navigator cat cat fruit leopard model

Hinata Hyuga cook witch

Tenten _say her last name and get shot_ Vieuxsang gunner no devil fruit powers

Martin X Levesque Bosun Clone Clone Fruit

Before the story ends and it will be soon Naruto will get three more crew members and have some epic fights who do you think will join the crew if you have an idea send me a review and if you don't have an idea still read the story

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

The Gamabunta dropped anchor on a remote beach on Bridgewell island Naruto leapt down Zaiho and Tenten flanking him like bodyguards "Alright lets stock up before we leave lead the way Tenten"

"Right away captain" Tenten said before they walked towards the island

Bridgewell island definetly had alot of bridges Naruto thought as he looked at all the bridges that dotted the rivers that cut through the town gondola's rowed through the canals musicans serenaded the air acompanied by the smell of freshly baked breads Naruto and Zaiho were in awe of the place Tenten smiled a knowing smile "it was the same for me come on let's get the log pose"

Naruto and Zaiho followed Tenten her stomach rumbled from all the foods "this island is amazing"

"I'd say your stomachs capacity is amazing didn't we just eat lunch"

"aw but that felt like days ago and all the food is amazing" Zaiho said hungrily

"but what would Hinata say" Zaiho looked around on the ship the witch would appear when ever Zaiho tried to sneak food "we don't have to tell Hinata do we Tenten"

"Tenten turned her head "that store is around here somewhere"

"Tenten come on don't tell Hinata"

Tenten was enjoying teasing Zaiho and keeping them from getting run off the island Tenten and Naruto shuddered never let Zaiho enter an eating contest angry mobs will happen

walking in the other direction was a dark haired man Narutos age with a hooded trench coat and shades looking at a map he stopped in front of Tenten "excuse me could you help me get to the Reyleigh Abbey" he asked Tenten

"Reyleigh Abbey" Tenten asked before nodding "yeah sure just go down this street and take the second right you'll see it at the end of a red bridge" the man nodded "thank you kindly for the directions" he said heading on his way

"What's so great about some church" Naruto asked "they're full of creepy art work"

"What you don't know the story about Reyleigh Abbey it's a good one" Tenten asked before she shrugged "aren't you going to tell us it"

"I would but pops will tell the story much better then I will"

.

.

Hinata was walking with Martin or to be more accurate Hinata was walking and Martin was walking behind her with twenty bags of groeceries piled high into his arms "Martin Kun are you sure you don't want help with those"

"I'll be fine Hinata this is nothing compared to one of Mrs. Vieuxsangs shopping trips may she rest in peace"

"Tenten's mother is dead" Hinata asked "that's awful does Tenten know" Martin grunted "no it was in the buisness section Tenten hates the family buisness with a vengence I'm sure if they had succeeded with their wedding plan Tenten would have burnt the place to the ground"

Hinata nodded when a gathered crowd caught her attention "what's over there"

Martin grunted "sounds like a fight do you want to check it out"

Hinata shrugged she didn't particularly care for fighting if Sakura was here she'd be laughing but Hinata was curious and walked over there was a giant of a man six foot eight and he looked like a fighter fighting a girl with pink and red hair if not for the red Hinata would have thought Sakura had snuck off the ship and started a fight

the man charged at the girl throwing a punch she twisted out of the way her body unraveled like a roll of bandages her torso flying above her legs connected by a purple colored line

"A devil fruit" Hinata said as the girls legs rolled back up connecting with her torso while she was in the air she drew a gladius and hit the man with the butt of her sword right on top of his bald head the man fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes the girl sheathed her gladius and raised her hands in victory

Hinata getting a closer look at the girl she was thin and curvy wearing a purple top with gold buttons on her collar bone loose blue pants and pointed white boots the man got up "you cheated"

the girl looked back at him "I didn't cheat and you lost fair and square now pay up and we'll go our seperate ways" the man growled and charged "die" he yelled only to be stopped by two people

one was a man with brown belts wrapped around his forearms with tan skin and spiky black hair he wore a white shirt with a black vest cargo shorts and boots the other was a stocky woman with dark red hair in a bob she wore a white scarf around her shoulders with a sky blue top white yoga pants with blue stripes and bare feet in her hands was a trident and a net wrapped around the mans outstretched fist

"There's no honor in striking an opponent from behind" the guy said cocking back his fist the skin changed turning into chainmail "especially when that someone is my captain"

"Julian Karen let's go" the girl pulled back her net the mans fist went flying into his stomach sending him flying the mans fist turned back to normal "come we'll find recruits somewhere else"

"yes mam" they said flanking the girl as she left leaving the crowd in awe

"So that was Carla of the sea legion" one said "that guy is lucky she didn't get mad at him I heard those other two used to be pirate captains until they were captured by the marines she broke them and fifty other guys off a prison ship heading to Impel Down"

"and she's still looking for more people for her crew"

"the way I heard it she'll go to the Grandline when she has a hundred"

Hinata turned and left before she was recognized Martin following her "so I guess we saw a rival"

"I guess we did"

.

.

Naruto Zaiho and Tenten walked into a pawn shop seriously that was the name of the store

a pawn shop

in old faded letters on an older rotting sign the three members of the Firewill pirates walked into find the store was worse on the inside dust covered the floor arround shelves piled high with random looking junk sitting atop the counter by a cash register that looked like it belonged in the smithsonian was a racoon who opened a beer bottle with it's teeth

"Hey pops" Tenten greeted Naruto and Zaiho looked confused this was the guy who would sell them a Log Pose they'd rather take one from the trash the racoon guzzled down the alcohol with experience before it leapt away "hey old racoon come back we need a log pose" Naruto ran after the racoon until he was stopped by a knife flying from behind the counter landing between Naruto's feet

"What's the big idea yellen at my good little buddy" an old man said who was as weird as the racoon he wore a kilt with mismatched rain boots a dirty tank top that said pawn and gold bangles with butter knives hanging from strings in his ear lobes

the old man himself was old short and bald and walked with a bejeweled cane he walked over and hit Naruto in the shin sending sparks flying and Naruto onto his back

"Heh the flint flint fruit I haven't seen that one for a while" he said looking at Zaiho "another person cursed with the will of D I almost feel sorry for you lassie"

"Uh thanks" Zaiho said "Bah I said almost" he said before he saw Tenten "ah ha my old pupils come back what do you want"

"Nice to see you to Alexi" Tenten said

"Bah I suppose it is now what do you want so many pirates are here because of some dumb treasure more likely a marine trap then anything" he said hobbling behind his desk "wait what trap"

"Pops we came for a Log Pose and you with your collection" Tenten said "well your the best place in the North Blue to get one even better then the Iwa Straits"

Alexi blushed and chuckled "you and your mouth no wonder your grandfather can't say no to you maybe I should say I saw you"

Tenten stiffened "let's not and say you did"

"Fine fine"

Naruto had got up by now that old man's cane hurt "so whose the captain" Alexi looked at Naruto his racoon had come back glaring at him "is it the idiot on my floor"

"why you stupid old man"

"Ha youth I doubt you know who I am I've picked my teeth with rookies like you 34,000 beri's ha try fighting me when it's thirty four million you'll give my old ticker a work out then"

"Cocky old man I'll show you" Tenten got in between the two "now hold on let's introduce ourselves Naruto this is Alexi Romonoff he's a retired pirate called the collector and he was the greatest gun man to ever sail"

Alexi scoffed "I was until that upstart sniper king with his sling shot bah a sling shot isn't a real gun the boy may have potential but let's see him fire a real gun instead of a kids toy"

Zaiho said nothing if she defended he uncle they might get shot or worse a log pose that doesn't work

he leapt down and pulled out a box filled with log poses some were in pristine condition others not so much at least one had blood on it "here's one for my favorite student courtesy of Capone Bege" Alexi said tossing a thankfully clean log pose to Naruto who stumbled it around before catching it

"heh nice hands butter fingers" Naruto wanted to deck the old man with a flaming fist _wait_ could he do that Naruto shook his head experiment later fight now

Zaiho grabbed him and held him back "thanks pops oh could you tell that story about the Reyleigh abbey"

"heh that old story it's nothing interesting" Alexi said Tenten looked at him and sighed "oh fine it goes like this"

before Alexi could begin the door opened and Kurotsuchi walked in Zaiho could only think one thing "crap"

.

.

beneath the waves of Bridgewell island marine submarines moved into formation Mizuki stood at the bridge of one "Commodore sir we've received information from the on island marines that Carla of the sea legion does have an unrefenced devil fruit"

Mizuki nodded pleased with himself with replacing most of the citizens of the island with marines in disguise all but some cranky old man but it didn't matter the marines could deal with him later

"good signal the other officers to attack on my signal" the marine nodded and left to contact the other officers "open bay doors" Mizuki ordered the marines at the weapons station nodded and began pushing buttons

"Target sir"

"No excat tarter focus on wide scale destruction"

"yes sir" they typed the coordinates in targetting the beach the marines pulled out three keyes and put them in three slots "keys in saftey postion sir"

Mizuki pulled out his own key the marine from before returned "sir both ensigns are standing by" Mizuki nodded and put in his own key twisting it "fire all missiles"

the others turned their keys and pushed a red button

all around bridgewell island flaming missiles leapt up to some it looked like a meteror shower but others knew it was hell coming to earth

.

.

And this is where I end the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and I expect reviews until then ja ne


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously on the Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

Mizuki pulled out his own key the marine from before returned "sir both ensigns are standing by" Mizuki nodded and put in his own key twisting it "fire all missiles"

the others turned their keys and pushed a red button

all around Bridgewell island flaming missiles leapt up to some it looked like a meteror shower but others knew it was hell coming to earth

 **And now on with the show**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Sakura groaned from her place in the crows nest why'd she have to get watch duty while Zaiho got to go onto the island _she_ was the navigator as soon as Hinata and Martin left she had climbed up the crows nest and taken a cat nap but now some bright light was shining in her face

Sakura opened her eyes and paled "shit" she cursed leaping into the air just as the missile hit the Gamabunta the shockwave from the explosion hit her in air and knocked her thankfully onto the beach Sakura growled turning into her leopard form when she saw more missiles hitting the beach creating an explosion

'Judging by their flight path and wind speed these missiles are short range probably coming from an off shore boat but **where** is the boat' she thought her cat ears twitched and she leapt back changing to human form as she landed where she was torn apart by invisible blades Sakura looked to where the attack came from

stepping out of the flames like the devil himself was Mizuki followed by six marines "Well if it isn't the Dam" Mizuki wore a bracer on each wrist with a wicked hook shaped blade

"How nice to see you again"

"Mizuki" Sakura growled changing into her man beast form "I'm glad your here"

"oh going to surrender" Mizuki sneered Sakura smiled baring her fangs _literally_ at Mizuki "no I'm glad that I get to kick your ass"

Mizuki transformed into his man beast form the big cat zoans growled at each other before they charged

.

"What are you doing here" Zaiho yelled Kurotsuchi looked at the two pirates before her forearms turned to magma "is it christmas or something" she asked before she charged Naruto held up his hand to use a fireworks attack

Alexi banged his cane against the floor stopping the two of them by appearing inbetween two flintlocks in _each_ hand aimed at Naruto and Kurotsuchi "none of that in my shop" he ordered

"Please old timer there's no way you can fire those guns" Kurotsuchi said only for a bullet to go through her stomach and out her back the fired gun clicked and resetted

"Magic guns" Naruto wondered "this time it's a sea stone round so go ahead try that again lassie"

Kurotsuchi stepped back her hand turned to normal "you moron captain get back too" Naruto complied unlike Kurotsuchi he wasn't bullet proof

"Now you logia brat what do you want" Alexi said turning to Kurotsuchi "I heard this place was a good place for information with the Navy raid about to happen I wanted to see who was here" Kurotsuchi said "like the cash cows over there"

"Bah bounty hunters are all the same you aren't fighting in my shop" Alexi said letting his guns dangle from his fingers

"Wait what navy raid" Tenten asked

"you don't know the navy set up a trap all you pirates are screwed in three two- **BOOOOOOOOOOM** the ground rumbled merchandise fell to the floor -now" Kurotsuchi said walking backwards

Tenten pulled out her colts and cocked the hammer "where do you think your going"

"Heh so your with them" Kurotsuchi said "to answer your question there's a lot of pirates on this island I'm going to catch a few bounties before the marines get them" Kurotsuchi said collapsing into a pool of lava and going under the door

another boom exhoed Alexi looked at them "well what are you waiting for an invitation get out of my shop"

"And do what old man" Naruto argued Alexi smiled "be pirates of course live or die fighting for your dreams there have been countless pirates some lived a whole lot of em bit the bullet but they all did it while going for their dreams"

Naruto smiled "thanks old man" Alexi waved them off and shooed them out of his shop "go on boy get"

.

.

Carla punched another marine flanked by Julian and Karen "Karen rendevous with the legion prepare them for battle" Karen nodded "Julian"

"Yes captain"

"The marines have raised a wall around us again my freind" Carla said watching a group of marines charge at her Julian saw them and nodded "so they have what ever shall we do about it"

"Carla of the sea legion men form a line" the squad leader shouted

The marines formed a line and fired tearing up the street and creating an explosion the marines cheered until they saw red eyes glowing out of the smoke when the smoke cleared Julian's eyes had become completley red his skin hair and clothes had become a metallic grey his arms were crossed as he stood in front of Carla

one Marine charged at Julian with his sword drawn and cut off one of his arms Julian smirked and hit the marine with a round house kick knocking him into the canal the arm in question grew back

"A logia" one of marines said in shock Carla walked out from behind Julian "the answer is clear we make a hole"

"understood captain" Julian said and charged into the marines

.

.

Martin punched another marine turning on his heel he drove his elbow into anothers skull sending him crashing to the floor this was insane first there was an explosion on the beach where the Gamabunta was then everyone in the market had drawn swords and guns and started to charge at him and Hinata Hinata had raised a wall of earth around them but that didn't last long and the enemy kept on charging

Martin looked back but he couldn't find Hinata he must have lost her in the crowd he ran over to a store and leapt onto the roof then onto a flagpole this would be a good place to see where Hinata was

"Hail mary bomb" a voice shouted before something brown and fast moving flew through the air towards Martin the Bosun of the Firewill pirates leapt back landing on the ground the flagpole he'd been standing on exploded soon more were being thrown at him Martin ducked to the side and looked for where the attacks were coming from

Martin tackeld his way through the crowd maybe if her were in the hiding among the marines the person wouldn'g get a clear shot

"Spiral pass grenade" the shooter called Martin saw three bombs being thrown there was no place to dodge no place but down

 **BA-BOOOOOOOOM**

Martin phased out of the ground and fell to a crouch Black Zetsu's powers were incredibly taxing on his body he didn't think he could do that again and survive

"Damn devil fruit" the shooter said stepping into his view he wore a mix of battle armor and football padding with two shoulder pads sticking out of a kevlar vest a football helmet with a black visor with the marine symbol on the sides blue pants and black cleats on his back held up by a weird belt was a barrel full of footballs

"that and my stupid subordinate getting in my way" he grabbed another football and held it in his hands "I'll make sure to get you this time "hail mary bomb" Martin turned into miss tenten and flipped to the side before breaking into a run the pigskin exploded behind him Martin turned sharply and kept on running getting bigger and bigger as he cycled to a different body he tackled the football marine and sent him sliding a foot across the ground the marine turned and elbowed him in the jaw before he punched him in the eye

Martin turned back to his original form and grit his teeth Martin swept his feet out from under him and turning into Sakura he punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a canal

Martin prayed the arsonic football fan was a devil fruit eater because that would finish the fight unfortunetly that wasn't the case as he climbed out half his visor was broke revealing straw blonde hair and a brown eye full of hate that looked familar to Martin

"Your good Levesque but let's see you avoid this" that's when it set in the guy who was a jerk to all the dockworkers the one who nearly killed him when he tried to get him killed

"Axley is that you" Martin asked "so I guess the marines worked out for you"

"Oh yeah became an officer and now I'm going to kill you and that rich stuck up slut who got me thrown into the marines in the first case"

Martin grit his teeth and activated his Ares Masquerade NO ONE insulted miss Tenten and got away with it Martin charged and Axley grabbed another one of his explosive footballs

.

.

Kurotsuchi was having a blast she'd already caught two pirates both struggled as she dragged them by a rope she should find a marine and turn them in quick so she could go back for Uzumaki and Zaiho Kurotsuchi smirked seeing someone with a short marine coat marking him as an ensign

"Hey I've got two bounties for you" the man turned and Kurotsuchi covered her eyes the man was handsome with ebony hair a scruffy beard and tan skin but under his marine coat he was wearing a bronze leotard that clung tigthly to his skin and sandals

"Ha ha the Nidaime Akainu your days of villainy will end by my handsome fist" the marine officer declared flexing his arms showing off his abs and _other_ organs wait did he say villainy

"look guy I don't know where you get your information but I'm a legit bounty hunter here I've got two more for you" Kurotsuchi said pulling her captives closer to the marine

the marine laughed "thank you for calling me handsome" when did she call him handsome "but we have evidence of you helping pirates therefore you have lost your rights to be called a bounty hunter"

Kurotsuchi frowned when'd she Phillipe that back stabbing little cock roach was framing her she couldn't fight this guy or she'd be a criminal and she wasn't going to jail so she did the obvious thing run like hell Kurotsuchi dropped her prisoners and broke into a run heading back the way she came

behind her the marine officer laughed and she heard the sound of stone cracking the marine ran up along side her matching her pace "damn it"

"Calling me handsome won't save you" the marine said Kurotsuchi covered her eyes when a bright light hit her in the face and felt a fist collide with her ribs and send her flying across the canal her feet inches from the water as she fell in

shit Kurotsuchi grabbed the edge her body already beginning to be weighed down by her devil fruit as she pulled herself out of the water and onto the shore coughing and choking double damn it even if she was going to fight she couldn't use her powers until she was dry

behind her the stupid officer laughed "so Logia prepare to fall to the noble power of my paramecia abillities" the officer said a light like a flashlight shown on the wall in front of her making a X

Kurotsuchi pulled herself onto her feet trying to figure out what he was going to do

"Sun beam" he called firing a laser from his hands seriously a laser Kurotsuchi rolled to the side as it hit a wall "what the heck some kind of magnifying glass powers"

"Thank you again for calling me handsome" the officer said flexing his muscles "now then face my light beam again"

"I didn't call you handsome you steroid loving freak" Kurotsuchi snapped "now for the love of god shut the hell up"

the officer's expression changed his brows narrowd and he bared his teeth "young lady I was going to give such a powerful ally of the marines the benifit of the doubt"

Kurotsuchi looked at the destroyed wall that was the benifit of the doubt "but now I'm going to send you to where all criminals belong" he held up his hands making a cross with his fingers his body shimmered and Kurotsuchi saw a reflection of herself

"I Han Emosd great officer of the marine shall send you to hell" he declared before his body began to glow "death vanity"

Kurotsuchi's last thought before his whole body fired a laser was that his name was just an anogram of the word handsome Kurotsuchi closed her eyes but her death didn't come from some crazy death beam attack she opened her eyes to see she was being carried bridal style by Firestorm Naruto Uzumaki

"hey weirdo pick on someone your own size" Naruto said setting Kurotsuchi down and stepping in front of her he smiled and punched his palm "like me"

"Firestorm Uzumaki your not your captain but you will pay for your crimes and interfereing with my handsome execution"

Naruto frowned "seriously everyone thinks Zaiho is the captain what do I have to do get captain tatooed on my forehead" Naruto said cracking his fingers sending a fireworks attack at Han who countered with a sun beam attack creating an explosion of light

"so handsome" Han said admiring the way his body shined in the light Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi and ran for it "Uzumaki why'd you save me"

"you were in trouble why's a marine attacking you"

"A Bounty hunter I knew set me up he must have told the marines I helped pirates"

"Did you" Naruto asked Kurotsuchi was about to respond but she tackeled Naruto to the ground a cannon ball flew over their heads tearing apart a building "it is now" she told him

Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi and ran heading towards a small church they ran in side passing a bust of a man with a mustache and wild hair that looked familar inside were Shino and Carla who looked like they were in a conversation that Naruto and Kurotsuchi interupted

"welcome Naruto Uzumaki" Carla said "to the Reyleigh Chapel" Shino said

.

.

And this is where the chapter ends will Naruto ever be aknowledged as captain of his own crew will he get a new crewmate will I fall asleep now

I'll answer the third one yes I'm going to bed as soon as this chapter is up

Live from Rome this is 61394 asking for a review no seriously I'm in rome How cool is that


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously on the Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

"welcome Naruto Uzumaki" Carla said "to the Reyleigh Chapel" Shino said

 **And we're back in Go Yon San Ni Ichi**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

"The Reyleigh chapel" Kurotsuchi said in surprise " _This_ is _the_ Reyleigh chapel" Kurotsuchi said looking around "I knew it was on the island but I figured it'd be too packed to get a good look at this is amazing"

"I see you know the story" Carla commented "Of course I know the story what idiot doesn't know the story of the Reyleigh chapel"

"I don't" Naruto said "now will someone please explain to me why this place is such a big deal"

"Look around you Naruto Uzumaki and you will understand" Shino said Naruto did look around and he admitred the church was pretty impressive the walls formed a half dome heading towards the alter made of a dark wood stained glass windows of spectacular islands and the sea shining over the sea hung between golden candle sticks

"Ah another captain comes to pay respects" a balding priest says walking towards them "welcome to the church that Roger built"

"Wait a minute Roger as in Gol D Roger" his mother made sure he pronounced his name right "the Shodaime built this church"

"not in person no" the priest answered looking at one of the windows "it was many years ago when pirates ransacked this island and this church the navy gave aid but not enough for the people to rebuild this church then Rogers came returning triumphant from one of his many journeys into the grand line he gave the head priest at the time money to rebuild the church along with materials wood from the New world stone from Alabasta treasure from the Sky islands Roger gave it all with a smile" the priest said with a smile of his own

"it was many years later when Roger returned this time with a woman he asked no begged the priest to marry them the priest remembered his kindness it was a small cermony witnessed by the priest and his first mate"

"Dark King Reyleigh" Naruto said "is that why you named it Reyleigh chapel after him"

"No not he Many years passed and the war of the best happened the navy came having found out somehow the church was built by pirate money and tried to destroy it the head priest stood firm and swore that none would destroy the church a great power came from and another navy man came he was old and stern and the soldiers retreated

The navy man then went in to pray with tears in his eyes begging Roger's forgivness for what I don't know the priest comforted the navy man and he returned to his home in the East Blue"

"That's amazing what was the priests name" Naruto asked a priest who would stand up to the navy was heck anyone who didn't know how to fight that stood up to the navy was amazing

"his name was Reyleigh" the priest said with a smile "it was he the people renamed the church for Adam D Reyleigh"

"And now the Navy have come back" Carla said bowing her head "forgive me father if I knew coming here would cause this to happen to your home"

the priest held up a hand "my child should I scold the dog for chasing the cat or the cobra for fighting the mongoose"

"well no of course not it's in their natures" Shino said

"Then why would I scold pirates for fighting the marines no you wish to keep your freedom and if sanctuary is what you nead I will give it the navy will not march here"

"For three rising captains I've seen the navy do way worse" Kurotsuchi muttered looking at one of the stained flass windows "but I suppose we can pray for the best"

"While expecting the worse" the three captains finished

.

.

Navy began forming ranks across from the Reyleigh chapel with Mizuki and Han standing at the front "soldier any sign of ensign Axley" Han asked a soldier who saluted "no sir no sign of him"

"Thank you for calling me handsome" Han said with a laugh the marine looked confused when did he call the Ensign handsome Han turned to Mizuki "shall we begin sir"

Mizuki looked at Han before turning back to the church "that depends will your mirror mirror fruit powers be enough to stop three pirates"

Han laughed "of course I'm handsome plus my noble allies will lend me their strength to do what is needed as you did with Devil claw Sakura"

Mizuki grimaced no need to tell what really happened "let's begin then" Mizuki said looking towards the church "raise rifles"

behind him the soldiers raised their guns at an angle "on my command" they switched off the safety "fire" they pulled the triggers a hail of bullet flew over Mizuki and Han towards the Reyleigh chapel

a swarm of black insects appeared taking flight they shielded the chapel with their bodies

"Shino Aburame is here" Han said Mizuki nodded "pirates flock to this place like moths to a flame marines prepare to charge

the marines put away their rifles and put a hand on their swords Mizuki turned into his man beast form and growled out a command "attack"

.

.

"The marines have arrived" Shino said in a monotone voice "how do you know" Naruto asked

"my allies have informed me" Shino answered before he walked towards the door Naruto joined him along with Carla "your all going to fight why not run"

"Run where the marines will just keep chasing us all over the island" Naruto said "and the church would get destroyed"

"You three are crazy" Kurotsuchi declared

"we're pirates you could leave heck you could fight with the marines and catch us that would clear your name" Naruto said "do what ever you want I'm going to fight" and with that the three captains left

the bugs parted swarming around Shino as the marines charged "Mizuki" Naruto said with disgust

"Uzumaki I'll enjoy ripping you limb from limb marines attack" Mizuki yelled the marines charged Shino stepped forward "I will deal with the drone you two deal with the two officers" the bugs flew around Shino and even more came out of his coat flying towards the marines

Naruto and Carla leapt over the bug wave knocking over more marines as they ran towards Mizuki and Han Han held up his hands "sun beam" he called firing a light beam towards Carla who unravelled around the attack and punched him in the nose sending him flying Carla put herself back together and drew two pugio daggers Han held up his hand it shone with an aura of light and he charged to

Naruto got his hands ready "fireworks" he called sending a fire ball at Mizuki "moon walk" he called leaping high into the air he then turned and flipped in the air sending three air blades at Naruto who responded with another fireworks attack

Mizuki landed "razor" he called flying impossibly fast towards Naruto and hitting him in the stomach "tempest kick" Mizuki called hitting Naruto with an air blade sending him flying Naruto lashed out with his arm and leg pulling him onto the ground Naruto winced and got up and cracked his knuckles and fingers "big bang finale"

"Paper art" Mizuki called dodging the giant fire ball with ease "I've mastered the six powers since we last met Uzumaki now I'm invinceble"

Naruto grinned "there's no such thing as invinceble just people who haven't been beaten yet" Naruto said charging towards Mizuki who held up his hand ready to attack Naruto kept charging and Mizuki lashed out "finger pistol" he called Naruto smiled grabbing the wrist Naruto turned on the balls of his heels and threw him into the air

Naruto smiled and put his hand on his shoulder "sniper flame" he called sensing a fast moving bolt of fire towards Mizuki spearing him in the stomach sending the tiger zoan crashing to the ground Naruto smiled

"Commodore Mizuki" a soldier said in shock before he charged only to be stopped by Shino "excellent work" Naruto nodded Mizuki got back up there was a hole in his clothes where Naruto hit him alone with some singed fur but otherwise he was fine

"you scum I'll enjoy having your head on my table" Mizuki said standing up Naruto got ready to attack again "razor" Mizuki called appearing in front of Naruto before the Uzumaki could react he picked him up by the neck with his tail and held up his fists "this technique took me months to master but I'm glad to use it on you"

Mizuki moved his fists back "six king gun" he thrust his fists forward a shockwave hit Naruto in the stomach and he coughed up blood Naruto laughed weakly "is that all you got bastard"

Mizuki got his arms ready again "a second blow will finish you six king gun" a ball of magma hit him in the back before he could attack Mizuki looked back furious to see Kurotsuchi

"Yo cat bastard" Kurotsuchi said leaning against the door of the church throwing a ball of magma up and down "hands off Uzumaki"

"So you joined up with the Firewill pirates have you Nidaime Akainu" Mizuki said dropping Naruto Kurotsuchi stopped leaning and walked towards Mizuki her fist became magma "join up nah but today is going to be the day where the world government learns what happens when you mess with fire"

.

.

Kurotsuchi saved Naruto will she join the Firewill pirates what happened to Sakura I don't know (yes I do) but you do not

this is 61394 signing off


	17. Chapter 17

**I got a couple of faves so I'll give you another chapter maybe a few more reviews and you'll get another one**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

"The world government will know what happens when you mess with fire" Kurotsuchi said with a smirk before she charged at Mizuki holding her arms out both forearms became magma "Kazan Lariat" she called clotheslining Mizuki she then put her other arm around her neck and sent him flying his head crashed into the unforgiving stone beneath him

Kurotsuchi pulled her arms badm and made a magma ball between them "red golem" she said throwing it sending a torrent of magma towards Mizuki "Moon walk" he called flying back away from Kurotsuchi and like a cat landing on his feet "tempest kick" Mizuki called sending an air blade at Kurotsuchi the bounty hunter lazilly dodged the attack

"What's the matter Mizuki I thought you were invincible" Kurotsuchi mocked before she threw another magma ball at Mizuki the commodore dodged the attack and ran at Kurotsuchi

'is he suicidal or something I'll dodge his attack and end him' Kurotsuchi thought Mizuki then vanished "what the" Kurotsuchi said before an airblade hit her in the side and sending her flying into Mizuki's fist she coughed up blood "so much for the Akainu" Mizuki said punching her again and again he then threw her down her body cratered the ground

"Six king gun" Mizuki said hitting Kurotsuchi the crater expanded tenfold and Kurotsuchi coughed up blood "you know when I heard you'd gone rogue I got excited for years people compared me to you said I was weaker then you but now I'll be the one on top"

Kurotsuchi opened her left eye and smiled her body was already healing "except for Asuma he's still stronger then you"

Mizuki scoffed "please that lazy smoker the only reason he's a captain is because who his father is" Mizuki raised an arm getting ready to finish her with the finger pistol "any last words"

Kurotsuchi turned into magma and burned through the ground "what" Kurotsuchi appeared again and hit him with a magma blast at the same time Naruto hit him with a fire blast "yeah you talk to much"

Naruto smiled blood dripping from his mouth "yeah what she said" Naruto rubbed his hands together sparks flew as he got ready to use another attack Mizuki was still standing "you pirate scum I'll have you on my table yet" Mizuki crouched down ready to use another six powers move when he was hit by a hail of bullets

.

.

Marching towards the navy was group of twenty five men each wore chain mail over black shirts and blue pants with greaves cleats helmets shields the size of refridgerator doors swords lead by Kendra essentially they looked like the roman army "legion ready swords" Kendra called at once they drew their swords "crush the navy and rescue our captain"

the men behind Kendra shouted battle cries and ran the navy unprepared for another army attacking them was quickly overwhelmed those the navy began to run especially without their commanding officers

Carla looked proudly at her crew "legion at ease" she said the legion sheathed their weapons and stood at attention before their captain Carla gave her fellow captains a quick salute before she turned to Kurotsuchi "I've heard alot of things about you and I'm pleased to see that they weren't exagerations if you want there's a place for you in the legion"

"I too would be happy to have such a powerful person as a member of my crew" Shino said

"Hey wait a minute whose to say she even wants to be a pirate" Naruto said the other two gave him a deadpan look she did just save his life afterall "and whose to say I wouldn't want her in my crew"

Kurotsuchi looked at the three "three captains three crews this is a hard one" she said before she looked at Naruto "your an idiot"

she looked at Shino "you have bugs inside your body" then at Carla "and you'd probably turn me into another one of your kill crazy lackeys"

"And you insulted all three of us" Naruto said "maybe I don't want you in my crew anymore"

Kurotsuchi walked over to Naruto "your also the person who saved my life so if you still want me you've got me captain"

Naruto smiled and cheered "yes yes whoooohooooooo in your faces" Naruto said pointing at the two other captains "I've got Kurotsuchi I've got Kurotsuchi"

Shino nodded "best of luck to you Naruto Uzumaki and your crew I have my own to rendevous with"

"And there's still the navy blockade to deal with" Carla said looking towards the horizon

.

.

Julian stood atop a hill behind him a line of legionares with mortars one ran up to him "Centurion Julian we've found where the subamarines" Julian nodded "then let's bust through the wall"

the cannons raised and fired round after round into the sea creating a mushroom cloud in the sea

.

.

Carla smiled "well there's no more blockade Legion move out" Carla ordered the legion saluted and marched following Carla she turned breifly to Naruto and Kurotsuchi and gave them a quick salute before continuing on her way

Han Edsome got up his jump suit was torn and he had a wound on his head dripping blood "for the navy" he called running towards Naruto and planning to stab him in the back before Naruto could turn Han was crushed by a pink blur creating a crater and a cloud of dust out of the dust came Sakura a long red cut on her cheek to her neck

"Hey Sakura glad you could make it" Naruto said with a smile "meet our new crew mate"

Sakura growled "great her" Kurotsuchi smirked and got back into a fighting stance "nice to see you again too so do you want to fight"

a nearby rooftop exploded

"or do you want to get out of here alive" Kurotsuchi sarcastically asked Sakura growled and shifted into her human form making her cut more prominent on her face "if you try anything Logia or not I'll kill you"

Kurotsuchi nodded Sakura having said her piece turned to Naruto "did you get a log pose" Naruto nodded and tossed her one "we're going to need to steal a ship"

"Then it's a good thing we're pirates" Naruto said

.

.

"Yahoooooo" Zaiho cheered as she punched another marine sending him flying she vaulted over another driving her elbow into his head knocking him down two marines raised their guns to fire at the Kaizouhime but before they could pull their triggers they were shot down Tenten twirled her smoking pistols and turned on her heel firing two more rounds into as many marines

"your having way too much fun with this" she told Zaiho the grinning first mate kicked another marine in the stomach following it up with two kicks to the face sending him on his back

"Oh come your not pumped up this kind of raid never happens in the blues" Zaiho told Tenten

"Exactly so why is one happening now" she told Zaiho before she shot another marine Zaiho shrugged "how am I supposed to know do I look like James Bond"

Tenten sighed and aimed her gun over her shoulder and fired hitting a marine who had snuck up on Zaiho "no just the one who can't watch her back" Tenten said before she aimed her guns at the canal

"what's up" Tenten scanned the water before she sheathed her guns "must have been my imagination" she said "come on let's find the others'

"Miss Tenten Zaiho" Martin called running up to them with Hinata Tenten smiled "Martin boy am I glad to see you"

"We heard from a marine that captain Kun was pinned inside the Reyleigh chapel we should go help him as soon as we can"

"The Reyleigh chapel" Tenten said "I know where that is come on" Tenten said breaking into a run only to be stopped by a pile of marines and pirates "what the hell"

"Zaiho language" Hinata scolded "Your not my mother Hinata" Zaiho argued

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with who beat up all these guys" Martin asked "and _how_ whoever it was did it they don't even have a scratch on them"

Zaiho seemed to be thinking "could it be him" she asked aloud "Nah he's probably relaxing on a beach somewhere not fighting the navy"

"Forget them we need to save Naruto" Tenten reminded them the rest of the Firewill pirates nodded their captain was way more important to them then someone who they may never even fight

.

.

Naruto Sakura and Kurotsuchi ran through the streets of Bridgewell Island hoping to reunite with their crew while the rest of his crew was running to Naruto naturally the two collided with Naruto crashing right into Zaiho knocking them both to the ground

"Ow" they said in unison before Hinata and Sakura helped them up

"no time for you two to be weird we have to move" Sakura told them "now where's the fastest place to steal a ship"

"why are we stealing a ship" Martin asked

"It sunk" Sakura admitted most of the crew glared at her "oh sorry that I couldn't defend the ship from missiles no don't bother asking I'm fine"

Hinata at least looked sheepish Tenten sighed "we don't need to steal a ship"

"why not" Kurotsuchi asked speaking up for the first time

"What's the crazy bounty hunter doing here" Zaiho and Hinata demanded

"oh she's our new crew member" Naruto told her

the rest of his crews response was a unanimous

ARE YOU INSANE

"No I'm not" Naruto defended "can we focus on the fact we need a boat"

"I know where to get one" Tenten said rubbing her temples "but it'll be a royal headache to get"

.

"No" Alexi said

"Please old man" Naruto asked

"No" Alexi said again "no way am I selling you my ship" the store shook again from the cannon fire outside but other than that there was no damage to the store maybe the navy knew not to mess with the grizzeled old pirate and his stuff

"well what do you want in trade" Zaiho suggested

"Trade" Alexi said with a deviosu gleam "what do you got"

everyone began digging through their pockets "I've got an old compass and a rock"

"I've got some wet beri's"

"I've got a nail"

"extra bullets and twenty beri's for lunch"

great nothing anyone would trade for a ship "give me the bullets and the compass"

everyone sweat dropped "your kidding right" they said "do you want the boat or not"

"WE WANT THE BOAT WE WANT THE BOAT" Alexi tossed Sakura a map "there's where you'll find her now get out of my shop your idiot captain is bad for buisness"

"why you bitter old goat" Naruto cursed before he was dragged away by Sakura and Zaiho out of the shop Tenten gave Alexi a wave "thanks old man"

.

.

In another marine base far far away from Bridgewell Island a marine fell before he could signal for help Faber Montag stepped over the body a stray cinder fell from his body setting the marine ablaze

Neji walked in after him "you sure this is the right guy" Faber asked Neji nodded and the cell door opened red eyes glowed in the darkness of the cell "what do you want"

"Two Scale Jugo you were once a commander among the revouloutinaries until you were traded like cattle"

"I and my brothers lifted the Revoulutinaries from the ashes and we freed the East Blue from the World Government but they turned on me called me a monster"

"From the stories I heard you are a monster" Faber said the red eyes turned to him and a brown hand stretched out of the darkness punching Faber sending him flying

"Lies nothing but lies"

"Humanity tends to do that" Neji said with a sympathetic smile he then held out a hand "join me brother and we'll free the world from the true monsters"

the eyes blinked before foot steps could be heard out of the darkness came a six foot man with spiky orange hair he had multi tone skin and a hunched back walking on mismatched legs the left a Donkeys foot hoof and all the other was human like but made of sea stone his right arm was armored and brown with a wicked blade coming out of the elbow the left was human like but withered and weak

"you freed me so for _now_ I'll follow you" Jugo said "but your goals differ from mine at any point I won't hesitate to kill you" Neji nodded and he and Jugo shook hands Neji took out a den den mushi and clicked on it

"Kidomaru how'd the plan on Bridgewell island go" Neji asked on the other end the fishman member of his crew seemed nervous to answer "I got a couple of devil fruits real nice ones but not the magma magma fruit sorry boss"

"Its fine I didn't think the navy had anyone in the blue strong enough to fight a logia" Neji said "meet us at the rendevous point and bring what fruits you have"

"right boss" Kidomaru said before the line went dead "Faber get up we have one more stop to make"

Faber's flame rose a bit and he got up following Neji with Jugo "where are we going" Jugo asked

Neji smirked "to the bases Devil fruit vault"

.

.

It was all Neji he planned it all I just wanted to make sure everyone caught that Neji planned it to make his crew stronger and now Jugo is apart of the

what is Neji's crew called if you got a name send me a review because I've got nothing anyway send me a review my way Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

**Heyo you know If I got some reviews this chapter would have come sooner but I got no reviews so it kind of didn't but I'll probably get some reviews for this next part zehahahaha zehahahahahahaha zehahahhahahahahahaha**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko

Martin held back a yawn as he dilligently applied paint to the side of their new ship at three in the morning

The ship was well made and a thing of beauty a frigate 135 long with sails grey as storm clouds and built of entirely of South Blue Maple one of the best woods in the world the first thing captain Naruto did when they settled in was have Hinata change the figure head into a duplicate of the one they had on the Gamabunta

familiar sights and his work painting the ship red even in the middle of the night were helping Martin focus on anything other then his visions every time he used Black Zetsu's powers his dreams were plagued with visions so real it was like he was there

this vision was especially bad it was of a demonic looking woman fighting with two men atop a great monster it was hundreds of stories taller then any marine ship and as brown as old mud with a single red eye glaring out of a hideously deformed face the woman cruelly smiled down at two men who looked similar to her "Hagaromo Hamura you fought well but in the end your no match for the source"

The beast roared and charged Martin saw even more of the beast was hidden underwater including the ten tails ending with blades sharper then even the twelve great blades

Martin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples even thinking about his visions were casuing him pain what was Black Zetsu and what was this source the woman was talking about and the source of what Martin's eyes snapped open when he heard footsteps on deck for a breif moment his eyes were pupilless and yellow like Black Zetsu's

Martin climbed up and saw two pairs of feet one being Naruto's boots the other were barefoot with red painted toenails Martin watched as the two came close and then he heard kissing and moaning Martin was so surprised he lost his balance and fell towards the sea Martin cursed knowing what'd he have to do

tapping into Black Zetsu's power he dove into the wood of the deck and landed below deck in the galley Martin held his forehead and cursed as he headed to the mens cabin he'd have trouble sleeping tonight but he didn't have the energy to work anymore

.

Hinata smiled as she put out food for everyone in her new dining room it was one of many things included on their new ship which also had two bathrooms three cabins for sleeping a dining room and adjoined galley everyone came in and looked at the food with hunger in their eyes and dug in

"Thanks Hinata your food is amazing as always" Sakura said helping herself Tenten looked through the newspaper and choked "what the hell is this" Tenten said "Martin"

Martin's eye's snapped open "what" he looked at the article and got surpriesed paired with a picture of a dead Tenten with black rods pierced through her body and her blood pooled on a very expensive floor was the snappy headline

 **Vieuxsang President murdered in office**

"Uh Tenten your not a ghost are you" Zaiho asked poking Tenten the gunner of the Firewill pirates slapped her hand away "of course I'm not a ghost it says I took over my parents company when they were killed when were they killed and why is someone pretending to be me murdered"

"I'm more curious about how they got into the Vieuxsang offices" Kurotsuchi chimed in everyone looked at her "what the security in their comapny headquarters is some of the best in the North Blue whoever got in would have to be a pro at killing"

"And if they find out Tenten's still alive" Sakura said everyone gulped well everyone minus Naruto "don't worry Tenten the Hokage's your home now and no one's going to hurt a member of the Firewill pirates while Naruto Uzumaki's alive"

"Hokage" Sakura asked Naruto nodded "why would you name a ship fire shadow"

"In his defense it does fit with our crew's name" Tenten said

"Yeah both have the weirdest names in the world" Sakura said making Naruto frown a little but before our slightly insipid protaganist could retort the ship lurched knocking the bucaneers from their perches and onto the floor

for those who don't have a thesaurus before Naruto could maka a come back the ship got knocked around and alot of people fell out of their chairs everyone ran out onto the deck to see a green blur on the water

"Tenten what is it" Naruto asked Tenten who was looking through a pair of binoculars "your not going to believe me"

"Tenten how weird could it be" Hinata asked Tenten sweatdropped before answering "it's a guy" she said as the blur lapped around the ship heading back the way it came

"What no way a guy could run that fast" Kurotsuchi said "well that's what I'm seeing a guy with a salt and pepper bowl cut and the bushiest eye brows I've ever seen in green pants with orange leg warmers wow look at the abs on that guy" Tenten said with a blush a curious Martin looked and wolf whisteled

"Ok if the Homo and the gunner are done staring at some road runners ass" Kurotsuchi quipped "I say we see where he's going"

"Why the grand line is that way" Naruto said pointing where the ship was sailing but the ship turned looking to the helm Naruto gulped and backed away standing at the helm was Sakura covered in their breakfast Naruto would have laughed at her cherry blossom pink hair stained with maple syrup and orange juice but he didn't have a death wish

"Uh Sakura" Naruto asked Sakura glared at him "I'm going to kill him"

everyone backed away slowly "ok Sakura sure go ahead" Sakura nodded and continued "Everyone to their stations Tenten I'll need you to keep your eyes on him"

"On it"

"I said him not his ass" Tenten had the decency to look sheepish before adjusted her view "still got him looks like he's heading south by south east at ten knots" Tenten whisteled "pretty impressive without the six powers"

"Yeah maybe we can get him to join our crew" Naruto said

"If Sakura doesn't kill him first" Zaiho muttered not making eye contact with the furious navigator as the Hokage sailed through the waters heading south by south east on their latest adventure"

.

.

Hey Here's your last chance people Who was Naruto kissing was it Sakura

or Hinata

Maybe the pirate princess got some sugar last night it's up to you if you don't review I go with my choice if you do review I go with who gets the most love heh heh send me a review ja ne


	19. Chapter 19

**Really guys not one review let me put it in little words**

 **Naruto + Girl kissing + me asking = I wanted reviews this is not rocket science people I can't even do rocket science**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

The Hokage after pursuing the fast runner for an hour docked at the port of a small island fortunetley since their ship was new and their flag was lowered no one panicked when the supposedley worse pirates since Itachi Uchiha landed on the island

Naruto Martin and Sakura departed from the ship Hinata and Kurotsuchi were staying to guard the ship Tenten and Zaiho were staying to guard Kurotsuchi in case the former bounty hunter decided to turn on them

"So where is he" Sakura said the pink haired zoan had showered and changed wearing a red top with two white circles beneath her armpits black shorts and pink thigh high boots Sakura cracked her knuckles before walking off the dock

"Sakura isn't going to let this go" Martin said to Naruto "is she" Naruto shook his head "her dreams to be the strongest woman in the world" Naruto reminded Martin

"I remember" Martin replied

"Sakura got beat up by Mizuki and the guy who beat her I asked to join my crew" Naruto said "Sakura needs a win you saw how fast that guy ran he and Sakura will give each other a good fight" Naruto said following his navigator but Martin heard Naruto gulp and mutter 'I hope'

Martin bitterly laughed if Sakura didn't get a good fight the man in green might end up living his last day today

"I found him" Naruto called Sakura and Martin ran over to see Naruto pointing at a poster "that's a poster you idiot"

"Yeah but look" Naruto said the poster had a bowl haired man wearing a green suit standing atop a red tortoise with his arms spread out in big letters that looked they were on fire read

 **Mighty Green Guy's Splendidly Hip Circus**

 **reawaken your flames of youth**

"Mighty Green" Sakura asked

"Flames of youth" Naruto asked equally puzzled

"why a tortoise" Martin asked

Sakura looked at the information on the bottom and smiled "anyone up to see a circus"

.

.

Zaiho lounged on her back her legs against the mast as she looked at Kurotsuchi the logia was checking the rigging "will you quit staring at me" Kurotsuchi snapped

"Sorry Sakura said to" Zaiho said though not sounding very apoligetic

"I thought Naruto was the captain"

"Naruto is the captain" Zaiho said "but just because he's the captain doesn't mean he's always right" Zaiho flipped upwards landing with a bang on the deck "if Naruto trusts you for now so will I but- Zaiho turned on the ball of her left foot her right flew through the air hooking around Kurotsuchi's neck and sending her flying with a crash to the deck -you betray the crew and I'll show you why I'm first mate"

Zaiho turned leaving Kurotsuchi on the floor Kurotsuchi got up and winced as her shoulder internally healed Kurotsuchi definetly learned it was a bad idea to mess with Zaiho the girl beat two logia's with minimal effort or a devil fruit of her own and that terrified her

.

On the other side of the island a galleon docked against the shore the ship was painted with a splattering of red green and blue like the ship was painted by a horde of crazed toddlers the jolly roger was black with the white shrapnel taking the shape of a skull

on the ship two fish man were dropping anchor both were shark fish man but the one on the left was a mako and the one on the right was great white "Yo boss we're here" the mako shouted and a blonde man came out he was very feminine with long blonde hair and a eye patch over his right eye wearing a gold captains coat over a tan shirt brown pants with a blue sash and gold boots

"Awesome un let's go find guy and rip what he's got from him un" he said "captain Deidara isn't this unwise considering who this man is" the great white asked

Deidara turned and glared "your questioning your captain bruce" he asked with a cold voice the fish man took a step back "no captain forgive me it's just the man we came here to attack you know **what** he is"

"I know very well but here's something you've seemed to forgotten" Bruce the fish man panicked when two white spiders climbed up on to his body "no captain please" Bruce begged but Deidara didn't care "Art is an explosion" the spiders glowed before exploding when the smoke cleared Bruce was charbroiled and headless

"Throw that over board" Deidara told the Mako ironically named Mako "Mako tell me what is my bounty"

"Your bounty is 2,000,000 beri's captain Deidara" Mako answered Deidara nodded "and how did I get such a bounty" he asked

"you assassinated the queen of Alabasta and then killed 100 soldiers and sank one marine ship captain" Mako answered

"Keep that in mind while your my first mate" Deidara said "get the other artists tell them we're here and that we have a bull to hunt"

Mako nodded and ran off

.

.

Yes Deidara is here from the grand line but why what's in the north blue that he could want and will Naruto kick his butt find out next time


	20. Chapter 20

**thanks for the reviews you guys and I'm happy to say that the pairing has been decided though I'll keep the choice to myself a bit longer zehahahahaha zehahahahaa and one more zehahahaha**

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Naruto Sakura and Martin eventually found the circus though in hindsight it wasn't that hard considering it was a big green and orange big top to Naruto it looked cool but to Sakura and Martin it just looked weird as they walked inside

the ringmaster was even weirder

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES LET US REAWAKEN OUR YOUTH WITH THE GREATEST SHOW ON EARTH" the audience clapped and cheered at the unusual man he wore a green one piece jumpsuit with orange support braces on his legs and mismatched dress shoes (green on the right orange on the left)

when he had first walked out some thought he was one of the clowns and not the ring master and the circus was entertaining there were clowns and lions elephants and dancers but the main event was what everyone really came to see

"And now ladies and gentlemen may I direct your attention to the skies above for the main event the stupendous the marvelous the spectacular ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Sakura glared as Rock Lee smiled and waved at the crowd "there he is" she snarled Sakura tried to get up but Martin and Naruto held her down "Easy Sakura not now"

"Yeah we're wanted and do you want the navy to come to this island too we barely got away last time" Sakura reluctantly complied she'd pummel him after the show

"Now the Spectacular Lee will leap through the air and catch himself on the trapeze above my head" a spotlight shined on the trapeze that hung above the center ring "he will then swing and land atop the tent's center right post then repeat landing on the center left he will do all of this without a net and while wearing the 250 of sea stone weights on each leg"

"What" Naruto shouted "that's impossible" Sakura said "you may not get to fight him after all"

"Some of you may not believe me but I shall prove it to you all" a man brought a case with identical weights to the ones on Lee's legs "you there" Guy said pointing at Naruto "come here" Naruto smiled and waved as he walked down

"Now this man is a pirate" the crowd gasped "but of course he is not just any pirate he is Firestorm Uzumaki wanted at 34,000 beri's" the crowd gasped "but not to worry ladies and gentlemen he like you is here to reawaken his flames of youth isn't that right pirate san"

"Uh sure flames of youth and stuff" Naruto said the crowd got less nervous so did Sakura and Martin in their seats "now Naruto san please pick up the weights in the case" Naruto did and collapsed "they're real"

"OUTSTANDING LEE DO YOUR THING" Guy shouted "gah are you crazy he'll die" Lee leapt off and repeated the routine exactly as Guy had described to the crowd finishing with a great leap landing back at the starting point

everyone cheered and Guy helped Naruto to his feet taking off the giant weights Guy leaned in close "you and your crewmates come with me I assume we have business to settle"

Naruto got really nervous

.

.

"Yep there's no question about it captain" a man said talking into a transponder snail "that's the Firewill pirates jolly roger" the man was very tall with thin almost twig like legs wearing red leather pants a white jacket with red stripes that made him look like a candy cane he had hair that made a swirl shape and he carried a rapier

"Hah some low class rookies deal with them quickly Vincent and make sure they don't get my treasure" Deidara's voice said from the other line before the snail hung up Vincent the twig man leapt down and drew his rapier but it was strange at the end of the sword instead of a point was a paint brush

"The captain's orders are his orders" Vincent mumbled heading towards the Hokage "and I so rarely get to show off my art" Vincent made swishing motions with his paintbrush/sword creating the image of a seaking on the walls he was standing between

he then bit his thumb smearing blood onto both pictures "Summon summon" the walls rumbled before in poofs of smoke they were destroyed and two sea kings appeared in the middle of the town "attack the Hokage and sink it to the sea's bottom my slaves"

the sea kings roared before they slithered towards the Hokage on the deck of the Hokage Zaiho's stomach rumbled then it roared she looked up to see two sea kings about to attack where others would feel intense pants wetting fear members of the monkey family could look at a ferocious sea king and think

"FOOD" she shouted leaping up onto one of the sea kings head the other sea king lashed at her Zaiho leapt up dodging it the sea king biting into it's friend Zaiho turned in the air and swung her legs down hitting the top sea king hard the force made it release it's friend which fell towards the Hokage's deck

"Yo Hinata any time now"

"I see it" Hinata said pointing Nuibari like a magic wand "Terra Unda" from the dock and beneath the Hokage pillars of rock rose up pinning the sea king's body above the deck "this would be best roasted over an open fire with some light spices and spring water would be the best to drink" Hinata said already making the dinner menu in her mind but the sea king vanished the one Zaiho was about to eat vanished too

Tenten saw Vincent "I see some guy charging he's got a sword so I don't think he's a friendly" Tenten told him "I could take him out"

"No" Zaiho said "he took away my lunch"

"Normally I would chide Zaiho for trying to eat raw meat" Hinata said gripping Nuibari tightly "but he stole food from us and that cannot be forgiven"

Hinata and Zaiho leapt off the Hokage towards Vincent who stopped to make another painting

"Ah the captain herself and Black Mage Hinata an honor" Vincent said with a bow "I am Vincent of the Renascence pirates no doubt you've heard of me"

"Can't say that I have Hinata you" Zaiho asked Hinata shook her head "never Zaiho chan"

"How disrespectful to not show respect to your betters I'll have to teach you that art is a massacre" Vincent began painting this time a pride of lions he bit his thumb and smeared blood on the painting and the lions appeared circling the two girls

"I ate the summon summon fruit and became a summoning human you can't defeat my power" Vincent told them

Hinata and Zaiho stood back to back Zaiho smiled "they're not Sea kings but they'll do"

.

Sakura and Lee faced off from each other while Naruto and Martin looked nervous even more so then how they ended up coming to this moment

 _flashback_

Guy nodded "I see Lee" Guy slapped Lee on the back of his head "apologize for your actions and disrupting this crews journey"

Lee got down on his knees and kowtowed "I apologize" Guy smiled "excellent if you have any requests name it"

Sakura smiled "I want to fight him"

Lee got up and smiled "it would be an honor to fight someone as beautiful as yourself" Sakura blushed and then growled cheap tricks like that wouldn't work on her

 _end flashback_

Lee and Sakura faced off from each other and when Guy yelled Hajime they charged

.

and this is where I'm ending the chapter what kind of treasure has The firewill pirates found this time find out next time on Sandaime Kaizouko challenge


	21. Chapter 21

**Well it's been a while time for another chapter of the Sandaime Kaizouko Challenge in this chapter we've got a lion fight a Sakura fight and Deidara and his Renascence pirates will go for their treasure will Naruto stand in their way will I tell you who he was smooching**

 **did you guess yes to both**

 **if you did then you're really smart**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

The lions circled hungrily surrounding the two girls of the Firewill pirates though too bad for the lions Zaiho was hungrier hen the lions "Baannnzaiiii" she shouted rushing towards one of the pouncing lions the daughter of Luffy ducked under it's claws and hit it's chin with a devastating upper cut that sent it flying Hinata pinned the other two with earth magic

"How can some low class pirates beat a great artist of the Renascence pirates" Vincent unsheathed his sword/paintbrush and charged and tried to slash at Zaiho "Terra Pillum" Hinata forming a rock spear and throwing it hitting Vincent in the side Zaiho turned and hit him with a hammer fist to the nose that sent him flying and crashing into a wall

"Don't mess with the Firewill pirates" Zaiho said with a smile Hinata nodded

"DOKUGIRI" a voice shouted before purple smoke began filling the street Vincent groaned and stood up "oh not you you two bit hack" Vincent said Zaiho turned to see a purple haired man dressed from head to toe in red leather carrying a five foot big can of spray paint across his shoulders

"Please the only hack is you now then Firewill pirates

 **prepare for trouble**

 **and make it double**

"Hinata what the heck is going on" Zaiho whispered

 **to protect the world from devastation**

 **to unite all peoples within our nation**

"I have no idea" Hinata answered with a frown was there something in the tea she drank this morning she wondered

 **to denounce the evils of truth and love**

 **to extend my art to the stars above**

 **JJ Artist of the Renascence Pirates**

 **blasts off at the speed of light**

 **surrender now or prepare to fight**

"Your dumb motto is still annoying" Vincent said "oh and your paintings and devil fruit powers are lame" JJ held the spray paint towards Zaiho and Hinata "while real art is toxic DOKUGIRI" he let loose another cloud of purple smoke Hinata grabbed onto Zaiho and leapt up and onto my roof

Vincent and JJ leapt onto the roof across from them "let's just deal with these dorks quickly the sooner we do the sooner we find the treasure and leave this crummy blue"

Vincent drew his sword and painted a sea king summoning it "for once I agree with you"

"We've got ourselves into another weird mess haven't we Hinata" Zaiho asked

"Hai"

"And now we're going to fight these weirdoes"

Hinata held Nuibari towards the sea king "seems like it"

"Let's get started" Zaiho got ready to punch the sea king Zaiho kicked off the roof and aimed for the sea king beating it with a single punch to the nose JJ grinned "yo loser the Kaizouhime is mine" JJ aimed his giant spray can "Dokugiri" firing a cloud of poison at Zaiho

"Terra Unda" Hinata called creating a wave of earth that blocked the poison smoke Zaiho landed on the wave "thanks Hinata" she said before she leapt into the fight Zaiho spun through the air and sent a axe kick to JJ the artist blocked with his spray can before he swung like a baseball bat knocking Zaiho into a new building

"Zaiho" Hinata shouted in concern and leapt to her friend but was stopped by Vincent and his paintbrush sword "your not going anywhere black mage hinata not until our captain gets the treasure" Vincent unleashes a barrage of slashes towards Hinata cutting up her robes

"you know you've got some nice boobs there" Vincent said with a perverted grin "it'd be a shame to cut em up be my muse and I'll take good care of you"

Hinata forwad getting through his amateurish defense and drives Nuibari's handle deep into his stomach "the only man who can admire my body is Naruto Kun" she says before she pushes hard and sends Vincent flying "Terra Unda" she says unleashing a wave of earth to bury her opponent

Vincent gets up and begins painting on himself he then bites his wrist and smears the blood over his chest "Summon Summon hell's sculptor" he shouts out the earth wave shattering on impact

.

Sakura and Lee clashed again each Lee responding with a barrage of kicks to Sakura's devastating hybrid form punches the two slid away from each other before charging again "how long have they been going at it" Martin asked Naruto

"I have no idea but it feels like weeks" Naruto replied Guy looked to the two pirates "not to worry their battle's about to end behold"

Sakura took in a deep breath and cocked back her fist she leapt forward "Cherry blossom crash" Lee responded by crossing his arms over his chest and leaping through the air falling towards Sakura with his foot tightly together "leaf hot wind"

the two attacks collided Sakura's powerhouse punch struck Lee in the stomach and his kick hit her in the head both fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes dropped from the crows nest knocked out and unaware of the world around them

Guy was crying "such powerful youth"

back in Guy's tent Lee and Sakura had been placed in separate beds a cold cloth on their foreheads and incents burning on a table between them "the lavender and peppermint will calm them while the medical salve in the towels soaks into the skin and repairs any internal damage"

"Wow that's pretty good ringmaster san where'd you learn to make medicine like that" Naruto asked "I learned from a man I met he taught me and I repaid his kindness it's always good to have one who knows medicine aboard when having adventures isn't it Naruto san"

"Uh well I don't really have a doctor but I have Hinata whose great with first aid" Naruto said with a blush and a smile Martin noticed this was he kissing Hinata last night

"This Hinata is she someone special to your heart" Guy asked Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head "I suppose you can say something like that"

Martin was about to ask what he meant when a loud crash occurred an acrobat ran into the tent "Boss Guy pirates are attacking the circus"

"What" Guy yelled rising on shaky legs his expression stern "where are they"

"the center ring they're destroying everything" Guy walked towards the exit "you two stay here watch your friend and Lee"

"But Guy San we can help" Naruto said Guy shook his head "no they will need to be watched and if your responsible for this attack it will be easier to crush your skulls if I know where you are"

.

"Heh ha Art is an explosion" Deidara said watching another of his creations explode knocking over one of the tent's support beams standing besides him was Mako and a man with parted hair wearing a gaudy pink jacket over a fat pink belly with short stubby legs and pointy shoes

"fehfehfehfeh you said it Deidara Sencho" the man said laughing "you there" Guy said "stop now or you will regret it"

the fat man turned "oh and what are going to do about it cripple man you can't fight with those shaky legs" Guy didn't say anything and vanished appearing in front of the fat man sending him flying cutting through the earth leaving a crater

"what was that" Mako asked in shock Deidara nodded "incredible a hundred and twenty eight punches delivered in a single second he is him"

the man stood up his face bloody and a tooth was missing "let's see you try that after I do this" Guy appeared in front of him again but this time his opponent was ready "Slow slow beam" he called sending a wave of purple energy

"Fehfehfehfeh allow me to introduce myself I am Silver Coyote son of the great Silver Foxy and second in command of the Renascence pirates I ate my fathers devil fruit the slow slow fruit how'd you like me now old cripple Fehfehfehfeh" Coyote punched Guy then followed it with two kicks to his knees when his devil fruit wore off Guy was on his knees roaring in pain

Deidara walked over and held a clay spider "this can end as soon as you give us the treasure"

"Never will what you want be yours" Guy said through pain "not as long as my youth filled heart beats" Guy vanished and appeared standing on the trapeze the swing slowly swung

Deidara grinned and created a giant clay bird getting on it he flew up "fine with me I've always wanted to see if the stories about you were real or not Muay To Gi or would you prefer Admiral Ryokugyu"

.

.

Zaiho got up her left shoe was missing and she stood up looking down at her red nail polish on one foot and her shoe on the other was weird but she had to beat JJ when she heard something she hadn't heard in a long while something that brought a huge smile to her face

 **Yohohoyohohoho**

 **going to deliver Binks sake following the sea breeze riding on the waves**

 **Yohohohoyohohohoho**

 **.**

 **.**

If you hadn't figured it out by now I'll tell you the pairing is Naruto/Zaiho/Hinata one because there aren't a lot of Naruto and Hinata stories in this category and two because I did a lot of character build up and it'd be a shame to waste it so Zaiho's part of it too

oh and even more important the Soul King Brook is coming along with former navy admiral Ryokugyu Might guy

see ya next time on sandaime kaizouko challenge


	22. Chapter 22

**Here he is ladies and gentlemen the soul king brook's making his debut in Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

 **which of course is a challenge story so if anyone's interested in doing their own version send me a PM but now it's a show time**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

 **Yohohoyohohoho**

 **going to deliver Binks sake following the sea breeze riding on the waves**

 **Yohohohoyohohohoho** a voice sung JJ covered his ears "what the hell is that shut that crap up"

" that breaks my heart" stepping out of an alley was Brook wearing a stylish pinstripe suit with no shirt underneath his cane dangling from his right arm he spun it around and his eyes glowed yellow briefly "although I don't have a heart because I'm dead Yohohohoho" Brook laughed in his other hand was Zaiho's shoe

"Ohayo Zai Chan" Brook said with a wave "hope you don't mind I dropped by for a visit"

Zaiho smiled and hugged the musician from her fathers crew "it's so good to see you again" Brook nodded "oh is this your shoe I found it in the rubble over there" he said giving her back the shoe "I have twenty twenty vision though I don't have eyeballs cause I'm dead Yohohohoho"

"Soul King Brook" JJ said with a snarl he spun his spray paint over his head before holding it in front of him "get out of my way **GOD** **OKUGIRI** " he called unleashing a massive cloud of purple poison "the Kaizouhime is my kill you stupid bag of bones"

when the cloud cleared there was no sign of Zaiho or Brook a light shined on JJ's face and he swung his giant can blocking Brooks sword attack Brook leapt back landing "your generation needs to be taught a few manners"

JJ grinned "or maybe you need to learn some old man you interrupted my fight" JJ fired a cloud of poison covering Brook "Yohoho I'll beat you with a single move" Brook sound his eye sockets glowed yellow and so did the tip of his sword"

"Solid Soul" Brook said before he vanished appearing in front of JJ he attacked thrusting his sword JJ blocked it then pushed with his spray can JJ then leapt on top and grinned "Art is toxic Straw hat let me show you Dokugiri genocide" JJ thrust his hands down on the top of the can the poison swirled around him in an ever expanding toxic cyclone

"this is my ultimate art only my captains is more destructive then mine with it you and every member of the firewill pirates will die in agony at the power of my art"

"You talk too much" Brook said standing by the can Brook cut through it with solid soul poison fell through the new hole and JJ's poison spray was stopped in it's tracks "but how" JJ said before Brook punched him and sent him crashing "because I'm already dead Yohohohoho"

.

Hinata watched with morbid fascination as her Terra Unda spell was broken by Vincent's hell sculptor technique through the cloud of dust she saw a figure in the dust that wasn't Vincent Hinata held Nuibari in one hand "Terra Pillum" she called making an earth spear with her other hand

Vincent stepped out with tiger legs and a gorilla's chest his right arm was the same but his left was now a slithering python he had two sets of bull horns coming out of his face and forming a protective mask "this is the ultimate power of the summon summon fruit I can summon any creature that I'm more intelligent then but I can also summon individual parts from them and turn them into a suit of armor what do you think"

"speaking frankly you look ridiculous" Hinata said honestly Vincent scoffed "you won't think so when I rip you apart" Vincent's legs crouched down and he leapt forward Hinata leapt back dodging his slash "he's a lot faster then you'd think"

Vincent's python arm lashed forward it's mouth open wide "Clipeo" Hinata said the ground inbetween her and the snake became a shield Hinata darted around her shield and slashed with Nuibari the snake dodged her attack and wrapped around her outstretched arm

"now die" Vincent roared he pulled back reeling her in like a fish on a hook Hinata threw her earth spear towards his arm Vincent let her go and dodged the snake coiled around his arm

'Is that his weak point it's the only part he didn't change' Hinata thought 'why didn't he change that arm too' she thought Hinata rose back to her feet and charged

"A fool on attack pathetic" Vincent crouched down and he leapt forward "I'll crush you here and now because Art is a massacre" Vincent's snake flew through the are but this is the moment Hinata was waiting for Hinata ducked her head under the python and swung downward the handle of Nuibari crashing into the snake and changing it's course towards Vincent's arm

"No" Vincent wailed as his arm was hit by the snake and he dropped his sword Vincent spun before he was knocked down his body glowed and surrounding him was a tiger a gorilla two bulls and of course a python

"you didn't eat the devil fruit did you it was your sword that had the power" Hinata said picking up the sword she then broke it over her knee shattering the blade without the summon summon fruits power the animals disappeared

"No my power my art" Vincent said on his knees looking at the remains of his sword "I've been killed" he muttered his head looking at the floor Hinata walked away

.

"Coyote Mako don't interfere" Deidara said from a pouch he took out more clay and shaped it "I want to enjoy defeating an admiral"

"Former admiral" Guy corrected "I haven't spoken with a member of the navy in many years or referred to my self as Ryokugyu since" Guy corrected

Deidara scoffed "once a government dog always a government dog" Deidara said holding two clay birds in his palm "now die" Deidara let the birds fly Guy flipped back but the birds changed course and followed him "what strange projectiles" Guy said his arm turned black and he punched one of the birds it exploded on contact sending Guy back

Guy leapt back dodging the second bird and it exploded as well Guy ran forward running up the side of one of the support beams at the top Guy flipped back and kicked Deidara in the stomach and sending him flying off his bird the bird dove down and caught Deidara Guy landed on the floor he winced slightly and a bone in his leg cracked

"as I figured a parameciea type" Guy said Deidara flying low above him on his bird "oh and how'd you figure'

Guy held up his hand bits of clay clung to his knuckles "I was unsure about your power at first especially with the explosive fighting style that you use but I quickly deduced you ate a paramecia type fruit one that turned your body into clay or something similar that can be sculpted and controlled by your powers then you added an explosive substance my guess you used a form of drug to make your body explosive correct me if I'm wrong"

Deidara nodded "I'm impressed right on all accounts I ate the Leire Leire fruit and became a clay man and I did make my blood explosive the clay in my pouchs was treated with my blood just for that occasion now then where is it"

"you will have to be more specific"

"Mako Coyote tear this place apart I want the curry of life and I want it now" before they could move Guy kicked the two of them and sent them flying "you won't find what your seeking here"

"then where is it old man" Deidara asked through gritted teeth "tell me or I'll show you exactly why art is an explosion"

"If you want the curry of life you'll have to defeat me think your up to it"

Deidara grinned a clay centipede rose from the ground and bound itself tightly around Guy "gladly" the centipede exploded

.

.

well what do you think of this chapter

the Leire Leire fruit is an OC devil fruit from my other one piece story 11 choshinsei and was eaten by captain of the storm pirates dreki kin

give me a review and all that Ja Ne


	23. Chapter 23

**So time for another chapter of Sandaime Kaizouko challenge ready set show time**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Tenten Vieuxsang laid on the operating table Iruka in medical scrubs stood over her placed a blanket over her body "Vice admiral Umino sir" a marine said running into the tent

"Yes what is it"

"Hachitoryu Killer B of the shichibukai's ship is approaching they're requesting a meeting" Iruka seemed confused since Killer B became one of the seven warlords he did little if anything other then sail and perform his 'concerts' Iruka shuddered that music was worse then any torture in Impel Down

"Let him board" Iruka ordered "I'll be there shortly"

"Yes sir"

docked next to the marine's battleship was a ship of equal size made of a dark brown wood with light pink sails the figurehead was of a bull with it's mouth open roaring at some unseen enemy along the railings men worked furling the sails dropping anchor and in case the meeting went south readied the cannons

"Warlord Killer B on deck" a marine said "all marines ensign and below deck"

before any marines could move they began to drop like flies falling to the ground Iruka stood calmly watching "he's improved since he became a warlord" soon the warlord in question came into view he was a big man with dark skin white hair in a short neck length ponytail and a goatee

wearing a heavy yellow jacket over a blue shirt red pants and boots with a white rope belt and oval shades over his eyes "heyo the cannon fodder drops with a pop pop pop by the indomitable master of the seven sea's a Killer B wheeeeeeee" he finished his rap with a peace sign aimed at the sky

"What do you want" Iruka said bluntly wanting this meeting to be done quickly he had other things to do

B's expression seemed to change and he got more serious "I need to see the body of Tenten Vieuxsang" Iruka looked confused "Why would you need to do that"

"Trust me fool I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important" Iruka for whatever reason relented and led B into the ship towards the morgue

.

"A shichibukai and the marine intelligence head" one of the conscious marines said "today's the day"

"Hey you get back to work" one officer yelled at the marine the marine nodded and leapt forward stabbing his hand through the mans heart he smiled his blue eyes shined brightly and his wispy red beard blew in the breeze as he walked towards Killer B's ship "that's what I plan to do"

in the morgue Killer B examined the body with a ever deepening frown he picked up a scalpel and cut off his hand letting the blood flow with his other hand he grabbed hold of the corpses elbow and ripped the arm came clean off with a snap

"What do you think you're doing B" Iruka asked holding his hand up B ignored him and put his bleeding hand above her elbow the blood soaked in forming a new arm "dear god" Iruka said in shock

"first time I saw one these figured it was some kind of devil fruit when I killed em till a month later in Sabody when ten more of them jumped me all of em disquised like high level pirates"

Iruka remembered said event B presented to the navy the heads of ten pirates with a bounty over 100,000,000 it was how earned his bounty and the title of shichibukai in a single day

"So your saying" Iruka said "someone else killed one of these things cause what or whoever they are it ain't human" just then the severed arm on the floor turned white the collapsed into goo

Iruka's brows lowered and he put a hand under his chin he needed to make an urgent call to the fleet admiral if who he was thinking was responsible it would explain how the potentially rogue warlords communicated without ever meeting

before Iruka could pull out his den den mushi the boat shook violently "cannon fire" Iruka said he and Bee rushed up to the deck what they found shocked them dead and dying marines were spread out across the deck around a single man

he was young definitely no older then eighteen and wearing red pants with a sheathed cutlass hanging from his belt he wore brown sandals and blue star shaped shades he had red hair and a wispy beard his bare chest was had a swirling blue tattoo surrounding a skull and crossbones

"Yo Iruka B how you've been" he said casually with a wave and a smile

Iruka was furious "who do you think you are causing trouble on my ship" the man grinned "sorry I forgot to introduce myself names Jack Turner though pretty soon the world will know me as Red beard"

"Sencho" a deep voice called before two men leapt over from B's ship the one who spoke was four foot eleven and wore only a black speedo with a gold belt he was fully muscled and had dark blue hair in three stripes on his head

the other was a girl with purple hair wearing a blue kimono top and pants and soaking wet both of them looked like the fought a battle recently "that B guy has a good crew but nothing we couldn't handle" the girl said

B was on them instantly his coat fell to the deck floor with a heavy crash revealing eight needle like swords strapped across his torso "Hachotoryu" B called with a twist all eight swords flew up through the air B caught them in his hands mouth elbow and knee "whirlwind" he called spinning forward towards his crews killers Red beard leapt between his crew and the attack and cocked back his fist "Giga impact" he called crashing his fist into B stopping his momentum

"Choke Isaribi stay back your not ready to fight a man like him" the two nodded and leapt back Iruka stepped forward vanishing into particles of light he appeared behind Red beard

"Hikari shuriken" Iruka called shurkens of light formed on either side of Iruka and flew towards Red beard B leapt back and the area around Red Beard exploded

.

Hi haven't updated this in a while have I don't worry more of this and the other fight will be coming soon Ja ne


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Killer B and Iruka vs the Red beard pirates hope you enjoy and give me a review and all that oh and enjoy Naruto vs Deidara in the next chapter**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"Hikari Shuriken" Iruka said around his shoulders and head shuriken's made of light formed beginning to spin on their own before they flew at Red Beard the pirate side stepped around the shuriken which continued to fly and hit B sending him sliding back across the deck

"Yo logia man watch the light show it's messin with my flow yo" B angrily rapped at Iruka "it's not my part you couldn't dodge"

Red beard watched them argue with a laugh while he drew his cutlass "not that you two arguing isn't entertaining for me but now I think I'll kill you both" Red beard leapt forward sliding across the deck he swung his sword at B the warlord and the pirate clashed in a rapid and elaborate movement of swords B moving his joints mouth and hands to clash with Red Beards single cutlass

B leapt up spinning his body flying down towards Red Beard he cocked his fist back air and energy forming an aura around his hand "GIGA IMPACT" he shouted stopping Killer B out of the air and sending him flying back

"Yo eatin a devil fruit makes you mighty and stro" B said Red beard nodded "I did eat a devil fruit but it's name I'll keep that to myself for a little while longer"

"You seem to be forgetting about me" Iruka said holding his arms out a cage of light formed around Red Beard "I'll find out about your devil fruit later but now it's over" Iruka slashed the air with his arm "Apollo's iron maiden"

lightsabers stabbed into Red Beard from the cage "Sencho" Choke shouted rushing at Iruka he cocked back his fist every muscle in his arm became clear as the sun in the sky Choke leapt through the air and threw his punch hitting Iruka in the jaw Choke landed and grinned but as quickly as it came his grin vanished

"your captain was right" Iruka said not having moved a single inch "your not in the same league as me" Iruka formed a blade of light and was about to behead Choke when his blade was intercepted by Red Beards cutlass enhanced and blackened by the power of Armament Haki

"Who the hell do you think I am" Red Beard said "I am Red Beard and be they navy or pirate if you raise a hand to my crew I'LL DESTROY YOU" Red beard swung breaking Iruka's sword and sending him flying a brown tentacle caught him before he fell overboard the tentacle slithered back going back into B's body

"the legendary zoan the squid squid fruit kraken model" Isaribi said "I thought it was a myth" Red Beard looked at Choke "Isaribi Choke don't make me tell you again to stay back if your so eager to fight then take those two"

two more had rushed onto the deck one was a red haired girl and the other a white haired boy with a lollypop in his mouth "Yo my entourage's arrived yo bout time we got the show on the ro and beat red beard and his cronies to the flo"

"Boss this isn't the time for bad raps" the girl said B looked sad for a moment before he smiled again "Meh haters be haters Karui Omoi" Choke and Isaribi looked at each other "which do you want the girl or the cutie with the lollypop" she asked

Choke cracked his knuckles "which one's the zoan again"

fur grew on Karui as she became a red haired gorilla she banged her fists against her chest and drew a katana Choke grinned "never mind" he said charging at her Omoi drew a sword too and Isaribi drew a canteen

"I don't think you can fight with that"

Isaribi ignored him and unleashed a massive tidal wave Omoi's eyes widened before he leapt over the wave it crashed around the mast sending many marines to a watery grave Omoi landed and begun swinging at her Isaribi bobbed and weaved before attacking a mans crowns jewels with her knee still up she leapt up kicking him in the face

"Captain's fine and Choke hates when people interrupt his fights so I'll dive down make sure there aren't any submarines coming" Isaribi calmly walked over and dived off the ship

meanwhile Choke and Karui were clashing fists Choke cocked back his at the same time Karui choke's fist was faster hitting her tin the stomach angered Choke looked up to the sky

"Damn you Michael have you any honor"

flying besides the Navy colors (their flag) was a pale man with parted blonde hair wearing a white jacket over a bare chest black pants and bare feet tattooed to his chest was the jolly roger of the Forest pirates crossed out with a bold capital **X**

"Well if I did I wouldn't have left the forest pirates to join your crew would I Choke" Michael said Choke growled and leapt back dodging Karui's fists Michael was about to intervene again when a bullet flew by his face Michael turned but couldn't find the location of the shooter soon three more bullets flew at him "interesting a squad of snipers"

Michael extended his wings to their full wingspan and flew forward flying as fast as missile drawing a deadly pair of kukri knives he sliced through the first snipers neck "that's one"

two more bullets flew at him Michael flew upwards diving back down he beheaded a second sniper "two let's see I counted at least four now where are they" two bullets flew at him hitting him in the wings knocking him down onto the deck of B's ship

Michael stood back up and looked at his wings the left's wound was cauterized by the intense heat while the right was surrounded by ice "what an interesting sniper to hit me like that"

"Oh yeah that's my big sis for you" a blonde said Michael grinned "titan slayer Atsui I've heard about you you'll be fun to kill" Atsui nodded "a former commander of the forest pirates how hot is that think how famous I'll be when I take you down" Atsui pulled out a lighter and lit it "you ate a zoan type right the bird bird fruit falcon model"

Michael nodded "Your well informed" Atsui touched the fire it swirled around him solidifying becoming an orange suit of medieval/samurai armor Atsui's eyes shined from the slit "I ate a paramecia the armor armor fruit let me prove how hot paramecia's are"

Michael flexed his wings "I know how dangerous a paramecia can be the question is" his eyes narrowed the wings feathers changed becoming brown with black stripes "do you"

.

B and Iruka stood over Red Beards downed body despite him being unconscious there wasn't a single scratch on his body even after all the punishment he took "time to go to the brig 'red beard'" Iruka said reaching down to grab their downed opponent Red Beard grinned and opened his eyes grabbing onto Iruka's wrist "Giga drain" he said

Iruka fell to his knees and Red Beard stood up grabbing tightly to Iruka's wrist "My devil fruit's name is the Kaku Kaku fruit Kaku means nuclear so that makes me a human reactor"

Red Beard held up his other hand aiming it at B "I owe the navy my power it wasn't that long ago I was a cabin boy serving on another crew my captain treated me like the son he never had but then the navy attacked they didn't stop with arresting them they wiped my crew out since I didn't have a bounty they left me on a deserted island"

Red beard twisted Iruka's wrist "I was nine at the time can you imagine a boy alone without any one even other animals a lifeless island"

"So how you here"

Red Beard smiled "Fate smiled on me the Kaku Kaku fruit washed up on shore I tied that fruit to my chest and I swam for two days then I tasted the fruits of my labor and it tasted like shit

see guys like Straw hat luffy gol d rogers and blackbeard they just went with the system laid out for them Akainu Garp and Dragon did the same your my ticket to changing this world to end the cycle of hatred and bring an era of freedom"

"you plan to take over the world your insane" Iruka said Red beard didn't reply he just swung with his cutlass taking Iruka's head his deactivating his haki he turned to B "Maybe but can you blame me"

B and Redbeard charged at each other once again their blades clashing in a barrage of steel and will B leapt into the air eight tentacles flew out towards Red Beard the young pirate back pedaled leaping up into the air "Giga impact" he called punching the air sending a shockwave of power that knocked B back he landed and ran green energy flowed around his sword mixing with armament haki

"Giga drill rush" he yelled stabbing at B the warlord used all eight of his swords to form a crisscrossing shield of steel the drill met the steel both struggled to stay standing Red beard yelled and stabbed through B gasped and fell to the ground his body began changing becoming a tentacle

"Yo Red Beardo" B said from his ship tossing Michael overboard as his ship began sailing away "next time we meet one'll be a corpse at the other's feet" Red beard nodded

Isaribi leapt out of the water holding Michael under her arm Choke stood at his side and he turned to face the marines "marines I offer a chance to become more then what the world government wanted you to be a chance to bring real peace to this world

WHO IS WITH ME"

.

How's that for a chapter don't worry Deidara will get what's coming to him soon ja ne


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok now for Naruto vs Deidara enjoy**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Deidara rose from the rubble yelling and cursing Naruto Uzumaki's name if that stupid blonde fool hadn't showed up and intervened his failure wouldn't have happened

 _"Seriously your worth two million beri's" Naruto said flipping over one of Deidara's bird explosives before he clicked his fingers sending a stream of flame that made it difficult for Deidara to move clay hardened in intense heat and since his body was made of the stuff Naruto was the perfect opponent to beat him not that Deidara would ever admit it_

 _"Shut up you stupid blonde I'll show you that art is an explosion" Deidara said clay spiders leapt at him from all sides only to be stopped by Devil Claw Sakura a black man and a mini Ryokugyu_

 _"Mako Coyote don't just stand there fight for your captain"_

.

Deidara clenched his fists the fight had only gotten worse from there first that stupid fishman found out that the curry of life wouldn't help with his 'curse'

 _Mako swung his lower arm in a perfect circle the limb thinned and lengthened into a chain with a bone fishing hook at the end Mako swung his arm Sakura dodged the hook and pulled on the chain Mako ducked his head and retracted his chain as he flew head butting Sakura in the stomach and sending her flying_

 _"you who are cursed like me please let us take what we came here for" Mako pleaded with Sakura "I only want the curry of life to end my curse"_

 _"Curse" Sakura asked Mako nodded "the curry of life is a mysterious spice said to come from the gods when it is eaten your lifespan extends tenfold your body is purified of curses and illnesses and true enlightenment is gained Captain Deidara promised me the Curry in exchange for my curse ending"_

 _Sakura growled at the blonde "your not cursed let me guess you can't swim right" Mako nodded what was the point of these questions "did you eat a weird fruit something that tasted like crap" Mako nodded again "yes I ate at a small pub and afterwards I couldn't return to my home in fishman island"_

 _"You were given a devil fruit my guess your 'captain planted it in your food then tricked you into serving him" Mako's eyes widened "captain tell me this isn't true please"_

 _"Of course it isn't true who will you believe your captain or some pink haired demon whose trying to kill you finish her Mako" Sakura growled at Deidara "you enslaved him he's a living person not a house pet"  
_

 _"Please he's a stupid fish and I own him now do as I say Mako kill her" Mako turned back to Sakura and his arms turned into chains "I am Mako I am a pirate" he said to Sakura the navigator of the Firewill pirates nodded Mako turned and swung at Deidara "and I am NOONES SLAVE" he roared turning his second arm into a chain and swinging at Deidara_

 _Deidara flipped over it and fired a series of explosives at Mako lucky for him fishmen are 10x stronger then humans so he survived "damn stupid fish Coyote finish him"_

 _Coyote looked at Deidara then the downed Mako "but captain he is Nakama I can't lift a finger to him" Deidara growled "don't be a damn fool you sentimental weakling your an artist of the Renascence pirates now are you a man or a fat fool like your idiot father" Coyote clenched his fists "slow slow beam" he called firing at Deidara "how dare you insult my father you pompous fool"_

Deidara winced the bone in his right leg was broken or fractured at the least he needed to get away before the navy or who knows what came for him he was going to survive and destroy Firestorm Uzumaki if it was the last thing he did

 _Naruto punched Deidara sending him crashing through one of the tent poles Deidara struggled to get up but fell on his back "give up you've lost" Naruto said_

 _"Never I am Deidara captain of the Renascance pirates I am one of the strongest men in this world"_

 _Naruto shook his head "real strength doesn't come from using people as tools and a real man knows when he's been beaten go train get a new crew get stronger then try and find me not before"_

 _Deidara banged his fist against the floor "get a new crew go train know when he's beaten I am not beaten I am not not NOOOOOOOOOOOOT NOT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT" Deidara roared tossing his bag of clay into the air towards Naruto "die firestorm Uzumaki because Art is an explosion"_

 _The mini Ryokugyu leapt up kicking the bag with all his might right back at Deidara there was a violent flash of light before the bag exploded and Deidara was buried in rubble_

Deidara caught his reflection in a mirror half his face and the top of his head was horribly burned while the other half was cut up with bleeding cuts his explosive blood dripping on his torn clothes and the ground "damn him"

"Wow this guy did a number on you" Deidara looked to see a young man with white blonde hair and goggles over his eyes wearing a grey coat black slacks a blue shirt and gloves the gloves had a jolly roger that sent shivers down Deidara's spine

a crows skull above two crossed katana's the mark of the Tsukuyomi pirates the recently named shichibukai's "what's the matter" he said "it's not like I'm Kisame Senpai"

"Yet your only the head of the million division Atsuba" an old man said dressed like he was going to a party for royalty spinning a spear absentmindedly "look at the fool no discipline and beaten by a rookie"

"Oh come now Nigel Firestorm Uzumaki isn't exactly a regular rookie" a young woman said wearing a black cloak over a light blue dress "but your right about the no discipline with my devil fruit I watched everything even now he's scared of us"

"Do not worry Deidara" a hulking mass of a man said after appearing in a cloud of wind with shoulder length black hair and a chest length mustache wearing nothing but black pants and boots "Atsuba Nigel Chloe and I Arashi No Temujin are not here to battle with you" he pulled out a den den mushi "only to deliver a message"

the den den mushi opened it's eyes "hello Deidara san I know you desire vengeance and I offer you that chance through joint collaboration"

Deidara sneered briefly but he was talking to the warlord with the highest bounty "I wouldn't dream of working for a government dog"

Atsuba waved his hands senbon shot out between his fingers piercing the ground behind him after grazing his cheeks "that was a warning shot"

"I have no interest in recruiting you no we will collaborate through a different group one known as the Akatsuki"

.

.

Ok that's the chapter yes I know you were expecting a fight between Naruto and Deidara but I had writers block so I came up with something a little DBZish don't flame me for that before we go let's have a look at the hierarchy of the Tsukuyomi pirates

Itachi captain (duh)

Kisame Hoshigaki commander of the one hundred million division

Arashi No Temujin commander of the fifty million division

Chloe commander of the twenty five million division

Reginald leader of the ten million division

Atsuba leader of the million division

sailors with less then a million bounty

no bounty sailors

if you remembered from chapter 2 Itachi's crew has three hundred listed bounties in his crew your bounty is a badge of honor and your ticket to a higher standing in the crew

read and review and of course enjoy ja ne


	26. Chapter 26

**Another chapter coming up before the final arc of the story begins once again this is a challenge so anyone wants it send me a pm**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"Ohayo everybody my name is Brook" Brook said with a smile and a bow how a walking talking skeleton can smile I have no idea but you can see the happiness radiating off him

"You Soul King Brook" Naruto said Brook nodded "oh and your Zai chan's captain Nami said I shouldn't trust you with her sweet little girl"

"Your the Soul king that's awesome" Naruto shouted with happiness "we need to party one for beating that stupid jerk Daidopa"

"Deidara" Martin corrected

"yeah him and then we need to party with a straw hat pirate how cool will that be" Naruto said

Brook smiled tears falling from his eyes "you want to party with me that makes this old mans heart beat with joy but I don't have a heart because I'm dead yohohohohohoho"

soon the party was in full swing with everyone invited the firewill pirates hadn't fought to the death or left Deidara's side and had begun a drinking game

"Wait wait wait" Sakura said looking up from her sake at her captain " _You_ Hinata _and_ Zaiho are in a relationship" she said with a laugh

"What's so funny about that" Naruto asked "I'm attractive right Martin"

Martin belched and looked at Naruto appraisingly "eh 6 out of ten" the bosun said before going back to his drink

"see Sakura" Naruto said until what Martin said set in "wait why am I only a six" he yelled shaking Martin "I'm

not

into

blondes" Martin said before he threw up on the deck of the hokage making everyone jump back Hinata put a comforting arm around him "your a ten to us Naruto Kun" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek Zaiho nodded standing up and kissing his other cheek Naruto blushing redder then his mothers hair

"Feh feh feh feh polygamy isn't that unusual for pirates when my father was alive I met a pirate who had _Nine_ wives can you imagine fehfehfehfehfeh" he said laughing with Mako the shark fishman just nodded

"Ok ok before we stop talking about Naruto and his apparent luck with the ladies" Martin said standing up again

"what do you mean 'apparent'" Naruto yelled but Martin ignored him "which of you was the one smooching Naruto the night before we met Lee"

Zaiho held up a hand before she kicked Martin "you saw that" she yelled as he slid across the deck landing next to Lee "here Martin san let me help you up" the green wearing acrobat said helping Martin to his knees

"harsh" Kurotsuchi said "you didn't have to kick him"

"Yeah" Tenten added "I doubt Martin meant to see you smooching on the deck" Zaiho frowned "ok I'll apologize later we're in the middle of a party"

Brook pulled out a guitar "Zai chan is right and what kind of party doesn't have music"

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

Naruto grinned and began dancing with Hinata and Zaiho spinning the two of them in circles before pulling them close to his chest

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Coyote and Mako began stomping their feet across the deck Kurotsuchi and Sakura raised their glasses up

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

everyone at the party raised their glass to the sky Naruto raised his and sent a barrage of fireballs straight up into the air the fireballs exploded creating a red swirl followed by a series of smaller explosions

nothing could bring Naruto down right now "Oi Zai chan you have a good crew" Brook said Zaiho smiled "thanks Brook"

Brook looked around at the Firewill pirates crew with a smile there was something he still had even though he was dead and it wasn't just his fabulous afro no the dead left with their memories and when he looked at the firewill pirates all he saw was his old crew the rhumba pirates and the straw hats

"I wish to show you something" Brook said walking away Zaiho followed curiously what could be so big they walked a bit away from the Hokage and Brook began to concentrate

"I only learned how to do this recently so I can't do it for very long" Brooks whole body began to glow he grew shorter and muscle and soon in Brooks place was a black haired man wearing a red coat jeans and a familiar straw hat glowing yellow Zaiho choked up tears falling from her eyes

"Daddy" she asked Luffy nodded "hi baby girl you've gotten so big" Zaiho rushed forward hugging her father crying like a baby "why'd you have to die why couldn't you have stayed with me and mom" she asked between sobs Luffy just hugged his daughter closer "I'm so sorry Zaiho I wanted to more then anything in the whole world I wanted to see you have adventures fall in love and leave your mark on the world"

"then why" Zaiho asked "why'd you leave me and mom and get captured by the marines"

"don't bad mouth the marines especially the admirals they tried to save me" Zaiho was confused why would the admirals try to help the pirate king "when Tsunade saw I was terminal we put on that little act at Logue town to begin a new era I had to go Zaiho to protect you your mother and the whole world from a really bad person he's still out there Zaiho so you have to be careful"

"who" Zaiho hissed "who killed you"

"I won't answer that" Luffy said "WHY NOT" Zaiho yelled what right did her father have to say she couldn't seek revenge she was eighteen and she spent sixteen years of her life without her father because of this man

"BECAUSE MY DAUGHTER ISN'T BECOMOING ANOTHER Z" Luffy shouted in anger "If you see him and your crew is ready fight and win it's what pirates do but don't seek him out promise me promise me you won't seek out Madara"

"I promise" filing away the name Luffy smiled before yellow dust began rising from his body "our times almost up"

Zaiho nodded more tears falling from her face Luffy wiped them away "hey no tears right don't want the picture on your wanted poster to be you crying huh Kaizouhime"

"I hate that stupid name I'm gonna do something so big I'll be remembered as Zaiho not the Kaizouhime I'm gonna surpass you old man"

Luffy grinned ruffling up her hair "that's the Zaiho I know you may not see me but I'll always be there watching" he said "I love you"

"I love you to father" Luffy grinned until he faded away with Brook back in his place "thank you" she told him

"my pleasure Zai chan my pleasure"

.

.

"Where is he" Tsunade yelled drinking from a extra large saucer of sake "he's late" Shizune stood by frowning "Admiral you shouldn't drink so much we're in a meeting"

"Well we can't begin without Orochimaru where is that annoying sea snake" she cursed drinking some more sake

Jiraiya shrugged "your guess is as good as mine hime"

Sarutobi and other members of the Navy's elite watched and frowned Orochimaru was late this wasn't like him "sir" a marine ran in "I have Admiral Dokuhebi on the line" Sarutobi took the den den mushi from the marine "Orochimaru"

"Yes sensei it's me" Orochimaru said "I'm afraid I won't be attending the meeting" Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose frowning "you'd better have a good reason for not attending a _mandatory_ meeting Orochimaru"

the den den mushi grinned like a snake "I assure you sensei by the time I'm done I'll have ended the bloodline of Monkey D Luffy"


	27. Chapter 27

**Time for another chapter of Sandaime Kaizouko challenge you know the drill read review and all that good jazz**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"Huh very well then" Sarutobi said "with Admiral Dokuhebi not coming let us begin the yearly Supernova census Kabuto"

Kabuto stood up and nodded "yes fleet admiral" behind Kabuto a screen came to life

"this year there are eight pirates of note to receive a bounty of one hundred million beri's or more number nine wanted at 103,000,000 beri's Grace 'red sea' O'Malley captain of the angel pirates"

.

"Open fire" a man in a uniform ordered from atop a wall a volley of cannon fire flew towards a ship with the jolly roger of a skull with angel wings dodged the cannon fire the helmswoman grit her teeth "Abi hurry with the cannons" she turned the wheel sharply before moving her black hair out of her face

a second woman who looked the same as the first from the same black hair to the same shirt and pants aimed a cannon and fired "chill Abbey the captain's got this"

the soldier growled part of his wall fall "keep up the attack crush them like bugs" he ordered to his subordinates "validi flaminis" a girls voice said before a sharp wind flew up from the wall knocking soldiers and cannons into the air and bringing up three more people a little girl with brown hair and white eyes in a yellow cloak and witches hat a Chinese girl in a blue Chinese robe and pants

and a seal

"Good work Hanabi now just chill and hang back the captain and I'll handle this" the girl in the robe said pulling out Eimei piercers two double edged needle like weapons that can pull a mans eyes out of his sockets she leapt forward stabbing through soldiers necks quickly making her way through the line

the leader growled drawing a sword "damn filthy pirates I'll kill you" faster the lightning the seal leapt forward biting the mans hand off then before his very eyes the seal becomes a woman with waist length black hair wearing a clover green captains coat over a white shirt black pants and heeled boots

she pulls the man's head down having it collide with her knee knocking him over the wall the girl turns to Hanabi "Bing Hanabi signal the ship we'll need Abbey and Abi to load up the treasure"

"right captain O'Malley" they said

.

"Number six with a bounty of 112,000,000 the berserker swordsman Kiba Inuzuka

.

hundreds of bodies were spread across the pieces most looking like they were thrown into a giant wood chipper on a wall overlooking the dead was the symbol of the world government **CP1** in bold underneath

an old man was thrown into a desk surrounding him were twenty men in a black version of the marine uniform a teenager with brown hair and red fang tattoos wearing a black cloak over a red flannel shirt jeans and boots picked the man up "I won't ask again Homura where is Admiral Guranamekuji"

"I won't tell you" Homura said "the admiral does not have to dirty her hands dealing with a rabid dog"

Kiba grins like a feral beast his fingers turning into blades that sunk into the old mans flesh "so a rabid dog am I clearly you didn't see Akamaru up close then" he threw him before the feet of a man covered in white fur with pointed ears and a tail wearing brown pants and a black cloak the 'man' Akamaru growls

"so it was justice when Tsunade sank Akamaru's island and threw me one of her subordinates into the sea"

Homura glares at Kiba "justice is justice"

"Captain" a large man wearing the black cloak with a white skull mask "I've finished searching through the Cipher pols mainframe the Admiral will be stationed on the Sabody archipelago for a month after a meeting in marine headquarters"

Kiba grinned "nice work tell the crew to ready the ship" the masked man nodded "yes sir"

Kiba looked at Homura "Thank you Homura you've been a great help" Kiba turned his leg to a blade "I ate the dice dice fruit but you already knew that didn't you" Kiba swung his leg down cutting Homura in half

"let's head out we have a slug to squash"

.

"Fifth with a bounty of 119,000,000 Carla of the sea legion you are probably aware that she recently attacked a 'church' many nodded though there were some 'good riddance's' and 'Pirates cleaning up pirate garbage'

.

"Long live Jashin" an army of cloaked men with scythes yelled charging at the sea legion Julian stepped forward with Karen Julian's arms turned metallic and grey Karen swung her net and threw it ensnaring the first line of Jashinists Julian then flooded the area with molten metal

behind them the sea legion opened fire with their guns taking out any survivors of their centurions attack Julian and Karen walked behind Carla as they walked into the 'Church of Jashin' down below the alter and into a room filled with caged people "let them out"

the guards charged Julian stepped forward one of the guards smirked swinging his scythe a sea legion soldier ran from the stairs and stabbed the man when his scythe hit the ground a pool of rust formed around the blade

"the rust rust fruit" Carla said walking over to the soldier "what's your name soldier"

the soldier bowed "my name is Nero captain" Carla nodded "well then Nero you just saved my friends life if the devil fruit is nearby then it is yours"

Nero nodded "thank you"

Carla turned to the freed people "my name is Carla leader of the sea legion you are free of 'Jashin' I offer you a choice return to your families and your lives or become bigger then yourself and join the sea legion"

the freed people began to cheer for Carla "Nero for your heroism you've joined the centurions your first task find the rust rust fruit if it's here Julian Karen take those who wish to join to the ship"

"yes sir" they said leaving with the people Carla smiled at Nero before leaving him alone Nero pulled out a den den mushi "Captain Neji it's Nero I've been promoted as you predicted"

"well done Nero continue as you are for now the humans of the sea legion can be useful for my cause" Nero nodded "yes sir Captain"

.

"Number five with a bounty of 132,000,000 Shino Aburame of the hive pirates"

.

Shino stood calmly behind him were two dozen sailors in grey coats and shades like Shino and in front of him was a spider the size of a horse Shino raised a hand a swarm of black beetles flew out taking the shape of a cutlass Shino grabbed the bug sword in his hand and charged the spider hissed and attacked with one of his legs Shino dodged the attack and slashed at the spiders eye

Shino looked up and leapt back a black blur collided with the spider "must you be so reckless Thomas"

'Thomas' was ten feet tall with bulging muscles and red pants oh and he was a man/water buffalo hybrid he began to shrink his muscles turned into belly fat and pale skin with short black hair "sorry captain my instincts are hard to control in battle" he said with a laugh "the ox ox fruit widow maker model"

"I'd prefer to study it alive but a body is a body let's get to work" Shino said to his crew his beetle sword turning back into a swarm

.

"with a bounty of 135,000,000 is Byakugan no one's seen his face as he has a fire devil fruit of some sort but he's incredibly bloodthirsty and charismatic to the point he rivals Doflamingo be on the look out for his jolly roger a black skull with white eyes" Kabuto said "and show no mercy"

"with a bounty of 139,000,000 is from the east blue" a black haired man in a blue shirt appeared behind Kabuto with a bandana clad skull and crossbones "Sasuke of the Hiate pirates"

.

a girl with light red hair stood on the bow of a sloop wearing a light green tank top with a yellow skirt and matching sandals she cleared her breath and began to sing

"Figaro! Figaro! Figaro!, ecc.  
Ahimè, che furia!  
Ahimè, che folla!  
Uno alla volta, per carità!  
Ehi, Figaro! Son qua.  
Figaro qua, Figaro là,  
Figaro su, Figaro giù." she sang soon the rest of the ships crew woke up a man around her age with green hair wearing an alligator skin vest pants and boots bowed his head and applauded "Brava Lady Tayuya your voice is as beautiful as always"

Tayuya grinned "Thanks Jay" a dark haired male wearing a grey shirt that showed his mid riff and jeans smiled too "I'm surprised Jay can understand such lovely music since all he thinks about is his stomach" he said Jay hissed "mind your own buisness Sai you annoying cook"

"as the cook I am minding my own buisness you eat like a pig no that's an insult to pigs they stop eating when they're full" Jay hissed "I can't help how I eat it's the way i was born"

"don't you mean hatched" Sai asked with a smile Jay lost it "That's it your dead this time" Jay charged at Sai turning into a fully grown andaconda Sai unsheathed a hidden sword and charged until Tayuya intercepted them and clubbed them on the head "knock if off you two shitheads honestly instead of being the ships musican I'm the freaking babysitter where's Sasuke"

Jay hissed "change back Jay we can't understand you when you're hissing" Jay changed back rubbing the new lump on his head "he's looking over the maps with Ken"

"it's rather ironic considering _his_ parentage that he's our navigator" Sai said still flat on his back "Stop bringing peoples parents into your dumb arguments Sai we all get it Jay's the byproduct of the andaconda Kuja's snake fetish"

"hey"

"Ken is the brat of one of the three freaking monsters and who knows who since Ken doesn't talk about it and Sasuke's dad is-

"Tayuya" a voice interupted they all looked to see Sasuke their captain wearing a longsleeved dark blue shirt with a dark brown vest over it brown pants and black boots a chokuto on his belt and a blue bandana around his fourehead besides him was a boy about twelve with **green** hair with white tips wearing matching clothes other then the color scheme being red and grey and a nodachi on his belt

"our parents don't define us we define us" Sasuke said "Sai get breakfast ready Jay check on the cannons Tayuya man the helm" everyone nodded working to carry out their orders "Yo Ken what's our heading"

"Northwest we'll be approching our first island since we left the calm belt" Ken said with a cheeky grin "it'll be fun"

Tayuya rolled her eyes "not sure how many kids can say leaping off the ship into a nest of sea kings is fun" she said with a smile "it's how we met Jay isn't it"

"You promised not to talk about that" Jay yelled from below before he went back to what he was doing Sasuke leapt onto the figure head of the ship and sat down his hand on his Chokuto "look out grandline the Sandaime Kaizouko has offically arrived"

.

"The two remainers of the census are by all means powerful and have tied for the top position both with powerful abilities and even more powerful lineages Kaizouhime Zaiho and Hellstorm Naruto Uzumaki wanted at 142,000,000 beris

.

"I suppose your setting off now" Lee said with tears in his eyes "it was an honor to meet you all I hope we'll be seeing each other again"

"what are you talking about your coming with us right" Naruto asked "I mean the fastest guy in the world how can I not want you in my crew"

Coyote and Mako nodded "you should join them Kiddo Fehfehfehfeh it'll be one heck of a journey with them" Mako nodded

Lee looked longinly at the Hokage "but Guy sensei I can't leave he needs me"

"I NEED YOU" Guy shouted outraged standing next to Brook "I was the mighty Admiral Ryokugyu I don't need a snot nosed acrobat to show the world youth" he yelled but the tough facade couldn't stay up and he began crying "you won't find your dream following an old cripple go Lee"

"Guy Sensei"

"Lee"

Guy Sensei" Lee said bawling

"Lee" Guy said before they started hugging and crying toghether "Oh will you just get on the ship already" Sakura yelled annoyed by the 'youth' "let's go"

Lee nodded and stepped on to the Hokage "I'll make you proud Guy Sensei"

"you already have Lee" Guy said "you already have"

.

Brook had watched the ship leave sailing towards the grand line it was up to the old generation to wave in the next and guide them to surpassing them Brook had to clear the way for the future king and queens of the pirates

Brook ran moving faster then his old bones had moved in years standing atop reverse mountain "well now Soul King Brook your not who I was expecting" Orochimaru said standing atop a pile of destroyed ships

"Admiral Dokuhebi Orochimaru I swear on my last breath you will not have the Firewill pirates" Orochimaru smiled drawing a jian Brook drew Solid Soul and the two vanished clashing in midair

"even if it's the weakest one I've always wanted to kill a Straw hat"


	28. Chapter 28

**Orochimaru vs Brook in this chapter read and review**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Orochimaru and Brook broke away from each other Brook landing on the mountain wall while black and gold wings sprouted from Orochimarus back letting him fly through the air Orochimaru flexed his wings to their full wingspan and he dove down towards Brook

Brook stabbed solid soul forward sending a blast of icy wind Orochimarus body stretched out moving around the icy wind blast Orochimaru landed and stabbed at Brook with his sword Brook parried the attack and countered Orochimaru flipped back his arm stretched out slashing at the musician of the straw hats Brook ducked under the attack and stabbed at Orochimaru with a barrage of stabs

"Yohohoho first blood is mine Admiral" Brook said Orochimaru wiped the blood off with his finger Orochimaru then leapt up into the air bouncing off the mountain wall Orochimaru's wings grew again and he dove down stabbing at the ground Brook leapt up dodging Orochimaru continued the cliff they'd been fighting on destroyed by the power behind the attack

Brook watched the dust looking for any sign of Orochimaru a white tail burst out of the smoke the tail wrapped around Brook and threw him into a wall Orochimaru slithered out of the smoke

his lower half morphed and fused into a white snake tail black wings sprouted from his back golden markings around his neck three tomoe markings in a circle on his forehead

"A legendary Zoan" Brook said Orochimaru's tail coiled back and he sprung forward Brook was knocked back falling towards the water Orochimaru dove down intercepting Brook with his fist

Brook crash landed into a wall Brook pulled himself out

"this is the power of the snake snake fruit Quetzalcoatl model" Orochimaru said "this is the end for you soul king"

Brook didn't say anything he spread his legs and solid soul against the ground "your generation overestimates itself Orochimaru I have no intention of failing my captains final orders"

an icy wind began blowing with Brook at it's center the wind spiraled around Brook and his eyes glowed as yellow as the sun

.

 _Brook stood silently while Luffy put on a long sleeved red coat over his bare chest "I should go with you captain" Brook said breaking the silence_

 _Luffy shook his head "that isn't up to you to decide Brook"_

 _Brook banged his fist against the wall "and to let this Madara do as he pleases is the worst generation has gathered to face this man to stop him from accomplishing his goals"_

 _Luffy nodded "and we'll stop him before he does it Brook did you do it" Brook nodded "the safeguards have been set and the explosives primed no one will enter that room" Brook walked away "if you fall rest easy I will protect Zaiho till the end of my days"_

.

the cold wind began to take shape forming transparent conquistadors armor "I swore my second life to the King of the pirates you who wish to snuff out his bloodline be prepared to die- Brook raised solid soul pointing it at Orochimaru - by the underworld conquistador"

Orochimaru laughed "underworld conquistador what a foolish name for a ridiculous bluff" Brook leapt forward stabbing at Orochimaru the admiral blocked the blow ice began to creep along his sword

Brook pushed Orochimaru back then thrust his blade in a barrage of stabs ten twenty five fifty a hundred five hundred the attacks kept coming Orochmaru blocked as many as he could but the attacks continued to rain down on him

Brook held his sword back a cold wind surrounded the sword and it became black powered by Brooks armament haki "begone Dokuhebi" Brook said stabbing his sword at Orochimaru the admiral retracted his wings falling to the sea below and he began to change again becoming a winged serpent as big as a giant

Brook kicked the air and flew at Orochimaru the snake batted him away with his tail opening it's mouth it released a torrent of flame Brook flipped over the flame landing on the tail Orochimaru coiled up trying to pry Brook off the musician of the straw hats ran at a break neck speed towards the head

Orochimaru hissed and released another torrent of flame Brook leapt over the attack his armor dissipated becoming an explosion of wind sending him flying even faster Brook stabbed solid soul into his head between the eyes Orochimaru's torso rose out from the snake's head and he punched Brook sending him flying Brook flipped through the air and landed

Orochimaru grinned until a cold sensation filled his heart he began to shrink and shrink until he was back in human form "my body what have you done"

Brook laughed "yo hohoho a legendary serpent Quetzalcoatl is but a snake is still cold blooded the winds of the underworld now live in your body binding you blood and soul to your human shell try to use your powers and you'll be frozen for all time"

Orochimaru hissed "damn you" he tried to use his devil fruit powers a horrible pain filled him he grabbed his heart deactivating his powers "this isn't over soul king" Orochimaru leapt away Brook stood up looking to the heavens his legs began to turn to white powder and blow away

"I'm afraid it is" Brook said "Laboon captain let me play a song to announce my arrival Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !"

Brooks body was breaking apart faster and faster

"Going to deliver Binks' Sake!Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky ! yohohyohoyohoho"

Brook sung with a smile before he crumpled completely to dust solid soul stabbed into the ground the blade and the sunset overlooking the reverse mountain and the gateway to the grandline"

.

That's all I wrote more Sandaime Kaizouko challenge coming soon until then Ja ne


	29. Chapter 29

**I feel another chapter coming as we come closer and closer to the end of our story remember if you don't like something you can always take the challenge for yourselves and now on with the Sandaime Kaizouko challenges next chapter**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

in a candlelit room four men gathered around a table at the head sat Neji flanked by Jugo and Kidomaru Neji's eyes narrowed at the other three

"So then we are all in agreement the head of Hellstorm Uzumaki" Kidomaru pulled up three briefcases opening them up revealing millions of beri's "for this" Neji said

the three men eyed the beris before looking at each other the man on the left had light brown skin and balding black hair his right hand was an iron grey hook

 **'Grey hook'** **Scisaro 12,000,000 beri bounty** "forgive us for not taking this deal at face value good sir but what reasons do you have for dealing with this pirate"

the man in the middle had red mutton chops dressed like a biker with a flaming skull tattoo around his right eye **'Bloody fist' Marco Blaise 187,000,000 beri bounty** "yeah how'd we know you aren't a marine trying to get us into a trap"

"He isn't" the last man said in a disguised voice he was dressed head to toe in green armor worn over a blue body suit a mask with a cross shaped visor gave him his only view of the world ' **marauder' 400,000,000 beri bounty**

Neji held up a placating hand "gentlemen as Maruader says I am not a marine and I don't come without an extra incentive" Neji snapped his fingers and Jugo brought out a sack pulling out a fruit

Scisaro and Blaise open their mouths in shock while Marauder crosses his arm "that can't be what I think it is" Scisaro said "the marines destroyed it"

Neji shook his head "the marines tried to destroy it but devil fruits are far beyond _human_ understanding so do we have a deal"

.

.

"Land ho" Lee called from his place on the crows nest Naruto grinned and directed Sakura to dock them on that island "I finally made it" Naruto said "my first island in the grand line" Naruto said happily he was one step closer to reaching his dream and becoming the sandaime kaizouko

Sakura smiled with her captain and docked the Hokage in the port "All right listen up" Sakura commanded "we'll stay docked for two hours you do what you need to do and meet back here on the Hokage and make sure" the Firewill pirates navigator stopped to look at Naruto and Zaiho "not to do anything stupid"

Naruto raised his hands in a placating gesture "Sakura sakura sakura when have we ever done anything stupid" Naruto said with a grin Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples " chorological or alphabetical"

"Huh" Naruto asked "how do you want me to list your acts of stupidity" Sakura said picking up a duffel bag "Kurotsuchi watch them Lee watch the ship"

"Sure thing Sakura/Yosh we shall not fail" Lee and Kurotsuchi said at the same time the lava logia following after Naruto and Zaiho while Sakura left on her own

.

Sakura threw a punch at a tree she'd found a secluded glade on this island and needed to vent her anger she'd been beaten again and again "how I'm supposed to be the strongest if I keep losing"

Sakura heard someone giggle behind him "ya know losing's how most of us learn the best" Sakura turned in hybrid form and punched at whoever snuck up on her Kushina dodged under the attack and punched Sakura in the stomach sending her sliding back into the tree she'd been using as a punching bag "good reflexes" she said "better then mine at your age"

Sakura pulled herself up and growled at Kushina "reflexes aren't enough" Sakura said "I have to become stronger I won't fall down" Kushina rolled her eyes "Zoans will always get stronger it's in our nature but a selfish zoan will always fall when you know why you want to be strong then you'll win"

Sakura jumped at Kushina the leopard human passed right through her Sakura rolled shifting into human form to face her opponent again but she was gone in her place was a red swirl and a book Sakura picked up the book reading the title "Panthera Pardus the true king of beasts" by RL Nueve

Sakura put the book in her bag and walked back to the ship by now even with Kurotsuchi watching the two she knew the lovebirds had gone and done something stupid

.

.

something stupid was questionable the three were in a bar Zaiho sitting around a crowd of people picked up another cup and began to chug everyone began to cheer go go go over and over across from her a larger man threw down his cup in shame Zaiho slammed the mug down "whoooohoooooo" she cheered the crowd cheered just as loud

Naruto wrapped an arm around Zaiho's shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss on her cheek "yeah sucka's that's my girlfriend" Naruto cheered "now pay up" the man grumbled and groaned before pulling out a bunch of beri's Kurotsuchi snatched them from Naruto's hand "thank you sencho let's go"

Blaize looked up from his own cup in a corner of the bar "the Kaizouhime and the Nidaime Akainu too this'll be the funnest money I've earned in a while" he said pushing himself up and following after his target

Naruto put an arm around Zaiho's waist "you were awesome in there where'd you learn to drink like that" Zaiho shrugged "uncle Zoro taught me" she said with a grin "old enough to drink old enough to kill or was zat the other way around you know I forget"

"let's get her back to the ship maybe Hinata can help sober her up" Kurotsuchi suggested Naruto nodded before he grabbed Kurotsuchi and Zaiho pulling them out of the way out of Blaize flying towards them crashing into a building Blaize stood up cracking his knuckles "this is goin to be good Hellstorm Uzumaki I came for your head"

Scizaro leapt down behind them "forget it you lumbering oath his head belongs to me as does the dark dark fruit" Naruto and Kurotsuchi stood back to back "any idea's who these guys are"

Kurotsuchi nodded "dork with the hook is Scizaro the other guy is Marco Blaize both B list bounties we'll kick their asses quick" Naruto nodded sending a fireball at Scizaro "any idea why're theyre talking about the Dark Dark fruit" he asked while Scizaro charged at him

Kurotsuchi shrugged making a magma fist and throwing it at Blaize he dodged her attack and drew a crow bar swinging at her Kurotsuchi ducked "sea stone oh this'll be fun"

Naruto leapt up dodging a slash from Scizaro "hey where's Zaiho" Kurotsuchi groaned "fine there went my fin

.

and that's the chapter all don't worry another's coming up soon enough like just hit the next button soon but not before you leave a review


	30. Chapter 30

told you there was another chapter well don't keep staring like a bunch of fish keep on reading

.

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

Neji sat at a outdoor café Neji picked up his cup stopping inches from his lips "will you care to join me or would you prefer to simply stand in the shadows Hinata"

Hinata kept a hand on Nuibari walking to face Neji "hello cousin you've grown your hair out since we last saw each other" she said sitting across from him Neji threw his cup down the cup shattered when it hit the floor "and you've sided with humans over your kin"

Hinata sighed "not all humanity is evil Neji" Hinata said holding Nuibari to his throat "like all witches aren't good 'captain byakugan'"

Neji smirked holding up a hand his fingers ignited "don't challenge me cousin you wouldn't want so many casualties on your hand besides shouldn't your captain's life be more important"

Hinata pressed Nuibari into Neji's neck the point of the sword drawing Neji's blood "what do you mean"

.

Naruto flipped through the air dodging another slash from Scizaro "this is getting annoying" Naruto said cracking his knuckles "fire works" he shouts hitting Scizaro head on with the attack when the smoke clears Scizaro doesn't have a scratch on him

"how does he keep doing that" Naruto wondered Scizaro holds up his hook the hook flies out on a chain hooking around Naruto's neck pulling him back towards Scizaro the pirate's fist turns black and he throws a punch Naruto rolls off the hook but the fist grazes his back sending him flying Naruto pulls himself up "ow damn what kind of devil fruit was that"

Scizaro gave Naruto a disgusted sneer "a devil fruit like I'd ever sully my body with that garbage" Scizaro pulled back part of his hooks chain spinning it above his head the chain and hook became black "now face death by my armament haki" he said swinging his hook down towards Naruto

Naruto leapt back cracking his fists sending a wave of fire at Scizaro's hook "what the heck is haki

Kurotsuchi launched another red golem attack at Blaize but the man leapt out of the way "heh heh sorry tootse but that won't work on me not with my observation haki"

"TOOTSE" Kurotsuchi roared swinging wildly with a lava fist Blaize leapt up jumping over her head hitting Kurotsuchi in the back of the head knocking her down "hehheh the nidaime akainu I'll take you down first then take your blonde captain down and take the dark dark fruit for myself"

.

.

"You see dear cousin" Neji said "I hired three captains to do your blonde fool of a captain in for the price of some gold and this" Neji pulled out a fruit that looked like the descriptions of the dark dark fruit the logia of Blackbeard but Hinata was a chef before she was a witch or a pirate and while it was subtle she could smell the dyes used on the fruit

"it's a fake" Hinata said Neji nodded "it is a devil fruit but it was unnamed so I've no idea what it will do or what type it is in the end you'll fail"

Hinata pulled her sword from Nejis neck bringing Nubari down hilt first she struck the table splintering it and sending the pieces flying one piece hit Neji in the face Hinata grabbed the devil fruit and ran "I have to find Naruto kun and fast"

the café erupted into flames Hinata looked back in shock when did Neji get this powerful Neji stepped out of the inferno looking like an demon "give that back Gehennam" he called sending a wave of fire at Hinata

"Clipeo" Hinata said casting a shield in front of the fire hiding down beneath it as the fire blazed around her shield scorching the earth and setting the buildings ablaze she needed to get to Naruto

Hinata turned and ran Neji hot in pursuit his fireballs even hotter Hinata leapt onto the roof to dodge another of his Gehennam spells Hinata tried to find a sign of Naruto when she heard a rumbling snoring Hinata grinned she knew that snore anywhere "ZAIHO FOOD" Hinata shouted

the reaction was instant Zaiho leapt up from the alley in front of her "is it lunch time already" Zaiho sniffed the air and grimaced "Hinata whatever your cooking smells like tar"

Hinata pointed down at Neji "oh crap it's your pyro cousin why's he here" Hinata sighed creating a wave of earth "long story where's Naruto Kun and Kurotsuchi"

Zaiho scratched her chin "good question I sorta lost em actually most of the days a haze after we went to that bar" Hinata would've chastised Zaiho for making Sakura's prediction come true until a wave of fire rose up from five streets down "he's over there"

Hinata and Zaiho leapt onto the roofs Neji growled and followed "Columna Ignis" Neji called waving his hand a column of fire spiraled to life in front of Zaiho and Hinata "fine let's deal with them first" Zaiho flipped back landing on the street "hey Neji remember me" she asked while hitting him with an axe kick "maybe the concussion will help"

Hinata sighed "Zaiho a concussion does not help" she said Zaiho shrugged "maybe not but it sure felt good to hit the jerk"

Hinata shrugged "Terra Unda" a wave of earth hit Neji knocking him into a burning building "your right it does feel good" Neji growled and rose to his feet "Gehennam" he called sending a wave of fire at Hinata who defended with another clipeo spell Neji roared and the fire became even hotter and brighter the shield shattered and sent Hinata down

"Hinata" Zaiho said running at Neji throwing a wild punch Neji dodged and hit her in the stomach then with a kick he sent her flying back Neji walked over to Hinata picking up the devil fruit "farewell dear cousin" Neji said making a fireball in his free hand holding it up execution style

Zaiho pushed her self up and leapt at Neji tackling Neji grabbing his arms Neji headbutted her Zaiho ignored the bruise she needed to protect Hinata "Hinata come on get up" Zaiho yelled turning to Hinata Neji tried to push his arms down so he could use his magic properly to finish both these troublesome pirates Zaiho gave a yell and pushed his arms up all the way the fireball came in contact with the devil fruit the leafy stem became lit like a fuse

Neji looked up at the fruit and dropped it leaping back Hinata slowly opened her eyes looking at Zaiho holding the devil fruit which was looking more like a bomb Zaiho looked down at Hinata with a sad smile before she leapt back and into the air

"Zaiho" Hinata called before the air around Zaiho was surrounded in a violet explosion the shockwaves shook the street and Zaiho fell to the ground in a heap

.

with Naruto and Kurotsuchi they looked to see the explosion Marco and Scizaro leapt back looking at the explosion "Scizaro Blaise" Marauder said from his place on a roof overlooking the violence Kurotsuchi looked up at Marauder and took a step back "Marauder"

"Marauder what do you want" Scizaro said "we're the ones getting the payment so back off"

"Kurotsuchi what's wrong" Naruto asked "Marauder he's he shouldn't be in this part of the grand line he's a demon" Marauder leapt down landing "I'll take that as a compliment it's been a while hasn't it Kuro"

Kurotsuchi growled "don't call me that what do you want" Marauder shrugged "that's my own business perhaps I'm scouting the next generation or simply fulfilling a favor to a sparring partner this battle is over Scizaro Blaise leave"

Blaise and Scizaro looked ready to continue fighting but a wave of power from Marauder sent them to their knees another wave of power sent them unconscious "go now Naruto Uzumaki while your Kaizouhime can still be saved"

Naruto left running to the site of the explosion while Kurotsuchi stood there for a moment "your up to something your always up to something"

Marauder turned and began walking away "think what you will of me perhaps I was just checking on my prized pupil" Kurotsuchi grit her teeth "I don't need to be checked up on like I'm a baby"

"really being framed for piracy and nearly caught by the marines says otherwise watch yourself people like Naruto Uzumaki or me won't always be around and death will come"

Kurotsuchi turned away from him too "speak for yourself old man but it'll be me who beats you" Marauder nodded "perhaps afterall children always surpass their parents"

.

.

And that's the last chapter with a little of Kurotsuchis family shown and Zaiho;s life in the balance make sure to leave a review this is 61394 and that's all he wrote for now


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the review Okaze now chapter thirty one enjoy**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"Zaiho" Hinata said in shock her fellow girlfriend fell to the ground her body fell in a heap the girls hair was now violet her clothes were ripped and burns decorated her arms Neji grinned and lit another fireball "best finish the job" he said "one more dead human"

"Fireworks" Naruto roared unleashing hell at Neji the witch turned fire and fire clashed Neji grinned "Hello Uzumaki you seem well and _alive_ " Naruto stepped closer to Hinata and Zaiho standing between them and Neji "what did you do" he asked in a cold emotionless voice

Neji looked Naruto in the eye "nothing your little friend interfered with my kill but- behind Neji Faber Kidomaru and Jugo and a lumbering giant with an orange mohawk stepped out behind Neji each ready to fight -that'll soon be fixed"

Naruto held out his fist ready to fight "Naruto Kun" Hinata said slowly standing up besides Naruto soon she was joined by Kurotsuchi Tenten and Sakura stood on the roof Tenten's pistols pointed at Neji's heart "looks like we didn't miss the butt whooping Sakura"

Lee blurred besides Naruto and Martin rose from the ground "yosh captain we have arrived"

Faber frowned "reinforcements captain" he said "if we fight all out with the Firewill pirates your identity will be at risk besides the plan" Jugo added Neji nodded agreeing with the former revolutionary

"I have better things to do then fight with your little band of human fools Uzumaki next time we meet I can assure you your head will be at me feet Faber Kidomaru Jugo withdraw Jirobo make sure they can't follow"

the giant nodded and raised his fist above his head Naruto growled "you won't get away" the fist began to vibrate and Jirobo the giant brought it down raising a massive cloud of dust when it cleared there was no sign of the Byakugan pirates Naruto growled "damn it you won't get away with this Neji I swear it"

Martin put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "I know your angry and rightfully so but now we need to leave and get Zaiho proper medical attention" Naruto nodded looking down at Zaiho picking her up bridal style he began to run he needed to get her to a hospital and fast

.

.

Neji stood above the ships of Scizarro and Blaise on a platform of fire and grinned while Naruto had survived his plan still succeeded "blade pirates wild pirates hear me your captains are dead"

the pirate of both ships readying their weapons planning to avenge their captains or die trying Neji grinned he hadn't personally killed them Faber and Jugo had Marauder was no where on the island and likely left

"they were slain by Hellstorm Uzumaki join me and together we will have revenge" the pirates roared and cheered raising their weapons in the air "your ships will see vengeance under their new commanders the mighty Jirobo and just flame Faber"

Jirobo and Faber stepped onto their new ships "I'll need five men from each crew to join me on my own vessel our power will continue to grow and we will take the firewill pirates to davy jones locker"

the pirates roared and cheered again chanting Neji Neji Neji Neji

Neji let his platform drop landing on his own ship Kidomaru grinned "Well done captain as usual" Neji nodded "once we have the new sailors have the ship set sail Kidomaru"

.

.

Naruto watched over Zaiho like a hawk while she laid in her hospital bed luckily with her _new_ hair she wasn't believed to be a wanted felon the bad news was she hadn't woken up yet and the doctors weren't sure she'd ever wake up

Kurotsuchi patted Naruto on the shoulders "Naruto go get some sleep" Naruto shook his head "I'm not leaving till she wakes up"

"you haven't slept for two days and we may need to leave soon" Kurotsuchi said looking at Zaiho "Martins listened in on some soldiers apparently the revolutionary army and the navy are moving to Delos a nearby island there's going to be all out war soon"

"your point" Naruto growled "my point is this island isn't too far away from Delos which means either the navy or the revolutionaries are going to be sailing through here and neither are that friendly to pirates like us"

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi with hatefilled eyes "let them come I won't leave her side Zaiho's not going to die here I know she won't" Kurotsuchi turned and left the room Naruto turned his attention back to Zaiho he stood up and stroked her cheek "please Zaiho wake up soon"

Naruto heard the door open again ready to tell off Kurotsuchi if she tried to convince him to leave without Zaiho again but it was only the doctor a nice enough looking middle aged man well dressed like a doctor

"ah hello again" the doctor greeted "any signs of change" he asked Naruto shook his head the doctor nodded and began to run various tests temperature blood pressure retnal reaction

Zaiho's groaned Naruto smiled a million watt smile she groaned "Zaiho" Naruto yelled Zaiho opened her eyes slightly "Ruto" she said in a dry voice Naruto nodded hugging her tightly "thank god your alright I thought I lost you"

Zaiho rested her head against his shoulder "I sleepy" she said closing her eyes again resting her head back against her pillow Naruto panicked "gah Zaiho no don't go back into the coma light please"

the doctor put a hand on Naruto's shoulder "easy son she's just sleeping after a good nights sleep and a few tests she can be discharged in the morning but you on the other hand" Naruto raised an eyebrow "me what's wrong with me"

the doctor held up three fingers "one you haven't eaten in 48 hours which is incredibly unhealthy second you forced yourself to remain awake for the same period of time also incredibly unhealthy and third you smell like smoke and this is a nonsmoking facility go take a nap have a sandwich and refrain from your vices in a medical facility"

Naruto nodded "wait a minute I don't smoke" the doctor rolled his eyes and shooed Naruto out of the room closing it behind him the doctor grinned sinisterly looking down at Zaiho from his labcoat he pulls out a den den mushi wearing a red boa the snail opens it's eyes "what is it" a womans voice harshly yells

"pass the message to Sasori Sama his missing slave has recovered and can be picked up in the morning" the den den mushi grinned "understood continue the mission Karasu and the master will be pleased" the den den mushi closed it's eyes and the doctor hid it in his pocket glaring down at Zaiho

"rest easy Kaizouhime Sasori is on his way" the doctor said leaving the room closing the door behind him"

.

this is where the chapter ends see you next time on Sandaime Kaizouko challenge


	32. Chapter 32

**Quick note not much to say here's Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"That's great news" Tenten said in response to Martin saying Zaiho was waking up Martin nodded with a grin "the captains sleeping and we'll leave this island tomorrow hopefully nothing else goes wrong"

of course Martin when you ask that question god the universe fate or maybe a dancing bear takes it as a challenge and the worst is bound to happen

Lee was sitting in the cafeteria eating from a tray full of food reaching for an apple he stopped halfway falling over to the floor his mouth foaming his eyes wide and red doctors rushing to the aid of the firewill pirates acrobat

this was not the first accident to happen Tenten was found with a scalpel in her back and Martin's neck had been broken Karasu grinned having thrown Martin's body into a closet there was only the Nidaime Akainu left to deal with but he was a loyal assassin to his master in Sasori's name he wouldn't fail especially not with the sea stone scalpel

Kurotsuchi was sitting in Zaiho's hospital room with her arms crossed watching her chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm Kurotsuchi looked up when Karasu entered the room "oh forgive me I was just checking on my patient"

Kurotsuchi nodded "it's fine"

Karasu checked her vitals and wrote something on her chart "good she's stable" he said then gave her a look over which irritated Kurotsuchi "now you don't look so good" Karasu said soothingly "are you alright" Kurotsuchi nodded "yeah I'm fine just had a bad encounter with my old man" Karasu looked concerned "define bad" Kurotsuchi" waved him off

"Nothing abusive if that's what your thinking" Kurotsuchi said waving him off "we just don't get along well and I don't like him waving my failures in my face Karasu nodded sympathetically "understandable then you need a special medicine" he reached into his coat "something I'm sure you'll like hold out your hand"

Kurotsuchi shrugged and complied with Karasu the doctor with lightning fast reflexes he swung his scalpel planning to cut her wrist making it seem like the girl killed herself a perfect assassination planting his other knife on the girl would let the authorities believe she was the killer

Kurotsuchi grabbed the knife bending his wrist at a painful angle making Karasu scream

Kurotsuchi began to change growing taller losing her curves her skin darkened her clothes changed and pretty soon Martin X Levesque was standing where the Nidaime Akainu was

"you impossible I killed you" Martin shook his head "hate to break it to you pal but you didn't kill anyone" Martin turned his arm bending it upwards making a V shape out of Karasu's arm

.

 _Flashback_

"the doctor's a pirate" Tenten whispered in shock Martin put a hand over her mouth "miss tenten please calm down we don't want him to know"

Tenten nodded "are you sure" she asked Martin nodded "I'm sure I've already told Lee and Kurotsuchi and had them leave the hospital I'd take Zaiho but I don't want to hurt her" They really needed to get a doctor for the crew it was a miracle no one had gotten seriously hurt yet

Martin subtly pointed Tenten noticed the doctor was observing them "That's great news" Tenten said in response to Martin saying Zaiho was waking up Martin nodded with a grin "the captains sleeping and we'll leave this island tomorrow hopefully nothing else goes wrong"

 _end flashback_

 _._

"after that it was easy with my clone clone fruit powers to make it think you'd been knocking us off one by one all while I was getting ready to pull the trigger" Martin held up his free hand and activated his Ares Masquerade his arm tripled in size "this is the end for you Karasu"

Karasu cursed and opened his mouth a knife flew out hitting Martin in the shoulder the dagger wedged deep into his shoulder "don't underestimate Sasori Sama he is a god the man who will be king of the pirates and bring an end to this world"

with his other hand he reached into his coat and pulled out a handful of scalples holding them between his fingers like claws "now die" he said swinging them at Martin cutting him in the face

but Martin didn't die his yellow eyes glared hatefully at Karasu between the bloody cuts on his face the blood flowed back into the cuts the skin healed itself Karasu's eyes were wide his mouth open in shock and fear "what the hell are you"

Martin brought his fist down crushing the undercover doctor leaving a bloody smear and a lower body on the floor Martin looked at his hand licking the blood off his knuckles before he walked over the body to Zaiho "I'm me"

.

two figures looked down at what remained of Karasu one was a man with a barrel shaped body with skinny arms and legs wearing a suit his head hidden by a wild mane of shaggy black hair

the other stood taller with a shield on his back devoid of any hair he looked down at the legs with cold unfeeling eyes "it seemed Karasu failed Ant" the taller man said in an emotionless tone to his comrade

the short man nodded "indeed Sanshouo Sasori Sama will not be pleased" he said gleefully "less competition for Sasori Sama's missions" the taller man didn't react at all "should we follow the enemy the firewill pirates" he asked

the short one shook his head "no no remember what Sasori sama said return to the ship to carry out the plan" he said then gleefully laughed "the firewill pirates are close to Delos anyways there we can give a real performance for the rookies" the two turned to leave when Ant snapped his fingers "almost forgot he pulled out a match and lit it holding it out to Sanshouo

"would you mind" he asked Sanshouo touched the flame which began to glow blue Ant threw it behind him and the little match erupted into a massive firestorm as the two members of Sasori's crew left the hospital to burn to the ground

it didn't matter to them Sasori Sama hated to be kept waiting

.

and this is where the chapter ends giving some other members of the firewill pirates their time in the sun and who knows maybe their crew will be expanding again and getting that doctor they need until then I'm 61394 telling you to review


	33. Chapter 33

**the iowa cacusses took forever 'congratulations' Hillary Clinton on your 'win'**

 **enough current events on to Naruto**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Red light bathed down on Ant and Sanshouo the steel walkways echoed with every step the two took till they reached a sealed hatch Sanshouo knocked on it in a triangle the hatch turned and opened and the two entered the hatch sealing shut behind them inside a long table stood with seven seats each with a metal plate featuring an animal

a scorpion an ant a salamander a ram a snake a crow and a eagle

"Well you two it certainly took a while for you two to show up" the man at the eagle seat said while Ant and Sanshouo sneered at them he was tall with slicked back blonde hair wearing a leather coat

"no one asked you Ying" Ant said sitting at his seat "Hebi you look as lovely as ever" a girl with a black corset red dress combo flipped off Ant and went back to filing her nails the head of the table the scorpion seat shone with a red light a small hunched back man in a black high collared cloak besides him a woman with a hour glass figure wearing blue harem pants with a matching bikini top and blue katana sheathed across her back walked obediently behind him kneeling at his side as he took his seat

"my friends it's been so long since so many of us have been together with only Aries not here with us today" a den den mushi with an afro at the Ram seat nodded "heh ha sorry sucka's but I hate being on that tin can" the girl at Sasori's side grit her teeth Sasori put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped "forgive me master"

Sasori looked back at everyone "Aries you know what to do I want the 'monster' of Kaiza island it'll be an excellent edition to our forces" Sasori said the den den mushi nodded "gotcha commander I won't let you down"

Sasori looked at the others "my friends we stand on the precipice of victory one grander then any ever before accomplished we will secure in the Akatsuki's name the weapon of ultimate power and we will be rewarded a country being destroyed is merley a bonus you have your missions when we arrive on Delos you'll know what to do"

everyone but Sasori rose up bringing their left fists over their heart making their right arm straight they held it up at a right angle "hail Sasori"

Sasori grinned "hail me"

.

Aries ended the conversation Aries of course wasn't his actual name it was his codename having killed the previous Aries as that Aries dispatched the Aries before him as it had been done for twenty years since the end of the Nidaime's reign

he was a long arm with a wild black afro and pointed beard wearing a orange coat black pants and shoes grinning "ooh bonus prize" Aries said with a wild grin seeing the Hokage preparing to dock in Kaiza island

.

Naruto being furious when he heard what happened on the previous island in his absent was an understatement in fact it was a miracle that the ship was still standing "I want Sasori's head I don't care if he's a warlord I don't care if the Yonko come between us I want hi DEAD"

Sakura growled in agreement it sounded like Gato planned to sell her to Sasori no wonder the little mans crew was so afraid of saying his name he was one of the three great powers

"Kurotsuchi Martin find out everything you can about Martin" the two nodded and left "Tenten do whatever you have to do so that the Hokage can take on an Buster call if we have to"

Tenten nodded this was a warlord they were talking about she nodded as well leaving after Martin and Kurotsuchi Sakura stood up and left "where are you going" Hinata asked Sakura grinned "hunting" she said leaping off "what do you mean by that" Hinata asked unsure how she liked the way Sakura said hunting

Sakura didn't answer instead leaping off heading towards the forest

.Sakura finished the last of the deer she had hunted down licking the blood off her fingers Sakura grinned she was getting stronger more and more with every move "impressive" Sakura turned to see Aries she growled "perfect you smell just like Karasu which means I can kill you without feeling bad" Sakura lunged forward at Aries the longarm sidestepped her and threw a punch but the fist past right through Sakura and she vanished

"an afterimage" he looking around for any sign of Sakura "to the right left the front behind that only leaves" he looked up to see Sakura hit him with a devastating punch to the face Aries hit the ground with a crash Sakura grinned until Aries broke apart into earthen fragments

"impressive" he said Sakura turned around to see Aries leaning against a tree "you destroyed my earth doll can't say many have done that not since I ate the Ishi Ishi fruit"

that explained it the Ishi Ishi fruit was famous for being eaten by a member of the Doflamingo pirates Pica with it he could manipulate and be one with the earth but not turn into it since it was a paramecia

"what do you want" Sakura growled "because you won't get it here" Aries held up a hand "easy I'm not here to fight at least not entirely cause fightin you is fun the names Aries well the codename is the higher ups don't have names"

"the point" Sakura said Aries nodded "I've read up on you and yer crew Devil claw sakura your deadly smart and hotter then Hebi cause dammnnnnn you fine anyway you guys dealt with Karasu good job by the way never liked him but you you definitely are stronger and could take his place"

Sakura raised a brow "I'm nobodies slave" Aries nodded "not tryin to make you one your too strong to be one of the commanders bed decorations listen the jobs yours if you want it all you gatta do is- Aries grinned an evil grin- Kill Hellstrom Uzumaki"

"Naruto wha'ts the matter afraid of a little rookie" Sakura asked Aries laughed "see it's payback his old lady wiped out the commanders first crew and you know what they say an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth a son for a son" Aries said

"meet here at midnight with his head oh and just so you don't think you can fight back" Aries vanished appeairing in Sakura's guard he punched her hard in the stomach Sakura's vision blurred she nearly passed out "remind yah who's on top of the totem pole yo bye Karasu" he said leaving as Sakura fell on her back a dark shadow appearing in her vision before she passed out

.

and that's all I wrote see you all next time on Sandaime Kazouko challenge


	34. Chapter 34

**I know this story hasn't been updated in a long long looooonnnnnng while my problem was Zaiho's devil fruit had to be an aspect of Naruto I thought long and hard about it coming up with many idea's some good some lousy some you really don't want to know before I came up with the ideal fruit for Zaiho to have gotten from the whole Neji thing so without further ado Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

 **oh and fun fact Sakura can be used as an anagram for Karasu**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Martin violently coughed into his palm feeling his warm blood paint it Tenten looked at him worried "are you alright Martin" Martin nodded "yes Miss Tenten I'll be fine" Tenten nodded walking ahead Martin looked at his hand wiping his white blood on his pant leg before following Tenten

Martin and Tenten tried finding a pub or somewhere people sat down to find information about Sasori the few people they did talk to had nothing more then common knowledge about him stuff most people knew from reading the newspapers

Martin and Tenten sat down on a bench "the captain's going to kill us" Tenten moaned "how can we fail to find even a scrap of info about the guy" Martin nodded all they really found out about Sasori was that he became a schichibukai three years ago after holding a world noble hostage

an old drunken man sat down on the bench besides the two "hehha" he laughed "hey stranger wanna hear a joke" the drunk said to Martin Martin shrugged "I could use a joke right now old man"

the old drunk took a swig from his bottle of sake and smiled "Delo's is screwed" he said with a laugh "last week there were some revolutionaries they talked bout stopping the Marines from buying an ancient weapon" Tenten nearly fell out of her seat

the ancient weapons were the stuff of legends built by an ancient kingdom that predated the world government and so powerful not even the Yonko could stop their power but they'd vanished and the few who knew how to build or find them were few and far between

"and the marines they want to stop the revolutionaries from building an army on Delos a clone army whatever that means" The old drunk stood up and stumbled off "Well they're both wrong and Delos it's gonna be gone gone gone too bad they have good sake" the old drunk said Martin stood up Tenten nodded and followed him "hey old man"

the drunk turned "hey my name ain't old man it's Tazuna Gaki" Martin nodded "Mr. Tazuna can you tell us who would really win" Tazuna nodded "oh sure that's easy come with me"

.

Sakura walked onto the Hokage her eyes narrowed she walked through the ship and found Naruto in the galley eating a bowl of ramen with Hinata Naruto looked up to Sakura with a smile "hey Sakura come join us"

"Naruto what's your mothers name" Naruto raised a brow "my mom why'd you want to know about my mom" he asked "humor me" Sakura said Naruto shrugged "Kushina Uzumaki that's my moms name"

Sakura punched her fist through the table Hinata gasped "Uzumaki Kushina the tailed beast" Sakura hissed "she's your mother" Naruto was confused "tailed beast my mom's temper is beast like but other then that she's the second sweetest kindest person on the planet the first being Hinata Chan"

"Prove it" Sakura growled her eyes becoming slitted and cat like

.

Martin and Tenten followed Tazuna to an old house on the outskirts of town when they stepped inside Tazuna bowed his head to a picture on an altar Tenten and Martin did the same out of respect they continued to follow Tazuna through the house until they were in his kitchen he pulled out an old album and opened the page on it was a newspaper article

"See this about twelve years ago a shichibukai's ship suddenly caught fire while leaving a marine base then over here" Tazuna points to a different article "two neighboring countries decide to go to war with each other then this over here" Tazuna turns the page **fleet admiral to be executed** dominated the two pages according to the article fleet admiral iron leg Coby had been found guilty of disclosing government secrets to pirates and was to be hanged in Marejois with it was a picture of the disgraced admiral and two marines holding swords to his throat

"look closely at the two marines tell me what you see" Martin did "the one on the left he has a tattoo of a crow and the one to the right a scorpion" Martin said Tenten was confused "so what what do any of these have in common"

"what they have in common is that the warlord Sasori makes war and destruction happen wherever and however he wants he did it to these three and he'll do it to Delos as well"

Martin nodded to Tenten "we need to tell the captain about this" Tenten nodded about to run for the exit when the floor rumbled and the door sealed itself shut "WHAT THE" Tenten roared pulling out her guns she fired them at the barricade but her bullets didn't make a dent

"Heh ha man" Aries said rising up through the floor "and everyone thinks your just an old drunk" stone rose up around his fist turning into a mace "well what ehey don't know won't hurt em eh" he said swinging his long arm having it crash through a refrigerator "and what I need to know what you need to know about our friend the monster of Kaiza island"

.

the sound of footsteps snapping twigs and grass echoes through the forest of Kaiza island "out of sage I'll need to get more while I'm out" a young voice says while silently moving through the forest "and I have to be careful with that pirate hunting me almost found me while I was treating that pink haired girl he hit she healed really fast"

the voice stops whoever it is can smell the earth and hear the sound of gunshots and metal being destroyed "oh no grandpa"

.

that's it and all I wrote for now of Sandaime Kaizouoko challenge see ya next time


	35. Chapter 35

**Yes I know story not updated a while sorry again to make it up to you I'll finish up the events on Kaiza island in say three chapters and you won't have to worry about waiting you'll get them all at once so enjoy peoples enjoy and remember to review**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Airies laughed and did a little jig "ha ha man Tazuna it's great to see ya again how's the daughter since you know" Tazuna growled and charged at Aires Sasori's pirate threw a punch that made Tazuna keel over Airies slammed his elbow into the back of his neck bringing him to the floor

Tenten brought out her guns and fired emptying both guns into Aires chest "gah ooch ow she got me" he playacted while the bullets popped out of his chest and fell to the ground "oops no you didn't let me try" Airies held up his arms his hands became covered in rock and turned into giant maces "rock and bludgeon" he said swinging at Tenten

the Firewill's gunner was sent toppling to the floor "Miss Tenten" Martin said rushing forward holding up his hand to punch Airies Airies grinned swinging his maces back towards Martin Martin grinned ducking under the attack he turned and threw Airies into the counter breaking every bit of it but the kitchen sink

Tenten got onto her feet and both of them went over to Tazuna Martin looked for a pulse sighing in relief "he'll live" Tenten nodded "that's a relief let's get him to a bed and let's take _him_ out like the trash he is"

Martin looked up "Miss Tenten we have a problem" Tenten looked to see Aires was gone "damn it where'd he go" she cursed where Martin had left Airies in the rubble of Tazuna's counter top was a handful of seeds the seeds began to wiggle and shake before they sprouted taking on the form of three angry Zetsu's "now we have another problem"

before the Zetsu's could charge the ground began to rumble and shake and _something_ big broke through the wall behind them it stood ten feet tall with golden brown fur covering it's body from it's frilled head to it's long tail a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth bared at them almost as terrifying as the _sharper_ horns pointed down at the two firwwill pirate members one horn dangerously close to the small of Martin's back

"one more problem" Tenten said holding up her guns aiming one at the creature that just broke in and another over her shoulder at the Zetsu's "do you want the big one or the ugly ones"

Martin stood up facing the Zetsu's they grinned evilly at him muttering "one of us" over and over before they charged the creature roared swinging it's head at Tenten and Martin

Martin changed into his Ares masquerade blocking the head "surprise me"

.

Naruto stood twenty paces away from Sakura "it doesn't have to be this way Sakura" he said Sakura changed into her hybrid form "yes it does" she growled " _Captain_ "

.

.

Martin groaned under the pressure of the monsters horn "man this thing is strong if we're not careful we could hurt Tazuna" the monster muttered and hesitated which is all Martin needed to punch the creature sending it sliding back Martin shook his knuckles "this thing is strong"

Martin leapt forward and punched at the creature again this time it blocked with it's head turning upwards it sent Martin flying the creature then stood up on it's hind legs and batted Martin down with it's chin Martin changed form when he stood up he looked like Zaiho

"I don't know how I should feel about Zaiho's body being more durable then my own" he said changing back into his form he charged and punched at the creature it roared and bit at him Martin escaped by changing into Sakura and arching his back he then rotated his heels and punched the creature in the chin

Martin stood up transforming back into him "I won't let you hurt Tazuna" the creature whimpered and began to charge "I hope this'll work" Martin changed one more time into Brook

"YOHOHOHOHO" Martin said doing his best Brook impression the creature changed directions running away from a skeletal Martin and into a tree the creature turned back to face Martin and it was angry

"it's strong a lot stronger then I am" Martin thought "I need a plan" Martin said "ah ha I got it" the creature charged again this time crashing through a tree and a boulder creating a cloud of dust the creature walked through the dust sniffing at the air but he couldn't find Martin there was too much dust in the air

"Hey" Tazuna said stepping to the creature "look I'm all right you can stop rampaging real sweet you'd do that for me but your messing up the yard here" Tazuna complained the creature whimpered before it shrank and shrank until there was only a lion cub in it's place with a pouch tied on each of it's back legs "sorry Grandpa"

"no I'm sorry" Tazuna said grabbing the cub by the scruff of his neck changing back into Martin "I'm not your grandpa" the lion hissed and snapped at Martin but he held him at arms length away from his face

"let me go let me go so I can transform again and stomp you into the ground" the cub growled and cursed "if your a zoan type can't you already transform and how did a lion eat a devil _fruit_ " the cub looked down "I need to concentrate to transform"

"Yo Martin" Tenten said walking out of Tazuna's house with Tazuna in tow "got rid of the Zetsu's didn't think there was more then two of those nasty things oh and look whose woke up"

Tazuna mumbled something before he saw the cub in Martins hand "Atlas are you ok" Atlas the lion cub nodded "I'll be fine Grandpa do you need treatment you shouldn't be walking around you could have a broken rib"

Tenten looked confused "how does a sweet little lion have devil fruit powers" Tenten walked over and reached into one of Atlas's pouches pulling out a handful of medicinal herbs "or know medicine"

Tazuna sighed "that's a long story it starts with my son in law Kaiza a marine doctor who served with Admiral Ryokyugu"

.

and that's the chapter the next one is a flashback chapter for Atlas the lion see ya next time ja ne


	36. Chapter 36

like I said the second Sanshouo update this'll be about the lion/dinosaur/doctor atlas and his story like why he called Tazuna grandpa I bet your curious about that and who knows if I get it all written down I may just do the third chapter in this chapter well let's wait and see on Sandaime Kaizouoko challenge

.

Sandaime Kaizouoko challenge

.

The marine battleship glided easily across the waves of the grand line the marines on deck were in a relaxed state of mind as they went about their duties one marine was looking through a telescope when he spotted something drifting on the sea's "alert the admiral" he shouted to another marine the marine nodded and ran off

while the marine with the telescope and two others used a fishing net to fish what was seen up onto the deck it was a lion cub not even two weeks old with it's paw trapped in a piece of driftwood what drew the marines eyes though were the dozens of lashes across the poor animals back "someone go get doctor Kaiza"

"do you think pirates did this" one marine asked looking disgusted "what would be the point though"

No one could actually answer that though

.

The cub opened it's eyes to see a large man with dark hair and a rope tied around his head smiling down at him "hi there your a tough little guy aren't you" he said while wrapping bandages around his torso the little lion wrinkled his nose and the man laughed "the herbal rub I put on the bandages probably doesn't smell so good to you does it but I'll tell you a secret it's the foulest smelling medicines that do the best work"

the cub nodded as if he understood before he closed his eyes falling back to sleep the doctor patted the cub behind the ears before he stepped out of the infirmary where Guy dressed in a forest green suit with polished black shoes and orange tie was waiting for him "any luck Kaiza"

the doctor nodded "yes admiral based on genetic studies he's a Barbary lion his fur is very valuable on the black market but there's another use for them as well" he said clenching his fist "before their use of artificial Zoan types the Beasts pirates were known to use Barbary lions as shock troops"

Guy nodded "a kindness to the world Strawhat gave us when he put that _animal_ down" Guy said "so Kaiza you believe this cub was part of another crews following of that old practice"

Kaiza nodded "I think so sir yes" Guy nodded "then we'll have to keep our eyes open"

the cub was still on the ship after a month and then another and another one day the cub was running on the deck the marines expertly avoiding the little cub occasionally petting him as he ran by when a ship sailed past them the cub saw the ship and stopped running hiding behind a barrel

"Ahoy Marine san could you help us with navigation our log pose was damaged in the storm" a sailor called out he had wild blonde hair wearing a black coat slacks and polished shoes leaning on a white cane

"Certainly what's your heading" a marine asked the man grinned "my heading is Raftel" hatches on the ship opened and full grown Barbary lions pounced onto the marine ship pouncing and maiming the poor marines who were in their line of fire the man grinned leaping onto the ship drawing a sword hidden in his cane human pirates leapt onto the ship and began to battle with the marines

"now then marine dogs surrender peacefully or fall to Shiki II the future lord Kaizouko" he gloated slowly walking over to Kaiza who was helping a marine to his feet the cub growled and pounced at Shiki II biting his wrist "So that's where you went" he said shaking the cub off and stomping on his torso making the cub howl in pain "dirty animals should know to respect their masters"

he raised his sword to stab him when Guy intervened with a wave of conquerors haki the lions and pirates fell to the ground "enough of this

.

the cub opened his eyes again to see Kaiza and guy grinning at him "hello again we have to stop meeting like this" Kaiza said with a laugh the lion stood up smelling something "what your smelling little one is the curry of life an herbal concoction that increases stamina of the eater we fed you it so you would recover" Guy explained "you heroism and strength remind me of Atlas he in myth who would hold the sky on his shoulders to keep it from crashing to the earth

"another good thing about the curry is that it quintuples the eaters lifespan so you'll be around for a very long time" Kaiza said "hey Atlas does that sound good"

the newly dubbed Atlas opened his mouth then closed it again "uh-huh" he said slowly sounding out every syllable Kaiza grinned

after the incident with Shiki II atlas was considered a full member of the crew while animals aren't technically allowed on a marine war ship no one was going to question the Admirals decision about Atlas who taken up medicine as fast as Kaiza could teach it the only downside was Atlas didn't have opposable thumbs but Kaiza was confident he'd figure it out

Atlas was lounging on the deck when he heard some marines talk excitedly curious Atlas walked over to the edge where a crowd was gathered around a big orange object with black swirls a devil fruit

"can't believe it it just appeared in the galley the cook nearly put it in the soup" one marine said "what do you think we should do with it" another asked

"it's up to the Admiral to decide who gets it heck if we know what it is the admiral might eat it himself" Atlas stomach growled whatever it was they kept saying eat so he crouched down finding and opening and he pounced at the fruit biting it

Atlas's pupils dilated and his eyes watered he began to spit out the horrible devil fruit "eww eww eww eww that's horrible" rubbing his paws over his tongue trying to scrape off any remainders of the taste but it was too late Atlas had become a dinosaur lion and the only carnivore to ever willingly eat a devil fruit

.

Atlas stood on the deck next to Tazuna Kaiza smiled sadly "Atlas your going to have to stay here at least for a little bit ok" a tear fell down Atlas's eye "why papa can't I stay with you is it because I ate the yucky fruit"

Kaiza laughed "no no we just have to somewhere for a little bit I'm counting on you to be strong Atlas this island is my home can you look over it till I get back" Atlas nodded "I will I promise"

Kaiza laughed and scratched Atlas behind the ear "good boy I'll be back soon remember your studies" Atlas nodded and Kaiza walked back onto the marine ship Tazuna scratched Atlas behind the ear "don't worry kid you'll have some fun with your grandpa at least till your old man gets back"

Atlas nodded walking away with Tazuna

.

the marine ship had been sailing for two days when it was hit by cannon fire a submarine with a scorpion insignia rose up from the ship hundreds of cloaked pirates leapt out and attacked the marines fought valiantly but in the end were rounded up even Guy was no match for the sheer numbers from the ship a hunch back figure walked onto the ship followed by a young man with red hair and sunglasses and Airies with a much smaller afro

"greetings Admiral Ryokygyu we have a small amount of business to deal with and then we will send you on your way to marine headquarters" Sasori said the young man grinned "you see we need a certain fruit we believe to be in your possession an ancient zoan we will need it for a bit of hunting"

Guy seemed interested "what kind of prey requires an ancient zoan devil fruit" Sasori grinned "it is a power given at birth to one in a million people the chances of a person with said power eating a zoan devil fruit creates something truly powerful and truly legendary a tailed beast there have been only eight such beasts in the history of the world government and only two are alive now then Admiral the fruit or more precisely the one who ate the fruit"

"yo yo tell the commander what he need to kno or well we'll start killing off soldiers" Aires said walking over to a young marine "let's start with him" Guy growled and lunged forward the pirates holding him tightened their grip

"it's me" Kaiza said "I ate the devil fruit I'm the triceratops man" Sasori grinned "a triceratops not expected but useful tell me do you fear death" before Kaiza could answer the young man beheaded him with a katana

"well done Ying now search the ship for the fruit" before the fruitless search could begin Guy roared breaking free and decimating the pirates holding him he charged at Sasori the man blocked with one arm a metallic sound echoed across the ship Sasori lunged forward grabbing Guys foot he crushed the bones inside like they were made of tissue before he threw Guy to the ground

"I hate to be kept waiting" Sasori hissed Airies grit his teeth "commander more marines are coming and I think I see the other admirals aboard" Sasori cursed "Ryokyugu was old we won't last against the others Airies Karasu retreat" the two nodded and with the rest of the pirates escaped to the submarine "you may have stopped me today admiral but I will have that devil fruit"

.

and this is the chapter I really made Sasori a decent villain if I do say so myself give me a review ja ne


	37. Chapter 37

everyone's updating and I'm not being left out of the action so sit back relax and of course review Sandaime Kaizouoko challenge especially since it's the debut of Zaiho's devil fruit powers

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Zaiho felt hungry this wasn't a new feeling for the Firewill pirate but no matter how much she'd eaten she didn't feel full having eaten a plate of food she wandered out onto the deck hoping Hinata could make her something that would fill her belly

"Hey Hinata" she said when she saw cook Hinata was frowning and pacing "Hinata what's wrong" Hinata looked up noticing Zaiho for the first time "it's Naruto he and Sakura are going to fight to the death"

"WHAT" Zaiho shouted "take me to them and hurry"

.

Naruto stood twenty paces away from Sakura "it doesn't have to be this way Sakura" he said Sakura changed into her hybrid form "yes it does" she growled " _Captain_ " Naruto growled "fine then" he snapped his fingers "fireworks" he called out Sakura watched the fire ducking under it "don't treat me like the rest of the idiots you've fought I know you I know how you fight"

Sakura leapt forward throwing a punch towards his stomach Naruto leapt back Sakura grinned and grabbed him around the neck with his tail pulling him in for a "Cherry blossom crash" nailing Naruto in the stomach a shockwave of power fill the area they fought in

Tenten and Martin were running "that's gotta be the enemy Naruto must be fighting him" Martin nodded "and we'll be there to help the captain if he needs it" Tenten nodded "it's what the firewill pirates do"

Martin tripped and fell on the floor he began to shake "Martin" Tenten called running to his side Martin coughed spitting white blood onto Tenten's shoes "Martin oh no oh no what do I do"

Atlas stepped out of the bushes and walked over to Martin standing on his hind legs then bending to the side he grabbed out a hand or should I say mouthful of herbs then he grinded them up with his teeth putting them in Martins mouth "that will clot the cut in his mouth but I've never seen a disease like this"

"Like what what's wrong with Martin" Tenten demanded of the cub

.

Naruto kicked Sakura in the face then punched her in the stomach sending her sliding back Naruto leapt back "big bang fireworks" he called breathing out a barrage of little fireballs Sakura ducked her ears down turning into her full leopard form she leapt to side and hid in the dark foliage "I learned from my mistakes Naruto just fighting head on helped me a little bit but there's more then that to a fight there's terrain-

Sakura scratched at Naruto's back

-Technique-

in her human form she punched Naruto in the side sending him sliding across the ground before she hid in the darkness again

-and the most important of all"

Sakura leapt out in hybrid form and punched the ground "a brain to put it all together" she called making a massive fissure that sent Naruto flying into a tree "Naruto your a flint man but I'm a leopard woman the leopard is as much a part of me as anything else and to make my dream come true I'll do whatever I have to" her claws came out "even take you down"

.

Zaiho and Hinata ran through the woods to where Sakura and Naruto were fighting "We have to hurry come on"

.

Naruto stood up wiping the blood from his lips "for what it's worth Sakura I'm sorry" he said slowly standing up he then grinned "sorry it took so long for him to show up" Sakura grinned flipping backwards she punched the ground in front of a tree Airies rose up merged with the stone "dang you backstabbing cat how'd you know where I was"

Sakura twitched her whiskers "a leopards whiskers have over 200 sensory cells each plus I remember from our last meeting you smell like cheap booze and fertilizer"

Naruto grinned "yeah took you long enough so your a rock man" Naruto punched his palm a small puff of flame burst from between his fingertips "let's see how long it takes to set earth on fire right Sakura"

Sakura grinned "Couldn't've said it better my self Naruto" she and Naruto both threw punches at Aires the earth man sunk into the ground under their attacks rising up he hit Naruto with a stone mace

"you think you can beat me ME" Aires roared "I'm Sasori's right hand man I can kill you as soon as look at you especially the son of Kushina Uzumaki" Aires raised his long arms stone maces formed at their end and he brought the hammer down

"Terra Unda" Hinata called "Gemini" two waves of earth flew up and hit Aires sandwiching him Hinata and Zaiho walked out ready to fight "the earth is as much my weapon as it is yours" Zaiho nodded "let's see what you can do"

Kurotsuchi and Lee walked out of the woods behind Naruto and Sakura Tenten and Martin followed riding on Atlas in his hybrid form Atlas roared and Naruto grinned "that's so awesome a komodo puma" everyone looked at Naruto with deadpan looks

"ok one puma's are dark brown and two WHAT PART OF THAT LOOKS LIKE A KOMODO DRAGON" Sakura yelled at their captain Aires broke free of the rocks holding him "had you think a few of you can beat me and your brought the devil fruit my commander's spent years looking for after killing that navy doctor"

Atlas roared "you killed my papa I'LL SMASH YOU" he roared shaking Martin and Tenten off and charging "Atlas stop" Tenten said Airies grinned making a giant rock hand he smashed Atlas knocking him down with one hit

"whose next" everyone charged at Aires the pirate bobbed weaved or just hid in the earth to fight them knocking them all away Zaiho was the only one left standing "oh man this'll be great not only will I give the boss everything he wants but the Kaizouhime on a silver platter too oooh wheey you have no idea how happy he'll be"

Aires charged at Zaiho throwing a punch Zaiho stepped to the side "oh you've got haki too man is there anything you can't do" he said his arms became stone and multiplied until there were a dozen arms with a dozen fists connected to his triceps he threw all the punches at once Zaiho bobbed and weaved and tried to block but in the end she was knocked into a tree Airies walked over and grabbed her by the neck

Zaiho grabbed his wrist piercing her nails into his skin but he wouldn't let go "ha nice try but you won't beat me" Aires was going to finish Zaiho when her nails turned black soon every vein on Aires turned black and yellow mist began to pour out of Aires "what kind of devil fruit do you got" he asked terrified

Zaiho began to breathe in the mist and for the first time since she got it spoke the name of her new powers "human human fruit shinigami model" she said breathing in all the mist Aires fell to ground a soulless husk

Zaiho looked at everyone "I'm full"

.

Atlas looked at the Hokage then back to the forests of Kaiza island "papa I'm going away for a little bit but I'm going to be back soon I promise" he ran off towards the Hokage

Sakura stood next to Naruto "so we've got a doctor now think the ships getting too crowded" Naruto ignored her "hey come on I'm making jokes here"

"do I hold you back" Naruto asked "from your dreams do I hold you back" Sakura punched his arm "no way you don't hold me back if it weren't for you Naruto I wouldn't be me anymore I owe you and we're going to make our dreams come true" Naruto nodded "come on I need to show you something"

Naruto led Sakura into his cabin and pulled out a den den mushi "my mom gave it to me so I can always talk to her whenever you want to face the 'tailed beast' it's ready for you"

Sakura nodded "thanks" Naruto left the cabin leaving Sakura alone Sakura pushed on the den den mushi the snail began to dial then clicked

" _Hello Naruto kun_ " Kushina's voice said

.

and that is the chapter the last in the Kaiza island arc next arc is the Delos arc enjoy and remember to review


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok last major gap between updates well not major by my old standards but you get what I mean here's a update of Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

 **remember read review ect ectera and anyone interested in taking this challenge PM me**

 **before the chapter Naruto's full crew the Firewill pirates**

 **Naruto captain flint flint fruit**

 **Zaiho first mate human human fruit shinigami model**

 **Sakura navigator cat cat fruit leopard model**

 **Hinata cook**

 **Tenten gunner**

 **Martin bosun clone clone fruit**

 **Kurotsuchi magma magma fruit**

 **Rock Lee acrobat**

 **Atlas ships doctor ancient zoan triceratops model**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

the soulless body of Aires lied on a operating table a figure stood in the shadows "Airies your time came too soon but don't worry old friend you will take your revenge" the figure held up a hand blue sparks flashed between his fingers

.

Zaiho walked into the galley the rest of the crew was sitting around the table they all stopped to look at Zaiho "ohayo everybody" she said the minute after Zaiho had eaten Aires soul she had ran to the ship and locked herself in her cabin this was the first time in days she'd come out "anything good to eat"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed "the girl becomes a freaking grim reaper and all she thinks about is her stomach" the rest of the crew laughed Naruto stood up putting a hand on the small of her back and holding her hand in his he led her to a free seat besides his pulling out the chair for her "milady" he said with a peck on the cheek before sitting down to his other girlfriends magical ramen no pun intended

the crew continued eating for a little bit when Zaiho spoke up "listen it wasn't much but after what happened with Sasori's pirate I got some of his memories I know where Sasori will be"

"Delos" Kurotsuchi asked Zaiho nodded "Delos Sasori's going to destroy the country and have the revolutionaries and the marines go to war with Delos then he'll attack them all with something called the secret red techniques" Zaiho put a hand on her shoulder "if only I knew what it was"

Hinata put a hand on Zaihos' shoulder "we'll stop them before he can use it do you know anything else" Zaiho nodded "the revolutionary heading to Delos is a woman named Konan and the Marines is captain Sarutobi Asuma"

Kurotsuchi cursed and Tenten gasped "that is troubling Captain Sarutobi is the most powerful marine stationed in the North blue"

"yeah and rightfully so I worked with him once in my bounty hunting days the guy's merciless with his trench knives and the enemy couldn't even leave a scratch on him not even with cannons"

.

Asuma was enjoying a smoke something he did before a battle it relaxed him putting his mind at ease before the coming battle "Sarutobi Sencho" the ensign assigned to him said his glasses kept falling down the bridge of his runny nose snot dripping onto his crisp marine uniform "get smaller glasses Udon" Asuma nodded

Udon nodded "sencho orders from headquarters we're not to dock on Delos unless revolutionaries are spotted or the people of Delos attack" Asuma nodded taking another drag from his cigarette "those will kill you sir"

Asuma put out his cigarette and walked away "we all have our vices kid" the ship continued to sail until it was bombarded by explosions the ship lurched in the water marines falling into the unforgiving sea

Asuma held onto the railing "damage report" he called "minimal damage to the starboard hull captain either from long range cannons or a submarine" a marine reported the ship was hit again Asuma pulled out his trench knives "find out which the rest of you battle stations"

from the water emerged dozens of soldiers in bronze fatigues carrying a shield and spear strapped to their backs masks with built in rebreathers on their faces the commander of the enemy boarders supported by two soldiers 'probably a devil fruit eater' Asuma thought gave the signal "epíthesi" he yelled the soldiers drew their shield and spear and attacked the marines

Udon pulled out a pair of pistols and fired killing two enemies in a second the commander noticed this and charged running unnaturally fast making a knife hand fist the limb began to spin unnaturally fast he moved to stab Udon in the back

when he was hit by a wall of air that sent him flying across the deck the commander cursed "damn you" Asuma cracked his back and grinned "sorry guy you want the king you'll have to go through me first"

the commander grinned "believe me I plan to" the commander and Asuma charged at each other Asuma waved his hand and the commander was sent flying Asuma then moved in slashing at the commander with his trench knives the commander crossed his arms one of the knives cutting his wrist exposing his eagle tattoo

the commander made a new knife hand fist and once again it spun unnaturally fast he threw it with all his power Asuma punched the air a wall of air blocked the attack and Asuma leapt back throwing a barrage of punches

"this is the power of the shock shock fruit the power to be a shock wave manipulating man flying swallow" a barrage of invisible attacks hit the commander and sent him crashing to the deck Asuma walked slowly forward lifting him by the neck he held a knife to his throat "you wear Delosian military garb and this can be considered an act of war any last words before you die"

the commander pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin "die marine dog" a shot echoed through the air and the bullet flew through the commanders wrist sending the grenade flying away it exploded sending shrapnel and wood into the air Asuma slit his throat and looked to Udon "nice shot Udon" Udon nodded "thank you sencho there's something you need to see"

Asuma nodded and walked over to where marines were restraining a single enemy soldier the only survivor the soldier looked up and Asuma's jaw dropped his eyes widened and tears fell to the deck

"that's impossible how can you be here"

.

and that's all I wrote what did I write who was the enemy soldier well you'll just have to wait and find out


	39. Chapter 39

**Oda senpai you sneaky sneaky genius the Poneglyphs are the key to the one piece and wow that cuts down who could actually find Raftel by ALOT other then Robin Shanks and any other member of Roger's crew who remembers where Raftel is**

 **and Luffy has to fight two Yonko's to get the pieces this'll be good almost as good as this chapter of Sandaime Kaizouko challenge enjoy**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"It's not possible you can't be real" Asuma said taking a step back in shock the unmasked soldier had brown hair in a bob kind dark eyes glaring at the navy captain and purple rectangles painted on her cheeks

"Rin" Asuma said "how is this possible you died years ago" Rin grinned "death is nothing to my master Asuma he's already made his move and there's nothing you can do to stop it" Rin's eyes glowed iridescent red before her body slumped over hitting the deck it began to decay the flesh melting her hair withered and died then there was nothing left but bones and even those turned to dust

Udon looked to Asuma "captain what do we do" Asuma clenched his fist drops of blood fell besides his shoes "set sail for Delos Udon **NOW** " he yelled Udon nodded and rushed off to carry out the captains orders

.

Tenten took in a deep breath releasing it slowly she walked out onto the deck of the Hokage the air was tense how could it not be everyone was getting ready to go to war with one of the seven warlords of the sea

Hinata wore a black cloak bound with a purple sash strapped to her back were her broom and Nuibari Sakura Zaiho and Kurotsuchi wore sleeveless tops and loose fitting pants that wouldn't get in their way while they fought Lee was doing push ups next to Martin Atlas had been given a belt with pouches filled with medicinal herbs Naruto sat on the Hokage's figure head and was the first to notice Tenten

"Nice look Tenten" Tenten had freed from her buns letting it flow down her neck she wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt jeans and boots on her hands were black gloves with bronze finger tips and on her belt were two jars

"Miss Tenten you look different" Martin said pointing out the obvious "you look incredible" Tenten laughed "always the charmer weren't you Martin since there's a chance we're meeting my uncle on this island and that officially I'm dead I figured I would change my look oh and for the record call me X now"

Zaiho shrugged "ok X well where are your guns can't have the gunners of the firewill pirates be unarmed" shots fired taking off the tips of Zaiho's bangs before flying through the air Tenten's fingers were smoking she blew them off "any more questions Zaiho" Zaiho shook her head

"I've got one" Sakura said "how'd you turn a pair of cheap gloves into the coolest pistols I've ever seen" Tenten grinned even bigger "you have your secrets Sakura and I've got mine"

the ship soon reached Delos a large crescent shaped island lined with cities and pine trees the size of skyscrapers everyone on the Hokage looked up at the giant statue easily as big as a giant of a man wielding a broad sword in expensive looking armor

"I've heard of him" Kurotsuchi said "he's king Koios the northern king according to legend he beat Dark king Reyleigh in a duel" she said ignoring her crewmates stunned expression especially Zaiho's whose father was _taught_ by the dark king "as far as I know his grandson Apollo is the current king"

Naruto nodded "well then let's go kidnap a king"

.

in a white marble palace said king sat on a throne his head in his hands he looked up at the map of his island his dark hair shadowing his blue eyes his royal blue armor shined in the sun he looked over to the man besides the map "surely there's something we can do Achilles"

Achilles was a tall man with arms as thick as tree trunks and a beard as thick as a lions mane wearing dark pants and a blue jacket that struggled to stay on the giant mans's arms "your majesty we could form a defensive wall around the palace I'm confident we could stop the marines and the revolutionaries"

"No" Apollo said "it doesn't matter what happens to me Delos will survive as long as her people prosper"

across from Achilles Hebi grinned dressed the same as she was on Sasoris's submarine "well said my lord but what shall we do"

Apollo frowned "Achilles have our forces blockade the island any man who tries to land on the island is to be shown no mercy" Achilles nodded "Madea my trusted advisor take a small group make sure no spies have entered the island"

Hebi grinned at the irony "as you command your majesty" Apollo nodded slumping in his throne as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders "Grandfather I promise you Delos will survive no matter what the cost may be"

.

And that is the chapter you may be wondering how Tenten's guns are in her gloves sorry trade secret but I will tell you every finger is a barrel so in short she's a walking ten barrel gun the jar on her belt has even more bullets

how was Rin there what happened to her I know the answer but no one is asking not that I'd tell you you'd have to keep reading Sandaime Kaizouko challenge to find out the answer to that one yes Sasori's spy in the kings palace has been sent to find enemy spies but you know who she'll probably find

more chapters coming soon read review fave and follow you should know the drill with me by now this is 61394 saying Ja ne for now


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello again hello again chapter forty wow this has been a great story so far and it'll only get better from here so read review and enjoy The chapter**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

the crew of the firewill pirates had split up after arriving at the Hokage each had their own part of the plan and each had their own heavy hitter Martin X and Atlas would be heading to the port city of Dodonna where the marines would land and attack the island Hinata Kurotsuchi and Lee would be heading in the islands opposite direction to stop the revolutionaries and Naruto Sakura and Zaiho would remain in the capital and remove Sasori's target from the board

you can't kill a king if someone else kidnapped him

back to Martin and X who'd just arrived through the wooden gates of Dodonna a bustling portside metropolis Atlas had climbed up on X's shoulders to avoid being stepped on by the crowds and playing the part of a simple house cat Atlas laughed oh if they knew the damage he could do in a city like this

"don't laugh Atlas" X whispered "we're trying to blend in" behind them Martin nodded "yes miss X is correct we'll have to accomplish our goal quickly and quietly"

Atlas nodded "how should we go about it" he whispered

Martin looked to the distance and watched a large ship sail through the ports great stone gates "I believe I have an idea friends"

"You there halt" Martin and X turned to see Hebi approach them with two armed guards "by order of his majesty King Apollo of Delos I order you to come with me do"

Tenten and Atlas seemed ready to fight Martin stepped forward "we are humble travelers on what grounds are we being placed under arrest madam" he asked politely even giving Hebi a small bow

Hebi looked at the three "you three are suspicious and with the political situation you should understand why all suspicious people shall be detained by his majesty's order" Martin nodded again "yes of course I understand" he assured "I understand completely" Martin pivoted his foot spinning through the air he sent his foot flying with all the power of a sea king swinging it's tail

the ones that have tails of course Hebi blocked the blow and threw a punch Martin pushed off Hebi and landed he turned to X and Atlas "go I'll hold them off and meet you at the docks"

X and Atlas nodded and ran for the docks Hebi looked to the soldiers "Don't just stand there after them you fools" the soldiers nodded Martin leapt to the sides and threw a punch knocking one guard down he turned to the other one but this one grabbed his fist throwing him over his shoulder he then leaped at Martin

Martin threw a punch at the point of impact he tripled the size of the fist sending the soldier crashing to the ground Hebi clapped while Martin looked to his opponent "I've incapacitated them I don't want innocent soldiers to get caught in the war between our captains"

Hebi smirked "oh now tell me how did you know I was a part of the great commanders crew" Martin's eyes shifted to her wrist the hints of a snake tattoo could be seen under her makeup "next time select a waterproof cosmetic" Martin said throwing another punch but the punch passed by Hebi's shoulder not hitting her "what" Hebi threw her own punch and it hit true hitting Martin in the stomach she then looped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to collide with her knee following this up with a back hand

Martin groaned "what is this" he wondered Hebi split into three people the road swirled around him Hebi laughed "this boy is the power of my devil fruit"

.

X held Atlas close to her chest hiding in the shadows of an alley three more Delos soldiers ran by Hebi had listed them as suspicious characters which made things very difficult to save the stupid nation X looked down at Atlas the cubs head was between her breasts "if you were human I'd castrate you with a spoon"

Atlas looked at her confused "why that would take forever and be excruciatingly painful for the patient" he asked X sighed "that would be the point" when the coast was clear she leapt onto a roof overlooking the port a massive galleon was being loaded with barrels of gunpowder X grinned "oh Martin your a genius" she put Atlas down and crouched holding out her hand

"look the enemies on the roof" a soldier said X cursed "I don't have time for this" Atlas looked to X and the soldiers before he ran off the roof leaping into the air "Atlas what are you doing"

Atlas grinned at her "buying you time" he changed into his hybrid form the monster of Kaiza island crashed onto the street scattering soldiers "what the hell is that thing" a soldier was brave enough to ask his commanding officer the man looked on the verge of soiling his pants but he drew a sword "I don't know but whatever it's with the enemy kill it for King and Delos" the soldiers nodded repeating for king and delos like a war cry as they charged at Atlas the doctor of the Firewill pirates swung his tail sending soldiers flying through the air before he bent low and charged

.

"this boy is the power of my devil fruit" Hebi said waving her hands through the air breathing out a long breath of air "the sake sake fruit which makes me a alcohol human every part of me my skin my breath even my blood is alcoholic"

Martin rose slowly holding onto his temples reaching out he supported himself against a wall "so are all Sasori's commanders like this using run around tactics to fight it's annoying to say the least"

Hebi laughed "and your crew used the same tactics to kill Karasu and Aries we're pirates boy if we wanted honor we wouldn't have set sail in the first place now if we're through here" Hebi leaned forward and stabbed at Martin with a knife hand fist "then die" she shouted

Martin grabbed her by the wrist pulling her in he kneed her in the stomach Hebi spat at him nailing him in the eyes Martin changed form and elbowed her in the stomach he then turned into Lee and threw a fast series of punches to her stomach at near light speed he turned into Sakura and hit her with a devastating haymaker he then turned back to his own form

Hebi rose up "grr you have devil fruit powers too" she hissed like her codename the snake Marin nodded "the clone clone fruit your powers are impressive but in the end they don't measure up to- **BANG** " a gun shot echoed through the street Martin looked to see a hole in his shoulder blood gushed down painting his arm and staining his shirt crimson

Hebi grinned dropping the smoking gun she grinned "my bullets are special I put a capsule in the bullet filled with my blood aged to perfection in less then a minute your body will shut down from alcohol poisoning then I'll hunt down your friend and the damn cat and make sure the navy lands on this miserable island and razes it to the ground"

Hebi pushed Martin to the ground placing her foot on his neck she pressed down "you don't even know what your fighting for and you were a damn fool to bring the Kaizouhime here the commander will use her for her intended purposes the throw her to the sea kings like garbage maybe I'll give that friend of yours to the commander as a gift he always enjoys a new toy to break"

Martin grabbed her foot and pushed slowly off "oh you still have some fight in you impressive but it won't help in the end" Martin spat at her grabbing her ankle tightly he threw her changing his shape he turned into Hebi "that will never happen"

Hebi stood up looking as Martin impersonating herself perfectly "impossible you'll never win" behind them a massive explosion took place the gates toppled onto the galleon and blockaded the sea

"impossible is what the Firewill pirates excel at" Martin said "you got cocky and forgot my devil fruit powers letting me touch you I was able to take your form lucky for me you can hold your liquor quite well no wonder you have such a disgusting power"

"And what about you masquerading as men and women alike your the one with the disgusting power" Martin as Hebi shrugged "it's not the power that's disgusting but the one who uses it" Martin cocked back his fist and punched Hebi her head bounced against the floor she laid unconscious on the ground "and frankly madam your the most disgusting person I've ever met"

.

X put down her hand blockading the port mission accomplished Atlas looked at the ship still burning in the sea X landed besides him "so many" he said X knelt by his side "I'm sorry Atlas I had to do it"

Atlas nodded looking at the destruction he caused "I'm a doctor I'm supposed to save lives not end them" the soldiers sprawled on the ground many still alive but a triceratops was not known as a gentile giant there were plenty who perished "am I a monster because I have these powers or because my actions have a cost others have to pay"

X didn't know how to answer with words so she chose action hugging the cub close to her "your so young you shouldn't think like that not for a long time ok"

"well said miss" Martin said Atlas and X turned to see Martin still in Hebi's form Atlas was going to change but X calmed him down "Martin that's not funny why did you take her form"

Martin shifted back to his original form "apologies it helped me rendezvous undetected also I have a bullet in my shoulder doctor would you remove it please" Atlas nodded "yeah I can help I am the ships doctor after all"

Martin X and Atlas left the street to find a place where they could treat Martins wounds before continuing on with the plan against Sasori

.

"Flying Swallow" Asuma called the burning galleon was sent flying scattering into a hundred pieces a small row boat entered Dodonna port while the battle ships followed closely

on the row boat Asuma smoked on a new cigarette "Delos am I here to destroy you or liberate you"

.

well that's the chapter another of Sasori's lieutenants is down for the count but what does the infamous red commander have in store for our heroes well keep reading to find out read review ectera


	41. Chapter 41

**my condolences to the families of the fifty men and women who perished in the nightclub shooting in Orlando today**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

 _Flashback eleven years ago_

little Hinata Hyuga held out her hands her face furrowed in concentration "terra undi" she called the ground beneath her feet rumbled and shook before it shifted throwing the young witch face first to the ground a red bump forming on her head "owie" she said tears in her eyes

a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her back onto her feet the arms then sank into the ground with red eyes little Hinata looked up at her father Hiashi "it's alright to cry Hinata as long as you aren't giving up"

Hinata pouted and looked away from Hiashi "why do I hav ta do this it's hard" Hiashi nodded sitting down besides her placing his walking stick in the dirt "nothing in life can be achieved without hard work Hinata tell me what do you think of your mothers cooking" Hinata perked up thoughts of warm foods and sweet cinnamon desserts danced through her imagination

"Mama's foods this yummy" Hinata said holding out her arms as far as she could Hiashi nodded "and do you know when she was your age she burnt everything she touched"

Hinata shook her head "nuh uh your making that up" Hiashi shook his head "I kid you not when we were children the village elder gave us strict orders to keep her out of the kitchen though she always snuck past us after many years of practice the kitchen had to be repaired less and less and one day she prepared a feast worthy of the celestial dragons for the entire island it was that day Hinata I asked her to marry me before someone else could steal her and her delicious treats from us"

Hinata nodded "so I practice a lot and then someone will marry me" Hiashi kissed his daughter on top of her little head "nothing worth doing comes with out practice little one and one day your magic will be strong enough you will have a foci to channel it I only hope to be there to see the great witch I know you will become"

.

Hinata pulled on the rim of her hat pulling it low to shield her face from the Delos soldiers that walked past while Atlas X and Martin were in Dodonna preventing the Marines from landing here she Lee and Kurotsuchi would incapacitate the Marines

"so any idea's" Kurotsuchi asked as they looked at the walled off port "looks like Delos doesn't want the revolutionaries here anymore then we do" Lee nodded "don't forget Kurotsuchi san these people conquered the blue that both Kaizouko's originated they would not be stopped by a sealed gate" Hinata nodded "he's right look" the witch handed the former bounty hunter a telescope she made with her magic Kurotsuchi saw a dark haired man with a bandanna atop the gates

Kurotsuchi nodded "I see him what should we do about it" Hinata stepped forward drawing Nuibari "I'll fight him in close quarters such as those I'll have the advantage keep an eye out for any more of Sasori's men" Kurotsuchi and Lee nodded and with her broom Hinata flew up onto the ports wall

Kurotsuchi and Lee stayed ever vigil which shows how stealthy the enemy was when his hands reached out grabbing the Firewill pirates by the ankles and pulling them under the earth

when Hinata landed on the wall her instincts were on high alert something was about to happen "one falcon soaring" a childs voice said in a revered tone as if he were reciting a prayer Hinata turned drawing Nuibari "soaring slash" he called their swords clashing the boy grinned "scars on the back are the shame of a swordsman or swordswoman in your case lady" the boy said pulling back his Nodachi "hawk at rest" he said putting his Nodachi next to his mouth "crushing talons" he called swinging the sword sending a shockwave of air flying towards Hinata "clipeo" she called ducking behind her new shield "Terra Unda" she called sending a wave of earth at the boy

"yikes that's scary" Hinata flew forward thrusting with Nuibari the boy used his Nodachi to block the tip of Hinata's sword grazing his cheek "where's Sasori what's his plan"

"who" the boy asked "and instead of this Sasori guy shouldn't you be more concerned about your friends and where they are" Hinata raised a brow "Ken" Sasuke called stepping out of the gate house "you all right" he asked

Ken nodded "yeah Sasuke I'm good" Hinata turned to look at Sasuke and her eyes widened she stepped back in shock "you" she hissed her shock turning to anger the bridge rumbling underneath them "I'll kill you for what you did" the ground rumbled and shook Sasuke bent his legs and sprung up into the air over Hinata and grabbed Ken holding him under one arm Sasuke then rushed forward and hit Hinata in the face with a powerful punch

Hinata recovered quickly "Terra Pugnus Infinitum" Hinata roared the ground rose up in four slabs then hundreds of fists formed and rose from the slabs before they launched at Sasuke an unending barrage that lasted ten seconds before the spell ended the slabs fell Sasuke's body was concaved and disfigured Ken who Sasuke had thrown outside the Terra Pugnus Infinitum spell was unaffected by the sight of his captain like that

"3 2 1" he counted on his fingers Sasuke's body sprung back his true form returning almost like Hinata gasped "it can't be" she said "not that devil fruit"

Sasuke dusted himself off leaping forward he punched Hinata in the stomach "the gum gum fruit" he whispered into her ear before he and Ken left Hinata rose to her feet slowly using her broom as a cane she had to find Kurotsuchi and Lee and she had to tell Zaiho her fathers devil fruit had been eaten by a monster one of many who'd been with the red eyed man when her home was destroyed

but this one was different he almost looked like the man's brother or his son he was young enough to be it

.

off the shore of Delos a blue haired woman looked through a telescope at the flag of the Hiate pirates flying proud over the gatehouse of Delos "can you see it Itachi that is the flag of the man you created the flag of the sandaime Kaizouko" she said with pride the woman looked to the sailors on the ship "return to logue town at once" she ordered

the sailors nodded "but captain Konan what about the marines" Konan turned on her heels walking away "let the pirates deal with them now set sail"

.

Yes Itachi is Sasuke's father in this and YES again I gave Sasuke the gum gum fruit why well someone had to eat it and I thought it fitting someone from the east blue got it did he fight like Luffy no but whose to say whoever had the fruit before Luffy fought the same way he did and Shanks knew the fruit by name so someone had to of eaten it

well that's all for now ja ne


	42. Chapter 42

**To be honest I expected a rant about me giving Sasuke the gum gum fruit in chapter 41 or making Itachi and _Konan_ his parents I'm a little sad that the only rant I got was about my punctuation **

**I have a learning disability I'm not going to apologize for it and with the sheer popularity of my stories I don't have to so now chapter forty two**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"Red golem" Kurotsuchi shouted the ground of a peaceful and thankfully empty park erupted with red magma Ant leapt out of the way of the magma attack Kurotsuchi and Lee leapt out Lee punched his palm "you are one of Sasori's subordinates Yosh" Lee ran forward blurring out of sight crouching down he threw his foot into Ant's stomach Ant grinned wrapping his arms around Lee's ankle and threw him Ant grinned cracking his knuckles

"not bad kid but your kicks aren't any good against my devil fruit powers" Kurotsuchi's left arm turned to magma up to the elbow punching the air she sent a magma ball at Ant

Sanshouo leapt between the attacks holding a bottle of water he threw the contents of the bottle at the magma blast "DOWNPOUR" he shouted the little bit of water turned into a flying river that drenched the magma ball and Kurotsuchi solidifying them both Ant grinned rushing forward appearing in front of the former bounty hunter holding his fists out at shoulder length daggers held between his fingers

"Iron Maiden" Ant said hitting Kurotsuchi with a barrage of blows cutting her shirt to ribbons Kurotsuchi crossed her arms in front of her face Lee got to his feet running at Ant's back Lee rushed forward "Severe Leaf Hurricane" kicking Ant away from Kurotsuchi Lee looked to Kurotsuchi "how long until you can use your devil fruit powers again Kurotsuchi san"

Kurotsuchi clenched her fists for a second her cuts glowed red "twenty minutes ten if I'm lucky the shirt I can't save though" Lee nodded and pulled his shirt up over his head Kurotsuchi looked away with a blush Lee handed her his shirt "here" Kurotsuchi accepted the shirt Lee stepped forward his muscled chest glistened with sweat under the grand line sun

"leave them to me" Lee said Ant laughed "please you barely held on against me what are you going to do against me and Sanshouo"

Lee inhaled crouching low to the ground Lee sprung forward staying low to the ground Lee spun his foot in an arcing sweep kick at Ant Ant jumped avoiding the attack

Lee grinned and with a hand on the ground for support he sprung his leg up kicking Ant in the face then flipping through the air knocking Ant back to the ground with an axe kick to the head Sasori's subordinate bounce off the ground blood flowing through the gaps in his teeth "leaf hurricane execution" Lee said landing on the ground with his arms held out he looked to Sanshouo "now for you Sanshouo"

Sanshouo looked to Ant "pathetic and over cocky" Sanshouo's hand glowed "but I suppose I should help you Upgrade" he called Ant's body glowed his wounds healed but that wasn't the only transformation Ant grew two feet his muscles expanded two more arms sprouted long teeth grew out of his mouth Ant stood up with a monstrous roar

"What the is he some kind of Zoan" Kurotsuchi asked Sanshouo shook his head "no we're both Paramecia's me I ate the Level Level fruit and I just pushed Ant up to level one hundred"

Ant grinned and cracked his knuckles "let's get it on" he roared leaping forward throwing wild punches at Lee Lee leapt back dodging and blocking his blows Ant put his hands on the ground "Antlion" he called a wave of brown energy covered the ground Lee landed his foot went right through the ground as if the solid ground were as thin as a potato chip

Ant grinned "that's my devil fruit the Hollow Hollow fruit I'm a hollowing man" Ant said leaping up bringing both sets of arms above his head to deliver a double hammer fist "and now your dead" he shouted flying down towards Lee

"ferro armatus" Hinata called the ground in front of Lee flew up like water before morphing into a giant steel shield Ant bounced off it and looked to see Hinata on her broom above them

"Black Mage Hinata someone with a bounty and easy on the eyes the commander would love to receive you as a present" Sanshouo said Hinata ignored Sanshouo dropped off her broom landing besides Lee "are you all right Lee Kun" Lee nodded pulling his foot out of the ground "yes I'm fine"

Kurotsuchi ran over to them "what happened with the other guys on the wall" Hinata frowned "a long story I would prefer to tell only once right now we should deal with Sasori's men here" Lee and Kurotsuchi nodded her body glowed red "I'll help you with the salamander guy he's more dangerous" Hinata shook her head "you should help Lee"

Lee shook his head "No I will take him deal with the other one he's more powerful then he appears" Hinata nodded "if your sure" Hinata and Kurotsuchi ran off to fight Sanshouo while Lee stood apart from Ant

"your going to take me on alone you saw what happened the last time you tried that and right now I'm leveled up all the way you won't be able to beat me" Lee's eyes narrowed "If I can't beat you at my current level I'll have to go beyond that" Lee ran forward Ant grinned putting his hands on the ground "Antlion" he called the wave of brown energy covered the ground hollowing out the insides

Lee saw this coming pivoting his foot he slightly changed directions skirting around the hollowed out ground pivoting his foot again Lee returned to his original course and kicked Ant in the wrist Lee then leapt up and kicked Ant in the temple sending him sliding sideways Ant turned to him furious "impossible you won't beat me so easily"

Ant put his hands on the ground again Lee pushed himself forward 'I have to beat his devil fruit powers I have to be _faster_ his devil fruit powers"

Lee pushed himself faster faster Lee vanished from sight the ground the sky and everything else all blurred together for Lee relying on instinct and memory put his arm out and clotheslined Ant

"Gack" the subordinate of Sasori gasped choking for air the momentum of Lee's arm didn't stop there though Lee kept going and going right through Ant's neck Ant's head fell to the east his body to the west and a hundred feet away Lee stopped Lee looked back his eyes blurring "Yosh excellent" he said with a grin before falling backwards

.

And that's the chapter no Lee isn't dead he just pushed himself to the point of unconsciousness I hope you enjoyed read and review and all that ja ne


	43. Chapter 43

**So last time was Lee fighting Ant this time it's Hinata and Kurotsuchi VS. Sanshouo and the grade grade fruit will the two girls be able to do it or will they become nothing more then more notches for the red commanders crew**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Sanshouo eye's focused on Kurotsuchi then turned to Hinata "all right you miserable pirates let's get started" he said 'Black Mage Hinata's more dangerous despite the other one's devil fruit I'll feint at her then finish her' Sanshouo thought standing on the tips of his feet "Shave" he called rushing forward Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed her lower arms turned to magma "red golem" she called out firing a magma blast when he appeared in front of her

"degrade" Sanshouo called looking at the magma blast the burning ball of magma cooled and slowed down until it was a pile of rubble Sanshouo grinned "now moon walk" Sanshouo called rocketing backwards through the air towards Hinata Hinata drew Nuibari sidestepping she stabbed at his back "moon walk" Sanshouo called turning through the air he then kicked the air sending an air blade flying through the air "Tempest kick level thirty five"

the air blade sent grew longer vertical air blades grew along the side like the spines of a crocodile "Clipeo" Hinata called kneeling down forming a shield in front of her "Terra Unda" Hinata called sending a wave of earth up to meet the air blade earth and air collided sending shockwaves of debris through the air Sanshouo covered his eyes as he landed a red light shined through his fingers

wait _red light_ Kurotsuchi yelled and hit Sanshouo in the side with a haymaker his left eye steamed Kurotsuchi cocked her fist and threw another punch "downgrade" Sanshouo called staring at Kurotsuchi's fist like with her red golem attack it cooled down instantly Sanshouo then punched his opponent in the stomach sending her sliding back Sanshouo shook his head

"Nidaime Akainu pathetic I've lived long enough to have seen the original and believe me" Sanshouo unbuttoned his shirt showing off the tattoo on his chest three skulls facing forward to the left and the right in front of a six sided star made of bones the jolly roger of the infamous blackbeard pirates "your nothing like the original"

Sanshouo grabbed his temple "damn it Ant you got cocky and died baka" he said

Hinata looked to Kurotsuchi's thanks to the power of her magma magma fruit any damage she got from Sanshouo's punch was already healing but Hinata noticed the cracks on Kurotsuchi's arms magma cooled into igneous rock if Kurotsuchi's power kept being downgraded an image of Kurotsuchi's shattering into a thousand pieces came into her mind

Hinata shook her head no that wasn't going to happen she'd die before allowing a comrade to die when she could stop it "Kurotsuchi san stand back"

Kurotsuchi shook her head "are you insane woman there's no way your fighting this psycho without backup" "Lee beat Ant who knows what kind of state he's in take him to the rendezvous point I promise I'll meet you there" Kurotsuchi sighed "you had better not die on me you hear me"

Hinata nodded "don't worry I won't" Hinata held Nuibari perpendicular to her face Sanshouo grinned as Kurotsuchi ran off "give up your not going to defeat me alone" Hinata said nothing her broom in hand she flew at Sanshouo "Terra Unda" she called the ground rumbled rising up behind Hinata as she flew Sanshouo looked at the incoming attack

"downgrade" he called staring hard at the attack Hinata grinned "Luto Ludere" Hinata called the ground rumbled at Sanshouo's feet before it exploded in a shower of mud Sanshouo hissed "ahh my eye" Hinata grinned flying upwards as her attack regained it's former power and more nailing Sanshouo in the stomach Hinata leaned back and let go of her broom falling back she held Nuibari in the air above her unknown to her the sword glowed brown with mystical power

"Nere Caelo" Hinata slashed down the magic flew forward tearing apart the ground in a massive shockwave the shockwave then flew back widening the crater even more Hinata's broom flew back into her hand and she sheathed Nuibari

"it doesn't matter if you fought Akainu or any number of people none of them were like me"

.

Naruto Sakura and Zaiho leapt easily over the castle wall while Hinata and her team were fighting Sanshouo and Ant and Martin finished off Hebi the original three members of the Firewill pirates had just sucsessfully entered the palace of king Apollo having maneuvered around all the guards and entered the main compound hidden behind three inner walls behind the main one

"we're so awesome we got in here without getting detected like ninja's" Naruto said looking at a shiny gold fountain shaped like a swan next to them "hey do you think this would look good on the Hokage" Sakura bopped him on the head "we're here to save a king not steal his fountain" Sakura chastised her captain "ow I was kidding" 'sneakily' Zaiho pocketed the swan's ruby eyes Sakura and Naruto looked at her

"what" she asked

"Zaiho" they both hissed Zaiho shrugged "pirates remember besides look at this place the king isn't going to notice two little rubies missing"

"Hey who are you three" a voice asked behind the three pirates

.

And that's the chapter see you next time ja ne


	44. Chapter 44

**So previously on this story I left off here ' "Hey who are you three" a voice asked behind the three pirates' It's only natural that's where we continue the story right you should know the drill with me by now read review fave and follow not necessarily in that order but still you get the idea**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

"what" she asked

"Zaiho" they both hissed Zaiho shrugged "pirates remember besides look at this place the king isn't going to notice two little rubies missing"

"Hey who are you three" a voice asked behind the three pirates Naruto Sakura and Zaiho turned to look at the speaker but they couldn't see anyone "well answer me who are you what is your business with the royal family" Zaiho and Naruto looked to Sakura who used her devil fruit powers to smell the air "I don't smell any human scents in the area besides ours"

the voice growled "down here" they all looked down to see what appeared to be a rabbit with reddish brown fur standing on two legs like a person wearing a white jacket draped over it's shoulders on top of a blue shirt Kevlar vest and pants a sword and pistol strapped to the little bunny's belt "hey it's a talking bunny that's so cool" Naruto said the rabbit frowned leaping up it kicked Naruto in the head sending him flying

"I'm a mink you idiot" the rabbit said landing "well half mink half rabbit but that's not important"

"it's kind of important" Zaiho pointed out the half rabbit shook it's head "hey are you a boy or a girl" Zaiho asked Sakura face palmed "I don't need to answer you intruders" the rabbit said "girl" the rabbit said drawing her sword a foot long rapier she held it out "now answer the question who are you it's bad enough with marines and revoultionaries about to go to war that now I have to deal with thieves"

Naruto groaned and stood up "we're not thieves" Naruto looked to his girlfriend who gave a sheepish smile before putting the two rubies back "well except for Zaiho you don't have to worry about marines or revoultionaries either we stopped them from getting to the island" Naruto said the rabbit gave them a deadpan look "oh and how did three strangers do that"

Naruto grinned "we're pirates duh" the rabbit's eye twitched "GUARDS" she yelled as loud as she could Sakura turned into her hybrid form and grabbed the rabbit out of the air "let me go" the rabbit said drawing her pistol aiming it at Naruto "or crewmate bigmouth is going to need an eye patch"

"Hey that's captain big mouth to you" Naruto said the rabbit cocked her gun "put me down" she told Sakura the navigator of the Firewill pirates shook her head "yes we're pirates but we're only here to stop our enemy who just so happens to be the guy who set the marines and revoultionaries in Delos after each other the shichibukai Sasori"

the rabbit raised a brow "and your here to stop him" Sakura Naruto and Zaiho nodded the rabbit nodded and put her gun away Sakura put her down the rabbit knelt down to pick up her fallen rapier "your telling the truth"

"How can you tell" Zaiho asked the rabbit's ears twitched up then fell back down "these are good for something the guards are coming hide" the three pirates hid just in time to avoid being seen by the Delos guards "Artemis san are you all right we heard you shout" Artemis nodded "yes I'm fine the situation has me paranoid" the guards nodded

"understood mam the king was looking for you with lady Madea still missing the king has summoned you and Captain Achilles to the throne room the marine captain has requested an audience with his majesty" Artemis nodded "lead the way then" the rabbit sorry Artemis looked back to Naruto's hiding place but said nothing "something wrong mam" the guard asked noticing she hadn't moved

"nothing but a cat" Artemis said catching up to the others in their hiding place Zaiho giggled "quiet" Sakura hissed "what do we do Naruto" she asked

"follow them" Naruto ordered Sakura and Zaiho nodded

.

in the throne room the king and Achilles cautiously watched Asuma standing before them with an unlit cigarette in his mouth the guards and Artemis walked in "good you made it" Apollo said Artemis chuckled "hey if it weren't for me you'd still have your head in a stump somewhere"

"And this is" Asuma asked looking at Artemis who hopped onto Apollo's throne standing on one of the armrest's "this captain is Artemis one of the finest shipwrights in Delos and a childhood friend though her memory appears to be off since it was she who had her head stuck" Artemis rolls her eye's with a lighthearted grin "so says the king"

"Anyways your majesty I came following the orders of the Fleet Admiral to investigate the claims of you selling an ancient weapon to the revolutionary army" Achilles banged his fist against the wall "Lies even if we had an ancient weapon we are an independent nation and not affiliated with the world government you marines have no power here"

"Achilles" Apollo said silencing his advisor the king then looked to Asuma "while the captain of my forces is a little passionate about the subject it is true what he said is true Delos has much to offer the world trade pleasure and the most refreshing spring water in the Grand line speaking of which- Apollo clapped his hands a servant rushed out of the throne room- but we have no ancient weapons"

Asuma nodded "I agree which is why I carried out a private investigation and some disturbing evidence has come to my attention" Asuma pulled out some photos one was of Rin "this is a former colleague who passed away earlier today though she wore Delos military garb and attacked my ship" Asuma then showed another picture this one of Hebi

"Madea San" Achilles questioned "what happened to her" Asuma shrugged "my men found her in a pile of rubble to identify her we ran her fingerprints through the database her prints were a match to those found at the scene of several unsolved murders including Vice Admiral Lex" Asuma said "you should be more careful about your staff your majesty"

hiding behind a pillar Naruto looked out at this "I thought the others handled the marines why are they here" Sakura shook her head "I don't think they're all here or otherwise they'd be shooting the cannons instead of talking to the king"

"Where's Sasori in all this you think he's wearing a disguise" Zaiho asked before Naruto or Sakura could answer a servant ran by their hiding place with a serving tray of filled with golden cups the servant bowed to the king "sorry to have kept you waiting your majesty" he said offering a cup to Apollo the king thanked the servant and took a sip the servant grinned evilly "I know I'd hate to be kept waiting"

Apollo's throat constricted he dropped his cup and fell to the ground gasping and choking "Your majesty/Apollo" Achilles and Artemis shouted Achilles roared leaping through the air he threw a punch at the 'servant' the servant dodged and twisted away Achilles turned golden fur sprouting from his arm and long claws growing from his nails he swiped at the servant

"impressive only changing part of your body into your zoan form Achilles the griffin" the servant said his face chipping away a brown eye and red hair revealed "you will make a fine puppet" Artemis pulled out her gun and opened fire and Asuma pulled out his trench knives sending a flying swallow attack towards "Now" Naruto yelled leaping out he sent a fireworks attack at Sasori combined with the others it created a small explosion that shook the throne room

when the dust cleared Achilles was standing in front of Sasori his arms stretched protectively "Achilles why" Sasori laughed "it's the power of my devil fruit the signal signal fruit with it I am a tower man and capable of sending electronic signals over various systems my favorite though is the nervous system get her puppet" Achilles nodded rushing forward wings sprouting from his body he knocked Asuma and Naruto to the ground and grabbed Zaiho swooping through the air he took her to Sasori's side

"no no I won't let you" Zaiho struggled trying to escape "you won't control me" Sasori chuckled he grabbed her by the neck volts of electricity surged through her neck Asuma groaned standing up Naruto furious "let her **GO** " Naruto yelled Sakura growled shifting to her hybrid form

"Oh but I'm not hurting her she's right where she was meant to be don't you agree Zaiho" Sasori asked taking his hands off her neck Achilles dropped her she stumbled for a moment before she stood erect she smiled seductively at Sasori "yes master Sasori" Sasori grinned "use your powers Slave" Zaiho nodded she yelled to the sky falling to her knees her hair became purple her hair turned white her nails and eyes became black as tar

"Zai Zai ho" Naruto said in shock "it's me Naruto" Sasori waved his hand Zaiho grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him to the ground Zaiho knelt by Sasori's side "Hell Storm Uzumaki is dead my master" Sasori grinned "well done slave you will be well rewarded" Zaiho nodded with a grin Sasori looked to Asuma

"Achilles was right captain there is no ancient weapon here there is something _else_ though

.

and that's the chapter Ja ne


	45. Chapter 45

**with a single exception every chapter of this story has been written on the same Docx and with the final chapter of the final arc I feel nostalgic for when I first came up with the challenge**

 **remember that's what this was the Firewill pirates tale doesn't have to end with me just give me a PM even if your only using Zaiho Atlas Martin or and any of the OC's even Han Edsome (Did someone call me handsome) so for a final time I ask you all to read review and Fave and invite the bravest among you with salt water flowing though their veins and the will of D burning in their souls to take**

 **the Sandaime Kaizouko challenge**

.

Sandaime Kaizouko challenge

.

Kurotsuchi and Lee made it to the rendezvous point a small alley near the palace Atlas X and Martin all nodded in their direction Lee pushed himself off Kurotsuchi and sat down against the wall Atlas being the crew's doctor went to work treating him

Martin didn't look much better looked to Kurotsuchi "where's Hinata san" from his place leaning against the wall a shadow flew over them and Hinata landed putting her broom on her back crossing it over Nuibari "not to worry Martin San I'm right here" Martin nodded relieved "then all that's left is the captain and his group"

the relief the crew felt however soon turned to shock around the street projector Den Den Mushi came to life and projected Sasori the red haired warlord looked sadistic and suave wearing a white snakeskin suit with a blood red tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket standing behind him were the enslaved Zaiho and Achilles

" **Greetings citizens of Delos I am member of the Schichibukai 'Red commander Sasori' though I was christened at birth with a different name by my father Donquixote Sasori** " any citizens that were out gasped some fainted one woman screamed in terror

"Please tell me I heard him wrong and he didn't say Donquixote" X asked Kurotsuchi and Hinata shook their heads "it makes sense considering his Modus Operandi I bet he learned from his father"

Atlas seemed confused "uh what's the big deal about Donquixote" he asked Atlas was the youngest of the crew and despite being raised on a navy ship didn't know anything about the name

"Donquixote Doflamingo is a name synonymous with Satan a master manipulator who used his devil fruit to torture enslave and simply murder thousands probably millions entire islands were destroyed by a man who wanted nothing more then to watch the entire world burn that is who Donquixote is and that is who sired Sasori"

" **Yes it was my father who showed me the truths of this world that history is written in blood by the kings atop their palace of corpses in my time as a pirate I've built quite the palace some of it's finest bricks include Fleet Admiral Koby Jinbei even the good king Apollo has done their part for my family but the cream of the crop are those who've taken the noble name of Donquixote and dragged through the blood of history Hell storm Naruto Uzumaki and the Kaizouhime Monkey D Zaiho were but recent additions to my palace** "

citizens fell to their knees and began to cry for the death of their king "your majesty" they yelled the Firewill pirate crew was doing little better "Naruto Kun" Hinata cried

"Captain" Martin and X cried with clenched fists Kurotsuchi punched the wall her fist burning through it "I'm going to kill him" Kurotsuchi vowed a vow the rest of the crew agreed with Atlas stared at the screen intently looking at Zaiho

" **I've ended the bloodlines of two notorious pirates one the bastard son of the second in command of the forest pirates 'Fox Queen' Senju Kushina who killed my only son the other the daughter of the man who shamed my father and stole his rightful crown yes to celebrate this momentous occasion I propose a challenge in twenty seconds my puppets will descend from the palace and murder every man woman and child in Delos they see the Marines and Revolutionaries were supposed to do this but those useless fools wouldn't kill each other like I so carefully planned now for those who want to live I suggest run run and never return but take note my puppets are fast and have no mercy** "

there was a rumbling from the palace as a mob of people wearing black robes with fur lining their collars appeared on the walls of the palace

" **Become part of my palace people of Delos and behold the attack that has humbled Yonko and Marine alike Showcase of the Red commander performance of a hundred puppets**"

the 'puppets' leapt down and began to charge the people of Delos began to run while the guards scattered in the crowd charged at the puppets though none lasted to long Kurotsuchi stepped between a puppet and a woman who tripped "red golem" she hissed grabbing the puppet by it's hand she then punched through the puppet her magma attack continuing through to two more puppets

Kurotsuchi looked to the rest of the crew" well what are you waiting for attack" the crew nodded leaping out they attacked Atlas in his zoan form X with her guns Martin using his Ares Masquerade Hinata using her magic to separate the puppets from the people while Lee attacked with blinding speed and strength every member of the firewill pirates acted for one reason and one alone for Captain Naruto Uzumaki and to avenge his death

.

Sakura groaned pushing some rubble off her she looked around "damn that hurt" she muttered looking around there was no sign of Zaiho's scent and Naruto Sakura's eyes focused "oh god no" she said Naruto lied spread eagle on the floor blood flowing from his lips

"WAKE UP" Artemis shouted leaping up from the arm rest she kicked Naruto in the stomach Sakura growled Artemis panicked stepping back while grasping at her heart "what are you doing get away from him" Sakura shouted Artemis tried to speak but all that came out were wheezing sounds "ha ha hak i"

Sakura was going to kill that stupid rabbit for desecrating Naruto's body when she heard movement behind her "hey Sakura quit shouting" Sakura turned to see Naruto sitting up wiping the blood from his mouth

Artemis let out a relieved breath 'finally she stopped she's not even aware of it and she's a zoan type what kind of crew have you built Uzumaki Naruto' Artemis thought

"you stupid idiot" Sakura said running over to him "rushing a Shichibukai like that" Sakura knelt down and helped Naruto stand on his feet "and Zaiho's gone"

"no" Naruto said "she isn't"

Artemis nodded "he's right Sasori used his devil fruit powers to take control of her body like he did to Achilles they're nothing more then living puppets now" Sakura growled and Naruto shook his head "your wrong Artemis Sasori ordered Zaiho to kill me something she could easily do I think _no_ I know she's fighting Sasori's control and besides I've already figured out how to beat him"

Sakura raised a brow in suspicion Naruto wasn't always the brightest bulb in the wall but then again without him she'd of been turned into one of Sasori's mindless slaves long ago "say the word captain"

"Keep Zaiho and Achilles busy Sakura I'll fight Sasori" Naruto looked to Artemis "he said there's something worse then an ancient weapon being kept here where exactly would that be"

Artemis nodded "I know" she said walking off Naruto and Sakura followed "where are we going" she asked

"The palace catacombs"

.

torches lining the stone tunnel sparked to life when Sasori and his 'puppets' entered walking through the ankle deep water until they reached the end a steel gate with a blue star blocking their way the star turned out to be a screen and a blue haired man with a big metal nose appeared on the screen "Ow oooh stand for my SUPER Franky DNA analysis or be destroyed" from the wall came a scanner

"Slave step forward" Zaiho nodded and put her eye into the scanner Franky nodded and grinned "SUPER analysis complete Monkey D Zaiho chan deactivating defense mechanisms readying transport protocols" Franky disappeared from the screen and the door rose up "excellent work slave all the work I put into tracking you down was not wasted"

Zaiho grinned bowing at the waist "you humble your slave master" she said Sasori grinned walking past her and she took her place besides Achilles following her "the five free captains I'm sure you heard the phrase before these five were those of the worst generation who weren't absorbed into one of the Yonko's crew it was these give who faced a associate of mine a man named Madara"

if Sasori looked back he would have seen Zaiho's eye twitch at the mention of the name Madara "Madara had a dream and to make his dream a reality he needed an object the five free captains fought together and took this object hiding it on the five routes of the grand line Monkey D Luffy Trafalgar Law Eustass Kid Uroge and Jewelry Bonney we've already secured Bonney and Kids and now I've secured Luffy's behold slave"

wrapped in seastone chains and suspended in the air was a skeletal arm with hundreds of little branches sticking out "the source of the devil fruits and bane of the ancient world the Shinju"

the chains began to lower Shinju's arm down to their level "and now it is mine"

loud splashing was heard along with sparks Sasori turned and grit his teeth to see Naruto Sakura and Artemis running towards them sparks rising off Naruto's fists "Not gonna happen you bastard" Naruto leapt into the air "FIREWORKS" he shouted cracking his fingers sending a fireball roaring towards Sasori

.

Martin punched another puppet in the stomach he then stretched down Lee sailed over his back and finished off his opponent with his leaf hurricane attack Martin rushed forward and hit the puppet with a haymaker to the stomach that sent it crashing down of course it stood back up unaffected by his attack "this is ridiculous" Lee said "as much as I enjoy the thrill of combat even I have my limits"

Martin nodded with the acrobat "agreed Lee san" Martin said grabbing one a puppet in a headlock and throwing it to the ground Martin then realized something "break their legs" Lee nodded "so they can't get up brilliant Martin Kun" Lee bent down then rushed forward kicking and punching "ultimate leaf hurricane" he said stopping behind a dozen puppets they all crashed to the ground unable to stand back up

Lee looked back to Martin giving him a smile and thumbs up "thank you again Martin Kun I'll spread the word to the others" Martin nodded with a blush turning away to fight more of the enemy X smiled at him "what" Martin asked

"Careful Martin your blushing" X said holding out her ring and index fingers shot a puppet in the knees Martin shook his head kicking another puppet in the knee "I have no idea what your talking about Miss X"

X nodded while rolling her eyes "what ever you say Martin" Martin nodded and was about to continue with his attack when an incredible pain his chest flared throughout his body forcing the man to drop to his knees white blood flew surged from his mouth "Martin" X said running to him Kurotsuchi and Atlas noticed and ran to him as well Atlas being the crew's doctor and Kurotsuchi to keep the puppets away while he was being treated X and Atlas laid Martin down on the ground Atlas then reached into his pouches pulling out medicinal herbs he crushed them with his paws into a paste then put it under Martins nose

"He's not responding" Atlas said using putting his tail against his forehead "and he has a fever 100 degrees at the minimum I have to work on reducing the fever and I have to hurry"

a dark laughter erupted from all around them and the puppets froze in place Kurotsuchi looked around trying to find the source of the laughter "where's that laughter coming from" she asked the question was soon answered when Black Zetsu rose up from the ground

"who is that" Lee asked Hinata narrowed her eyes "Black Zetsu" she said pointing Nuibari towards him "Terra Unda" she called sending a wave of earth flying towards Black Zetsu their inhuman enemy waved his hand one of the puppets rose up leaping between Black Zetsu and the attack the puppet being torn to pieces " **so your awakening has finally begun** "

X glared at her parents murderer "what are you talking about" she hissed Black Zetsu chuckled " **back when we fought and you used your clone clone fruit powers to take my form I marked you with my 'seed' my seed has been growing inside you changing you so you would become just like me** "

Atlas growled "why would you do such a thing"

Black Zetsu shrugged " **more servants for the Akatsuki if nothing else he would be good cannon fodder** " Kurotsuchi growled turning her arm into magma "no way are you doing that to Martin" she charged throwing a wild punch at Black Zetsu's head Black Zetsu casually blocked with his forearm " **the arrogance of logia it will never change** " Black Zetsu batted Kurotsuchi away while walking to Martin

" **come** " he said offering his hand Martin took it if had a mouth Black Zetsu would have grinned until the tables turned Martin twisted Black Zetsu's wrist " **what are you doing** "

"I'm returning what you gave me" Martin said black sludge poured from every pore in the arm Martin held Black Zetsu with "thank you fro telling me what to look for" the black sludge flowed onto Zetsu " **you fool do you know what you deny** **the ultimate destiny put before you** " Martin shook his head his eyes turning yellow "it doesn't matter what destiny has in store the Firewill pirates will continue forever burning their own trail believe it" Martin said punching Black Zetsu away Black Zetsu rose up before he began to sink into the ground

" **you will regret this when the end comes** " soon only his head was left and that was already beginning to sink " **brother** "

.

"Not gonna happen you bastard" Naruto leapt into the air "FIREWORKS" he shouted cracking his fingers sending a fireball roaring towards Sasori Sasori dove out of the way the fire ball exploding behind him casting the warlord in an orange light "you" Sasori hissed running towards Naruto "I watched you die"

Naruto grinned "you want something done right you do it yourself that's what my mom always taught me" Naruto said ducking under Sasori's round kick Naruto bent up and swung his fist towards Sasori's head Sasori blocked and a stream of fire flew out from Naruto's hand burning his suit Sasori smirked

"your mother the liar the fox who hid who she was your entire life why follow her teachings" Sasori grabbed Naruto's hand "join me and we can destroy the Akatsuki destroy the Yonko and send your mother to burn with the liars in hell" sparks flew from Sasori's hands into Naruto he would come along to his way of thinking

Naruto grit his teeth and kneed Sasori in the groin Naruto then pulled his hand back and punched Sasori in the jaw "who the hell do you think you are telling me to kill my mom"

Sasori winced looking at Naruto with wide eyes "but how" then Sasori looked at Naruto's hands strips of cloth wrapped around them not a bit of skin showing "I figured out your devil fruit trick"

Sasori growled "Achilles Zaiho end him" Sasori ordered but there was no response "hey Sasori look behind you" Sakura and Artemis stood besides Zaiho and Achilles "grr" Zaiho growled "I can't change back" Zaiho cursed "I'm stuck as the purple thing from the horror movies" she whined then rubbed her head "and did you have to hit me that hard Sakura I was fighting the whole mind control thing"

Sakura shrugged "you never spar with me" she said "and look on the bright side no ones going to call you kaizouhime anymore" Achilles growled at Sasori "what say you Red Commander how shall I rip you apart limb by limb or molecule by molecule" he pounded is fist into his palm turning into his hybrid form a humanoid griffin "please" he said with his new beak "choose the second option"

"hold on Achilles" Naruto said "this guy is mine you and bunny girl should go get your king out of here" Sasori growled "impossible I know he's dead" Naruto grimaced a little

.

 _Flashback explaining why Naruto grimaced_

Naruto reached his hand down the kings throat putting his thumb and index finger around the uvula and giving a squeeze King Apollo gasped and choked before he vomited the poison all over Narutos arm

 _please take a moment to shudder at this disgusting moment oh I mean end flashback_

 _._

Naruto grinned "you don't like getting your hands dirty either just like a little kid avoids washing his hands when I found the Flint Flint fruit I figured out a way to avoid washing my hands and I've spent the last few weeks working out a way to use that old trick for combat" Naruto brought his hands together rubbing them furiously sparks flew from his hands until they sparked to life with burning orange flame

"An old power resurrected just to pound you into the ground Sasori behold **HIKEN** " Naruto shouted running at Sasori he threw uppercut Sasori bent his back to dodge the punch Sasori grimaced feeling his skin be burned even after dodging "I'll have to keep him at a distance" Sasori muttered kicking Naruto in the side he leapt back electricity surged from his hands

"Overload" Sasori called putting his hands in the water electricity flew out shocking Naruto Sasori grinned "I don't need my puppets to put a snot nose rookie under my heel" he said Naruto grit his teeth and walked forward "you talk to much you bastard" Naruto threw his arms out shoulder length then clapped them "Hiken Fireworks" he called out

the fire moved from his hands creating a fireball twice the size of an ordinary fireworks attack Sasori's eyes widened as the flames enveloped him horribly burned and his suit in pieces Sasori looked through the flames to see Naruto leap at him bringing his fists down on top of his head sending Sasori crashing to the ground Naruto grinned

"Spread the word to the rest of 'Akatsuki' mess with my crew and we'll burn you cause that's the Firewill pirates way believe it" Naruto said with a grin

.

News spread like wild fire of Sasori's defeat from in the North Blue Guy grinned reading the newspaper the headline showing Naruto and Sasori's wanted posters with a **KO** over Sasori's fave "Yosh that's the way to do it Lee continue with your dreams and your flames of youth will never be extinguished"

to the grand line and everywhere in between all the way to the New world

Kushina grinned like a loon holding the newspaper up for everyone of the Forest pirates to see "Hey everyone this is my son and he just whooped one of the most wanted of the world government lapdogs let's party so much old Goldbeard will hear us" the Forest pirates all cheered Tobirama rubbed his temples "is celebrating actually necessary at the moment"

Hashirama slapped his brother on the back "oh relax baby brother let's celebrate" Tobirama rolled his eyes "with how immature you are how are you the captain again _older_ brother" Hashirama shrugged "because you lost when we played rock paper scissors"

.

in a dark office illuminated only by a desk lamp a man whose entire appearance was hidden by bandages and a three piece suit looked at the newspaper "so Hellstorm Uzumaki interesting you know what to do clay" the man said a creature made entirely of rocks stepped into the light of the lamp dressed the same as the man in the bandages only with a handkerchief in his breast pocket with a jolly roger a bandaged hand crushing a skull

"yes Boss Mu recruit or crush" the rock creature said

.

"RAI TO TO RAI TO TO TO" a booming voice laughed a dark skinned giant thirty feet tall with long dark yellow hair and a beard laughed sitting atop a pile of fallen palm trees with a tanker filled with sake in his hands surrounding him were thousands of reveling pirates "RAI TO TO TO Oi Ay Nawaki how long has it been since a government dog was put down" the man asked swinging his tanker around spilling sake over the people in question

Ay a fifteen foot tall man who had similar appearances to his captain but with slicked back hair and a beard wiped his face with the towel around his shoulder "about nineteen years ago old man when Raid insulted the pirate queen" across from him a man with brown hair green eyed man wearing a purple vest tassled blue pants and a phoenix necklace around his neck laughed chugging his own sake "yeah what the Nidaime did to him is almost as bad as when Sukegama peeped on my big sister"

"RAI TO TO TO RAI TO TO TO" the giant laughed "wow it has been a while then even by giant standards RAI TO TO TO TO"

"Old man Goldbeard" a Wildebeest mink with a metal arm said "your kid's here to see you"

"B" the giant asked "well don't just stand there Bull bring him over" the mink nodded and B made his way through the crowd "B" the giant said "come join us we have some sake from fishman island that's delicious"

"Old man you drank that two weeks ago" Nawaki said "I did then what am I drinking now" Nawaki shrugged "oh well RAI TO TO TO it still tastes good join us B"

"Old man I'm not here to talk about booze we've got a problem does the name Redbeard mean anything to you" Goldbeard stopped smiling and frowned "tell me everything"

.

a little man barely the size of a teenager yawned he had green hair pink eyes and wore a tank top with a shell necklace board shorts and barefoot he sat atop a hooked staff with a flower "and why does this affect me" he asked a man wearing a blue kimono holding a flute "it doesn't Yagura san but we should be aware if Mu attempts to recruit him he is the son of Senju Kushina"

Yagura shrugged "so we'd fight the mummy mafia and lumber for brains anyway Utataka wake me if anything important to the crew happens"

a shark fishman burst from the water "YAGURA" he shouted drawing a serrated cutlass "you human swine this is revenge for captain gill YAAHHHH" faster then the human eye could follow Yagura was on his feet behind the fish man his staff swung out he swung it back and stood "Predators in the mist" he whispered banging his staff against the deck of his ship

"STRIKE" the fishman was cut in half his eyes wide "what the he- he said before he died falling in pieces on the deck Yagura looked to Utataka "is there anything else I have to do today"

Utataka looked through a clipboard "yes it seems a pirate crew has been making trouble on one of your territories" Yagura nodded "how many"

"about two hundred captain" Yagura shrugged putting his staff on his back "a five minute workout's better then none let's get it over with Utataka you woke me up from my nap to talk about some rookie"

Utataka bowed his head "sorry captain it won't happen again"

.

"So Zetsu got the third piece"

"Hai he did shame what happened to Sasori though"

"Meh serves the bastard right for not paying to Jashin for a bloodbath"

"No one cares about your insipid religion Hidan"

" **ENOUGH we have two of the five pieces remaining Itachi Deidara they are your assignments Hidan deal with Naruto Uzumaki before he becomes a thorn in our side Kakuzu admiral Sukegama has become one deal with him as well** "

"Yes Madara"

.

Nami sat on her wraparound porch drinking some tangerine juice from where she sat she could see the grave of her brother in law's husband and whitebeard all together facing the cliff and to her back safe inside a hidden safe that could take a buster call without getting a scratch was the legendary one piece Nami had laughed when Luffy told her where he was going to hide the One piece but it's worked so far for eighteen years the new pirate era has been alive and well and it was still going

Nami laughed looking over her copy of the betting pool she shared with those who still lived among her nakama the list of those who were worthy to be Sandaime it wasn't a long list only about twelve crews all over the world displayed what it took to truly earn the title among them were

Carla and the sea legion Sasuke Uchiha Hashirama D Senju Boa Salamandra Sanshouo No Hanzo Naruto Uzumaki

Nami grinned before she lowered the odds on Uzumaki if he managed to figure it out she was going to make a even bigger profit from Luffy's crazy plan

"The Sandaime Kaizouko challenge" Nami said "I wonder how it will end"

.

and this is the last chapter nearly five thousand words but don't you cry there could be more if anyone's brave enough to take the challenge until then I'm 61394 signing off Ja ne


End file.
